Only Just the Beginning
by Zena Airale
Summary: After the Final Battle, the balance between the light and darkness returns to normal. However, a descendant of the darkness seeks to turn the tables and reshape Ninjago into his own image, unleashing an ancient evil that could spell imminent doom throughout the land. Secrets kept for so long are finally revealed and nothing is as it seems. (Out of Character, Vent-Fic)
1. Victory

"We will all miss your father," Misako sighed sadly, her eyes gazing down at her little boy.

"I know, Mom... I just really wish I could have–"

"Lloyd!" A voice called from the distance, belonging to a man in white and purple robes, a wrinkled face, and greying brown hair. It seemed so familiar.

It couldn't be...

But it was...

"Dad...? _Oh, Dad...!_ " Lloyd sprinted forward as tears welled up in his eyes, barreling into Garmadon's chest. The master of energy sobbed in relief.

His father was truly here...

" _My precious little boy..._ " Garmadon cooed ever so softly, running his fingers through his child's hair, holding him close, not wanting to let go of him. "I'm so proud of you... _Truly, Lloyd, I am... I'm here... You've saved me..._ I've missed you so very much..."

"I missed you too, Daddy..." Lloyd's voice was soft and vulnerable, and he whimpered while burying his face deeper for comfort and affection.

"I have you now... _I won't leave you again, Lloyd Montgomery..._ "

"Garmadon!" Misako cried, running to her husband and son. "I can't believe it! It's really you..."

"My love..." Garmadon let tears fall as well. "My child... It has been so long..."

"Good to have you back, Garmadon." Wu smiled at the newly-reunited family.

"Wu, it's so good to be back." Garmadon pulled away the moment Lloyd finally calmed down, and walked over to his little brother, the two of them embracing.

Lloyd smiled at his father and uncle's reunion, turning back to Misako, letting a soft chuckle escape his lips.

He'd won.


	2. Reluctance

When Garmadon pulled away from his brother, he walked over to one of the tower-like rocks and sat down against it, shutting his eyes, reminiscing the past. He had gone through a lot the past several weeks. But what tormented him the most was the fact that he once thought his own son was going to die by _his hand._

A choking sob escaped his lips as he buried his face into his hands and started to cry. His sobs grew stronger as he trembled uncontrollably. He was having a difficult time calming down.

 _Why can't I let go?! Why is it always me?! Why?! Just why?!_ _I'm sorry, Lloyd... I don't deserve to be saved like this..._

Everything was becoming so much for him.

He felt so horrible.

His son could have died...

Everyone in his family could have died...

If he hadn't allowed the evil to overcome his soul...

None of this would have happened...

 _It's just too much!_

 _I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!_

Garmadon shrieked.

"FATHER!" Lloyd exclaimed as worry coursed through him upon seeing how broken the destruction elemental looked. He wrapped his arms around him.

"Oh, Lloyd..." Garmadon whispered sadly upon taking a deep breath. "It's always our family that must suffer... And it's all because of me... _It's all because of me..._ "

"It's not your fault, Dad... It never will be... I forgive you... It's the Overlord that caused it all... I don't wanna lose you... _I need you..._ please _..._ " Lloyd buried his face into his father's chest. "I didn't ever want to fight you... _never in a million years..._ I-I... _I couldn't bear living without you..._ " Lloyd was the one sobbing now as he tightened his embrace. " _Don't go..._ Please... Daddy... _Daddy..._ "

"I am so sorry... _I didn't know you were there...I shouldn't have startled you, my little one..._ " Garmadon hugged his twelve-year-old child close to his chest, not ever daring to let him go. " _Lloyd Montgomery... I'm here... Just hold on..._ "

Lloyd whimpered and nestled in his father's arms. "I don't want us both to go... _I'm just so scared..._ "

"I know, Lloyd... _I know..._ " The destruction elemental slowly calmed down and ran his fingers through his child's hair, gazing down in a soft and gentle way. "I'm just so glad you're here, my little one... It's been so long... I have truly missed you... _I'm here... I won't let anything happen to you_ ever _again..._ "

Lloyd softly smiled as tears slowly streamed down his face. "I'm so glad you're here... I love you..."

"I love you too, my precious little angel..."

Minutes felt like hours as the father and son continued to hold each other close, not wanting to let go whatsoever. The twelve-year-old hero was just too scared to leave his father's side. "Dad, I-I'm just... _I don't want to lose you..._ "

"As difficult as it was, I wouldn't have it any other way, my child... _Just hold on... It's going to be okay, Lloyd... I promise you... I-I know what I have done was horrible, but we'll make it through...together as a family..._ _It will all be okay, Son... All will be okay..._ " Garmadon allowed tears to escape, relieved that this was the resolution.

" _Daddy..._ "

" _My precious baby boy_... You will be alright... I will _always_ be with you..." The master of destruction tightened his embrace and pressed a gentle kiss atop his head. "I'll never let go of you again, Lloyd... _Ever..._ "

Lloyd smiled at his father's affection and nestled closer to him. " _T-Thank you..._ "

"Of course... You're my little angel, Lloyd... _I've missed you more than words could_ ever _express. It will be okay now... I am just so proud of you... I truly am..._ "

There was silence for a moment as the father and son reveled in one other's presence. Lloyd felt relieved that his father was alive and normal once again.

It was just so surreal.

After all this time, Garmadon was beside him once more.

"Well, what now?" Lloyd sighed softly, leaning his head against his father.

"Let's join up with the others. They're waiting for us." The destruction elemental squeezed his child's hand gently as they pulled away.

"Alright. _I love you so much, Dad..._ " Lloyd smiled at his father, gazing affectionately into his purple orbs with his golden ones.

"As do I."

Lloyd embraced his father once again, and they left upon pulling away.


	3. My Promise

"You're back!" Misako exclaimed as Lloyd and his father returned to the group.

Garmadon sighed. "I'm so sorry for the pain I've caused to you all..." His voice was soft, filled with despair, guilt, and sadness.

"It was not your fault, Garmadon..." Wu put a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder. "You didn't know any better than to journey beyond Father's monastery all those years ago."

"I know, Wu, but it's just so painful and heart wrenching to believe that...my son could have killed me or the other way around..." After glancing towards Lloyd, Garmadon bit his lip to try to keep from crying again.

"Dad..." The energy elemental embraced his father and laid his head on his shoulder while shutting his eyes. "I'm here... I'm safe... It never happened... It's the Overlord's fault..."

"I know, but still..." Garmadon tightened his embrace on his little boy and tried to calm down.

Lloyd cooed so softly, causing his father to press a gentle kiss atop his head. " _Daddy..._ " The energy elemental looked so serene, so vulnerable.

" _My child..._ " The destruction elemental nearly teared up again at his son's endearments.

"Heh," Kai giggled, amused. "Looks like some things never change."

Misako smiled and joined her husband and son in their embrace, Lloyd and Garmadon smiling back in response. The destruction elemental pulled them closer and chuckled delightfully.

"Don't leave my side... _please..._ " Lloyd whispered while nestling into his parents' embrace.

"Of course we won't, hon..." Misako kissed her son on the forehead.

" _Moooooom!_ " Lloyd blushed in embarrassment.

" _Oh, Lloyd..._ " Garmadon cooed. " _It's okay... We have you now... You are going to be alright, little one... We promise you'll be safe...now and forevermore... We both love you_ so _much..._ "

" _I love you both also..._ "

* * *

Later that evening, after the reunion, the group—Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Nya, Julien, Wu, Misako, and the guests of honor: Lloyd and Garmadon—were invited to the Royal Palace. It was a beautiful gold and red structure with that captivated their senses.

Lloyd gaped as they walked through the gilded corridor, the curiosity and awe overtaking his thoughts. He had no idea why there was a palace in the middle of the city, and so he asked his father about it.

"Well, it's not necessarily political in importance, but rather the fact that Ninjago has always been so grounded in its traditions and culture," explained Garmadon.

The golden ninja nodded in understanding and continued to walk with the others. Garmadon smiled as his son joined his friends, proud of the person his child has become. Misako smiled softly at her husband and the two embraced for a little bit.

Lloyd truly has grown up, though would always be a child at heart.

"The last time I saw him before the final battle...he was already grown up," the archaeologist explained sadly.

"That was my fault..." Garmadon replied with immense guilt coursing through his soul. "Yes, it was my fault..."

"Garmy..." Misako squeezed her husband's hand tight. "The Overlord... _The Oni...they caused it..._ "

Garmadon gazed into his wife's eyes in a pleading way, wanting nothing more than to not dampen the happy moment of their victory. "Please, my love...don't mention them in front of him... Lloyd's not ready to know just yet...he's only twelve. I don't want him to be exposed to such darkness so soon."

Misako softly nodded as the group continued to follow Hutchins, the Master-At-Arms of the Royal Family.

Eventually, they reached the throne room of the palace. Near the back of the room was a raised platform, where the thrones are located. White stairs with red railings led up to it, and at the back of the platform, there was a panel with red, golden-yellow, and blue oriental designs on it. On either side of the platform, there were two large columns with golden dragons spiraling up the sides.

Lloyd gasped in awe, as did the other ninja upon such a marvelous sight.

"I present to you, the exalted Emperor and Empress of Ninjago, and their daughter, the Jade Princess, Princess Harumi." Hutchins bowed to the three people sitting on their thrones in ornate traditional kimono robes.

"Garmadon Kamiare," spoke the emperor. "Come forward."

Lloyd's father nodded, then stepped in front of the stairway and bowed. He took in a deep breath and mentally prepared himself for his apology. Though his voice was soft, it held such sincerity. "I am so sorry for all the pain I have caused to this world. For the pain I have caused to my own family..." He glanced back at his brother, son, and wife. He continued, "I cannot forgive myself, even if it was the Overlord's fault. I cannot help but blame myself for all of this. _I am just so sorry..._ "

"We are not going to punish you, but rather pardon you for what happened. We know that this was all beyond your control." The empress stepped got up from the throne and went over to Garmadon, taking his hand.

The destruction elemental smiled softly in gratitude. "Thank you so much... I appreciate it, _truly_."

Lloyd smiled as well as Garmadon returned to the group. "Dad, it's okay..."

"I know, my son... And it is because of you that I am able to be free from the evil that consumed my soul... _After all this time..._ "

"And thank you, Lloyd," The emperor addressed the golden ninja.

Garmadon smiled softly as his son went up to them. _I couldn't be more proud of you, my child..._

Lloyd bowed as well. As he looked up and began to leave the room with the others, his emerald green eyes were transfixed by the princess's alluring sky blue ones. And he just couldn't look away.

Apparently he was in love!

And of all people, with the Princess of Ninjago!

* * *

That night, on the balcony of their room, Lloyd and Garmadon were gazing out into the city while Misako was taking a shower.

"My son, is something wrong? You seem saddened and upset. What's the matter?" The destruction elemental's voice was soft and compassionate.

"..." Lloyd sighed. "Dad...it's just... _I'm so terrified...what if I-I lose y-you...?_ " The master of energy nearly broke down into tears at the thought of losing his only family.

" _Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon..._ " The father cradled his hand on his child's cheek. "My duty is to protect and care for you. I will never let anything bring harm to you from now until the end of time. I love you too much to let that happen... _I don't_ want _that to happen..._ _Truly..._ "

Lloyd collapsed into his father's arms and sobbed hard, unable to hold his emotions back anymore.

" _Listen to me, Lloyd..._ " Garmadon returned the embrace as he ran his fingers through his son's hair so gently and lovingly. His hold tightened as Lloyd trembled uncontrollably. Garmadon then laid his head atop his child's and continued to speak. Though his voice was soft, it resonated with such devotion and sincerity. " _I'm here... I know you feel so scared, my beloved one... But I am here for you now. It is not too late to make do with what we have at the moment... We are together at last and it is all that will ever matter... I promise to never leave you...to never hurt you...to never let anything happen to you...to be here for you whenever you need comfort or support... A-And to_ never _let evil take control of me ever again... You have my word._ "

"I'm scared... I'm _s-so_ scared, D-Daddy..." Lloyd whimpered as he embraced his father tighter. " _I ca-can't calm d-down..._ "

Garmadon's voice was filled with compassion as he whispered his son's name. Carefully, he then picked his son up and carried him to the bed. The destruction elemental lay down on it, holding his child so close to his chest. " _I'm here... I'll never let you go... It will be okay... I don't want to leave you ever again..._ "

Once Lloyd had calmed down a few minutes later, the energy elemental shifted so he was sitting next to his father on the bed. He smiled softly at the thought of Harumi and his encounter with her in the throne room. His face flushed in embarrassment as his father saw his expression.

"You love Harumi, don't you?" Garmadon asked, his voice soft.

Lloyd nodded shyly in response to his father's statement and nestled deeper into his chest, too embarrassed to speak now.

The destruction elemental gave his son a gentle smile, and brought him close. "Come here... It's okay... I want you to be yourself... It's all I've ever wanted for you..."

"I love you so much, Dad..."

"I love you as well..."

" _It's been too long..._ "

"I know... I'm just glad you're here with me... I don't _ever_ want to leave you..."

"Please don't leave me..."

"Shhhh... I won't... Just hold on... Hold on... Hold on..."

Garmadon smiled down at his son as Misako joined them on the bed. "Rest... You have been through too much... _We are so_ very _proud of you, Lloyd..._ "


	4. Some Things Never Change

The morning came. Misako had already left the palace to go on an archaeology dig with one of her colleagues. Lloyd already knew, as his mother told him the day prior.

Lloyd, meanwhile, awoke to his father stroking his back "Hey, Dad..." the energy elemental managed a soft smile, but it seemed forced.

"You okay?" Garmadon knew otherwise. So carefully, the older man cradled Lloyd's cheek with his hand and caressed it. "I can see it in your eyes that something is bothering you, and I only want to help."

Lloyd whimpered in anguish. He buried his head into his hands for a moment then gazed into his father's vivid purple eyes. "I don't know _what_ I would do without you... I just wanna be with you... I'm scared I'm gonna lose you" Lloyd buried his face deeper into his father's arms and sobbed uncontrollably. " _I'm s-so scared...It's too much...IT'S TOO MUCH!_ ""

"Oh, son... _I know..._ I'm right here... I'm right here..." Garmadon rocked his son's trembling body back and forth as he tried to calm him down. "It's okay... I won't leave you... I won't leave you... I won't leave you... You'll be okay...You're still so young... I wished this never had to happen to you...but now it has, and I cannot reverse it..."

The destruction elemental took in a deep breath, trying to be strong for his child. He knew his son had been through so much and it was partly because of himself—no, _the Overlord_. _Curse you, Yakunan..._ The destruction elemental tried to convince himself it wasn't his fault.

But his guilt and emotions of his own actions, towards his family, and all of Ninjago were just too painstakingly difficult to comprehend all at once. _The hits just kept on coming._

 _I keep coming back..._

 _It's not my fault... It's not my fault..._

His entire world could have crashed around him.

He could have lost his only child, even if it wasn't his fault.

But he _didn't_.

 _It's not my fault... It's over... It's over..._

Silent tears streamed down Garmadon's face as he let his emotions consume him. He didn't know how much of this he could take anymore.

"Dad..." Lloyd finally calmed down after a few minutes. " _I love you... I forgive you..._ "

Garmadon let a soft sigh escape him as he rocked his son, calming down at his son's words. "Thank you, my child... _I love you too, Lloyd..._ "

"I just wanna be with you forever..." Lloyd whispered, nestling deeper into his father's chest. "Really... But it's hard..." Lloyd's tone was more anguished now. "I don't want anything to happen to us... _It's just becoming too much for me...I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!_ " Lloyd lowered his voice in a soft whisper, his voice laced with guilt. "I'm sorry I overreacted... I dunno what got into me..."

" _Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon..._ " The destruction elemental's voice was soft yet authoritative. " _Come here... You don't need to apologize... Your temperament and compassion are what makes you so special._ I understand your frustration... I understand the pain and suffering... You have been through _so_ much... I never wished for you to experience the darkness of the world so early... That I regret, but I can be here for you now... Nothing will tear us apart ever again..."

"I want nothing more..." Lloyd buried his face deeper into his father's chest.

"It's going to be okay, Lloyd..." Garmadon stroked his son's hair so gently and lovingly. "I promise you it will be... _I promise you..._ "

Lloyd smiled softly and relaxed in his father's arms as moments passed on. "I'm glad you're here..."

"I'm glad you saved me." The destruction elemental slowly pulled away, Lloyd calming down at last.

"I'm so hungry..." Lloyd murmured, leaning against his father.

"Alright. Shall we get something to eat now?" Garmadon's voice was soft and loving as he helped Lloyd up.

"Yeah..."

"Then let's go... _together..._ "

* * *

After Lloyd and his father finished changing, they went to the dining room, where the other ninja, Wu, Nya, and Dr. Julien were waiting for them. There was beef noodle soup in bowls on the table, and the father-son duo sat down.

"Hello there!" Kai smiled as the two walked into the room, Lloyd sitting down beside his father.

"My father and I finally got to connect after so long..." Zane smiled wistfully as he turned to Dr. Julien.

"Yeah... Same with me..." Lloyd replied. "I'm just...scared I'm going to lose you again, Dad..."Lloyd looked down, his body trembling a little bit.

Garmadon put a hand on his son's back, gently stroking it. "It's okay... Don't be scared... We're together now. I'm right here... _I'm right here..._ " After a moment, he turned to the others and sighed. "Lloyd's been having a rough time recovering from the Ultimate Battle. It has taken such an emotional toll on us both, and I cannot help but empathize with him. Honestly, I wish it never had to turn out this way, but after all this time, we can rekindle our bond at last. I'm glad the battle ended in such a way."

Lloyd smiled at the former dark lord's consolations and began to eat. "Thank the First Spinjitzu Master that it's all over now."

"Indeed. _And I am_ so _proud of you... Lloyd, my son...you've_ truly _come so far..._ "

"Thanks, Dad..."

"Of course, my angel..."

"It's...weird..." Jay added with a high pitched voice. "Like...not having evil to fight."

Lloyd fluffed his hair. "Yep! And it's because of me." His father chuckled softly at his antics.

Kai accidentally set a piece of beef on fire, and he threw it on the ground. Quickly the floor started to get caught up in flames. Nya reached her arm out in worry, but then...

Water spurted from her hand and doused the fire almost immediately.

Kai was screaming like a banshee. Cole gasped. Zane smiled. Lloyd turned to his father with a face which could only mean confusion, as well as the others, excluding Wu and Garmadon.

And Jay was shocked.

 _Literally_.

"WAIT JUST A CUTTIN' MINUTE...WHAT JUST HAPPENED HERE?!"

" _ENOUGH!_ " demanded Garmadon as he outright slammed his fists on the dining table. While this was happening, his eyes were glowing purple. Even in his good form, he could still be quite intimidating.

"...Oh gosh..." Cole whispered, backing away from the angered sensei.

Lloyd flinched at his father's exclamation and fled the room with a sob.


	5. Everything's Alright

**Short chapter, but Happy Thanksgiving y'all!**

 **-Zena Airale**

* * *

Lloyd ran to the room he and his father shared, overwhelmed and afraid. His father's eyes had glowed and it terrified the young savior beyond belief. He couldn't believe his father would act in such a way. But then he remembered the fact that Garmadon used to be evil and it shattered his heart even further.

He finally entered, instantly locking himself in. At last, Lloyd's emotions finally crashed. Nothing could stop him from letting it all out now. Lloyd curled up into a ball, leaning against the headrest, and sobbed uncontrollably.

It was just too much.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Lloyd shrieked, even though his father couldn't hear him now.

He buried his face deeper into his knees and trembled, fearing that Garmadon could hurt him in his seemingly corrupted anger.

He then heard a soft voice coming from the other side of the door. His father. "Lloyd, can I come in? I just want to talk to you..."

"No..." Lloyd muttered, still curled up in a ball.

"My child, _what has gotten into you...? Why must you push me away...?_ " Garmadon lamented. "Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, it is absolutely heartbreaking to see you so vulnerable like this... It very much tears me apart inside... I feel as if I have failed you... Our bond is so, _so_ tight... I cannot _begin_ to even imagine what might happen if something were to tear us apart once again... S-Stay h-here w-with m-me... _p-please..._ " He couldn't help it and choked back a sob.

But his son just continued to ignore him.

" _I need you, my child... Don't leave me again..._ " Garmadon burst into tears, unable to hold his emotions in any longer. He was so overcome with despair, and it was just too much for him to handle all at once. " _Oh, I can't take this anymore... W-When will you learn that your actions have consequences...?_ " He placed his forehead against the door, his voice falling to a whisper. " _I want to be with you..._ I just want to be with you... Please let me come in..."

Lloyd's heart clenched at the brokenness in Garmadon's tone, finally giving in to his wishes. "Fine..." He unlocked the door and collapsed onto the bed with a sob once more.

Garmadon sighed, slowly opening the door and approaching Lloyd. He sat down on the bed beside his son, placing a hand on his back and stroking it.

"Y-You shouted at me and the others to shut up... _and your eyes glowed... And I was scared... I couldn't take it..._ "

"I'm sorry I traumatized you like that..." Garmadon whispered, caressing his son's hair without end. "I wasn't used to the craziness of it all. I was caught up in the moment that I resorted to..." He took in a deep breath. "Shouting...just like I had when I was evil. And I didn't realize how much... _it affected_ you _..._ _I'm so sorry, my little angel..."_

Lloyd nodded softly and collapsed into his father's arms, shaking and trembling severely as he cried. " _IT'S JUST SO_ DIFFICULT _!_ "

"Oh, Lloyd...my son... I'm here for you now..." The destruction elemental shifted to a more comfortable position before tightening his hold on his child. "I'm here... I'm right here... Nothing will happen to us... I'll remain beside you forevermore..."

Lloyd still continued to sob, too overwhelmed now.

The destruction elemental sighed, running his fingers so gently through his son's hair. "Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, I am sorry I overwhelmed you. I didn't consider your possible reaction. That was wrong of me. And I'm sorry for all that I've done to hurt you and the others."

Lloyd curled up against his father's chest, seeking comfort. "I love you _so much_..."

" _I love you too, Lloyd..._ " Garmadon lovingly pressed a kiss on the top of his son's head, stroking his hair while softly whispering into his ear. "My unwavering adoration for you alone helped me through those dark moments in my life." The destruction elemental let out a shuddering breath of relief.

Lloyd teared up and reveled in his father's embrace. "I'm gonna start crying now..."

Garmadon stroked his child's back and hair consolingly. "It's okay to cry, little one... Let it all out... I'm here for you... _forever and always..._ Nothing will tear us apart ever again... I love you so very, _very much_..."

"I'm scared, Dad... I'm so s-scared... Don't leave me..."

"I won't... I'll never...and I _just don't want to_... You're too important to me... _I'm glad you're my child..._ "

" _I'm just so glad you're here, Father..._ I don't know what I'd do without you..." Lloyd sighed, letting himself melt into his father's loving and comforting embrace.

Garmadon chuckled softly and tightened his hold on his beloved child. "You won't be without me... I will always be here for you..."

"Thank you..."

"Of course... _Of course, Lloyd..._ "


	6. Broken Reality

Lloyd finally calmed down after thirty or so minutes. He curled up in his father's arms again, seeking comfort from the chaos in his still childlike mind.

"Is this all too much for you, Lloyd?" Garmadon's voice resonated in immense concern as he tightened his hold on his son.

"Yeah..." Lloyd fell silent. "I didn't deserve to lose my childhood..."

"I understand completely... If that is truly what you want, there is a way to reverse the tea's effects," Garmadon explained as he pulled away, taking his son's hands in his own.

"Yes... _I want to..._ " Lloyd's words were spoken in a soft, yet adamant way. "Father... I love you deeply..."

"Alright..."

The two came out of their room to the exit of the Royal Palace, only to come across an older man with ebony black hair, deep magenta eyes, and an intricate black and purple kimono with silver dragons. He had wandered through the streets until he came upon the pair. As it turned out, the man was Yakunan, the once-former Overlord. Lloyd managed to purify him like he had with his own father.

Garmadon narrowed his eyes, tightening his hold on Lloyd protectively. "Who are you?"

"Yakunan. Yakunan Akurai."

"W-Wait..." The destruction elemental's heart sank. He then let go of his son, his eyes widening in shock. _No...you can't be... Stay back!_ "

"I'm not here to hurt you. Please calm down."

Garmadon clenched his fists and growled in fury. "How can I, Yakunan?!" He shoved the former Overlord back. "You almost made me _kill Lloyd_! _And now you want to pretend like it never happened and move on from it all?! You can't be serious! You're just trying to trick me into thinking that this is just some sort of fantasy only to take over this world again! Well, you're wrong, AND YOU DO_ NOT _DESERVE TO LIVE!_ "

The master of energy curled up against his father in fear. He did not want to risk the past repeating itself. A soft purple light swirled around him.

"Your son is terrified."

Garmadon looked down and gasped in shock as he saw Lloyd. He had changed. He was no longer a teenager. He was now a child once more. He glanced up at Yakunan.

"Yakunan... How did you know...?"

"It was the least I could do. I caused so much pain to you and your family." Yakunan's voice was soft and somber as his head lowered in remorseful sadness.

"Thank you..." Garmadon replied with a soft sob as he tightened his hold on his son, glancing back to the former Overlord. "I'm sorry I misjudged you, but I still forgive you, even though your previous actions have pained me so much."

"I'm so sorry..." Yakunan put a hand on Garmadon's back as he knelt beside him.

"No matter..." The destruction elemental softly smiled to the former cohort of evil.

Lloyd whimpered and buried his head deeper into his father's chest. "Daddy...help me... _please..._ "

"I'm right here... _You're safe now..._ " The destruction elemental's soothing voice resonated in Lloyd's ears as he turned back to his son's attention. " _Forever with me... Everything's alright..._ " Very softly the father began to sing:

"Oh dear sweet child of mine, I'm right here, I'll hold you tight. I won't ever let you go. Stay with me, I love you so... I'm here at last... I'll never let you go..."

"You two love each other that much..." said Yakunan softly, noticing the affection in the sensei's words and the lyrics of the song.

Garmadon nodded, glancing down at his now slumbering child. "Yes. That was the reason why...the battle was so _difficult_..." He tightened his hold on his son as he felt the tears coming again. This was such a sensitive topic for him. "I'm just...so haunted about what could have happened, it's hard to move on... I could _never_ bring myself to harm my precious little boy... " He couldn't contain it any longer and sobbed into Lloyd's hair.

"I truly am so sorry, Garmadon... But you said it yourself, all of this is over now..." Yakunan reminded the green ninja's father.

"You're right...you're right..." Garmadon drew in a deep breath, pressing a gentle kiss on Lloyd's forehead, pulling away but keeping a hand on his shoulder in support.

"Thank you for giving me a second chance."

"You're welcome."

"But... I... I am terrified..." Yakunan shuddered.

"What's the matter?" Garmadon scooted closer to the former lord of darkness, and gazed concerningly into his eyes.

"The battle...it is not over yet. My son, Xenudah...he surely thinks I am gone and will likely avenge me... And now I am in the same boat as you during your presumed battle with Lloyd... _I just do not want to fight him.._."

Garmadon sighed softly, placing a gentle hand on Yakunan's knees. "We'll figure this out, alright?"

"But your son..." Yakunan replied, his voice strained. "He has the powers that can purify mine. But Lloyd has been turned into a child once more, and fighting would be difficult for him."

"Indeed it would be." The destruction elemental groaned, letting go and squeezing his son's hand.

"I... I know it was what your son wanted, but...now...perhaps it was not the best decision..."

"I understand. It's difficult... Honestly, I thought it would be over after Lloyd's battle with you, but now it's not the case..."

Lloyd whispered so softly upon waking up, "I forgive you, Yakunan, but...the others...they'll never..."

"Lloyd..." The said ninja curled up against his father, who responded, "I was thinking that we'd spend time together, just you and I."

"That's it! We'll tell the others that we're going to spend time together, and they'll never suspect that Yakunan will be with us," Lloyd conceded.

"Hmm...that's actually a good idea." Yakunan smiled softly at the golden ninja. "I'll use my powers to stay hidden while you two tell your team and family. We'll meet here later."

Their resolve was set.

"Come, Lloyd. Let's get packed up, alright?" Garmadon squeezed his son's hands gently.

Lloyd nodded. "Alright..." He smiled softly and leaned against his father as the two of them walked back to the palace.

* * *

" **NO! IT WON'T WORK! _IT WON'T WORK!_** "

A humanoid-dragon hybrid was thrashing violently against the walls of the cave, overwhelmed and distressed.

Yakunan's child, Xenudah Akurai.

With a sharp cry he collapsed to his knees, his dark blue eyes glowing in fury. His voice echoed, the reverberation shaking him to the core.

He couldn't contain it.

He wanted to escape.

He wanted to be free from this wretched prison.

He'd tried pretty much everything: using his element of darkness, his oni abilities, even the combination of all the main elements.

And it was useless.

He would never see his father again.

He would never see the surface again.

He was stuck, in the darkness from which he came.

The son of the former Overlord shut his eyes, being sucked into a memory from so long ago.

 _"_ ** _Xenudah...You truly mean so much to me... I'd...destroy this world...just...just to be with you... I love you so much, my precious little one..._** _" Yakunan's voice was soft as he cradled his ten year old child against his chest._

 _"I love you too, Otōsan..." Xenudah whispered, leaning against his father and shutting his eyes._

 _The Overlord fought back the incoming sobs that threatened to be let out, his emotions becoming less under his control now. "_ ** _X-Xenu...it pains me so much to say this...but I must... I will have to leave you soon...not...that I don't want to... I cannot stay for long... I have no other choice... I just don't want to leave your side... Stay right here...I'll be back._** "

But Yakunan never returned.

" ** _YOU_ PROMISED _YOU'D BE BACK!_** " Xenudah's body trembled even more as despair washed over him. He curled up into a ball, his wings covering his face and legs. He let his voice fall to a broken whisper as tears streamed down his face. " ** _You promised..._** "


	7. Shattered Association

Lloyd sighed, leaning against his father. He was worried about Yakunan, who had been crying nonstop for the past two hours. The three of them had settled into the Forest of Tranquility for the night, but they were all unable to sleep.

Garmadon sighed, stroking his son's soft, blonde hair as he held him close. "My son...you're okay... I'm here..."

"B-But...Yakunan..." Lloyd whimpered. "He's been crying for the past...two hours...what's going on with him?"

"He's been through a lot. Nothing will ever be the same for him anymore." Garmadon's voice was gentle, yet saddened as he embraced his child tight.

"Never let me go..." Lloyd cried, his broken voice touching his father's tender soul.

What was Garmadon to say? He wanted to help Yakunan, but his son wanted to remain with him. He drew in a deep breath, grasping his child's hands with such gentleness. He reached up to cradle his son's cheek with his right hand, their foreheads touching in an affectionate gesture. "Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, I know how much you want to spend time with me. I love you too...but Yakunan needs me at this moment... I'm so sorry..."

Lloyd nodded softly. "I love you, Dad..."

"So do I... I always will..." Garmadon embraced Lloyd once more as he stroked his hair, coming back inside the tent, Lloyd wrapped tightly in his arms. He was tired anyway and needed the rest. After a moment of reminiscing, he finally found the will to sleep.

* * *

" _Shin'ainaru..._ " Yakunan's sobs fell to a faint whisper as he softly cried out one of the nicknames he used for his son. " _Come back...I love you... I need you... I'm sorry I left you, Xenudah..._ "

"Yakunan, are you okay?" Garmadon asked softly as he sat down beside the former dark lord.

"No, Garmadon. I don't want to fight my own child... The thought of losing him frightens me beyond belief... _it's getting to be too much...TOO MUCH!_ " Yakunan let out a piercing shriek, much like that of a banshee. He was too overwhelmed and was unable to control his emotions any longer.

The destruction elemental sighed and stroked Yakunan's back in an attempt to console him, only to be pushed away and ordered to leave.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" the former dark lord screamed, curling up into a ball, violently trembling.

Garmadon turned to leave but before he could go any further, Yakunan spoke once more.

"Wait, come back... I'm sorry... I should not have screamed at you... It truly is so difficult..."

Silence passed as the two fathers sat in front of the green fire that Lloyd had ignited three hours ago.

"I know it is..." Garmadon replied after a while. "I know exactly how you are feeling. The supposed battle I was thought to have with Lloyd scared me just as much."

"I am sorry... _for forcing you to battle him..._ " Yakunan replied with a sob. His voice seemed to reverberate through the forest as he held the destruction elemental so close to him as he tried to calm down. " _I truly am so sorry, Garmadon..._ "

"It doesn't matter...I'm reunited with Lloyd again after so long... _It's all I've wanted..._ "

"Does it really mean that much to you?"

"Yes..." Garmadon nodded, his voice cracking, on the verge of crying now. _Had you not possessed me, it would have been nearly impossible for my son and I to reconnect once more..._ I'll help you through this..."

"Thank you... Your father really was someone who cared," remarked Yakunan with a soft smile. "There was a time...the two of us lived in peace, but the oni used me to their advantage, and...infused me with their evil powers... I was never the same, until your son freed me from the evil within, but it still will never be..."

" _Yes, it was never your fault to begin with, Yakunan. You've got to move on..._ That's what I've always told Lloyd... It's impossible to change the past."

"I caused so much pain... _hurt so many people... I just cannot escape my remorse... It has happened, and that hurts me within most of all..._ "

"I know... But I will help you. You don't deserve to live in so much pain. Especially if it wasn't your fault to begin with."

Yakunan sighed, nodding softly, gazing into the fire once more. "Thank you again, Garmadon."

"Of course... Come, it's getting late. We should head to sleep as well. Hopefully tomorrow will be better." Garmadon got up from where he was standing, glancing back at the tent where his son was sleeping.

"Yes." Yakunan replied, standing up and taking Garmadon's hand. He directed his other hand at the burning fire, using his dark energy to put it out.

The two elders walked over to the tent where Lloyd was, lifting up the flap and entering it. Garmadon let a sigh of relief escape him as he saw that Lloyd was still sleeping soundly.

"We're back, son..." he whispered, running his fingers so gently through his hair as a means of comforting him. "Everything's okay now..."

* * *

" **GAHHH I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! WHY CAN'T I ESCAPE?! _I JUST WANT YOU BACK, FATHER! COME BACK TO ME!_** " Xenudah's agonizing screams echoed through the cave as he continued to throw himself against the stone-hard wall. He winced as the pain shot through his wing and he collapsed to his knees and sobbed once more.

"But I _am_ here, Xenudah..." Yakunan spoke from the other side of the wall. " _Kono keimusho o oroshi, sugu ni muryō ni suru..._ " (Bring down this prison, set free at once...)

A purple light cracked through the stone, allowing it to crumble, revealing his father standing before him.

" ** _Otōsan..._** " Xenudah gasped in utter shock at his father's human form." **You've... _changed_...**"

"Yes... I have... _for the better... Lloyd saved me. Garmadon's child,_ " replied Yakunan as he stepped forward with his right hand outstretched in a gentle and loving way.

" **Of all people, _Hikari's grandson?!_** " Xenudah was taken aback. He couldn't believe it. The grandson of his father's sworn enemy when he was still evil was the very person who reformed him. " **I don't believe it... _I can't believe it!_** "

"Xenudah Yamiku Akurai...my child, please... You have to calm down... I do not wish to fight you..." Tears streamed down his cheeks as he pleaded for his mercy. "I love you, more than you will ever know..."

" **Then why did you leave me to fend for myself?!** " Xenudah exclaimed as he shoved his father back, not wanting to get near him. " **You don't care about me like you used to!** " His voice then fell to a faint whisper. " **And you never will...** "

"Xenudah..." Yakunan reached out once again and grasped his child's hands. "You were here because I wanted to protect you, my son. But destiny had to be so cruel as to forcing us on opposite sides of the island just moments before it split... And now I am waiting for you... So we could be a family once more... I love you, my child... If you would only just listen and come to the light... _Shite kudasai..._ " ( _Please..._ )

" ** _I don't want to be anywhere near you._ You're not my father anymore.**" With those words, Xenudah growled softly and fled to the Island of Darkness.

Within the numbing shock of his son's heartbreaking words, a memory arose:

 _"_ ** _Daddy... I'm so scared... I don't wanna leave you... I don't wanna leave you..._** _" Xenudah's soft voice whimpered into his father's ears._ " ** _DAAAAAADDYYYYY!_** _" he screamed, overwhelmed now._

 _"_ ** _Xenudah...shhhh... I'm here..._** _" Yakunan sighed softly as his five year old child cried in his arms. Despite his pure evil heart, he deeply cared for his own child. "_ ** _Even if I have to destroy this world to keep it that way, I'll never let_ anything _happen to you..._** _"_

Yakunan couldn't believe it. He pleaded wholeheartedly, only for him to be outright disowned. He collapsed to the ground, a piercing shriek escaping him as he curled up into a ball: the deeply affectionate nickname he'd used for his son all those years ago.

" _S-SHIN'AINARU!_ "


	8. Lull of Devastation

**Short chapter; I've been mostly working on fics with ElinaLunaStar on Wattpad and _Ninja Never Quit (_ the fanmade Ninjago Musical)! I've also been having a quite a bit of schoolwork as finals are next week for me. Feel free to contact me for more information on the musical—we're writing the script right now, and we'd love to have more people on board to help with that!**

* * *

Garmadon shot awake the next morning at the sound of a high pitched scream, reminiscent of his son's own but lower in pitch. Yakunan, the once former Overlord. And it seemed that something—likely his own son—had broken him _._ Garmadon peeked outside the tent, seeing his father's former archenemy curled up into a ball once more. He moved to kneel beside him. "Yakunan...what happened?"

"I saw Xenu... _b-but now..._ he resents me... _he disowned me... IT IS JUST TOO MUCH!_ " A piercing shriek escaped the former dark lord's mouth, and his body was shaking like a eight-point-nine earthquake on the Richter scale. Devastating. "If I had only stayed with him when the islands split so long ago... _NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE EVER HAPPENED!_ "

"Hey... What's going o–" Lloyd, who had just come out of the tent stopped talking at the sight before him.

Yakunan had his arms tightly wrapped around his father who was hugging him back.

"It's about Xenudah, isn't it?" Lloyd asked with a sigh while kneeling beside the two elders, though next to his father.

Garmadon nodded with a solemn expression before telling Lloyd about Xenudah's disownment.

Lloyd didn't know what to say, so he gave a soft sigh while leaning against his father, lying down in his lap, wanting comfort.

"I've got you..." his father replied while running his fingers through his hair in a gentle, consoling manner. "It'll be okay... I promise to be here for you... _Always..._ "

Yakunan fell silent, reminiscing the moment where it all collapsed.

 _Hikari slammed the sword into the ground and split the land into two._

 _"_ ** _No!_** _" Yakunan screamed, but it was then he realized..._

 _Xenudah..._

 _He was on the_ other landmass _!_

 _'_ ** _Oh, goodness no...NO!_** _' An unconsolable shriek escaped the Overlord, who had transformed into a magenta ball of energy, as the pain continued to sink in._

 _Nothing would ever be the same..._

 _He knew only recently..._

 _And now it was too late..._

 _"_ **XEEEEENUUUUDAAAAAHHHHHHH _!_** _"_


	9. Hesitance

Xenudah never left his spot in Garmadon's old tent from when he was still evil. Despite being corrupted, and five years after his encounter with Yakunan, he still had some love for his father. He just couldn't believe what he had done... The words replayed in his mind again:

 _"_ ** _I don't want to be anywhere near you. You're not my father anymore._** _"_

 _Otōsan... I'm so sorry... I want you back..._ Xenudah fell to his knees, curled up into a ball for self-protection... _I'll finish what you started... I'll destroy the Chosen One... I'll get you back for real this time..._

His eyes furrowed, fury coursing through his soul and driving him now. " **Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, you'll _never_ get away with the pain you have caused me. I swear on my life.**"

With a soft growl, he stood up with renewed motivation, determined to take down Lloyd once and for all.

Nothing would stand in his way.

* * *

Back at the Royal Palace of Secrets, the ninja had just concluded their training outside. But Kai wasn't acting like himself.

"Where's Lloyd?" the fire ninja asked, his voice slightly high pitched in concern. "I haven't seen him or his father anywhere for the past couple years. "I'm scared... Something might've happened to them... _I don't wanna lose him..._ "

"We all don't, Kai..." Nya sighed, kneeling beside her brother while wrapping an arm gently around him. "He's like our little brother... _I promise we'll find him..._ :"

" _But what if we don't...?_ " Kai curled up into a ball with his face in his knees.

"I found him!" Harumi exclaimed, her eyes lighting up as she jumped up and down in a hyperactive way.

"Wait what?!" Kai exclaimed, his eyes widening as his face slightly warmed up.

"I found someone who knows his whereabouts," explained the princess of Ninjago.

She turned to a young teenage girl. Her black, banged hair fell a few inches below her shoulder, though was tied up into a high ponytail. "Hi, I'm Kymika Ishire Akurai."

"Akurai? As in...the Overlord's family?" Kai's natural red-orange orbs widened in utter shock.

Kymika sighed softly and nodded in response, her soft purple eyes gazing down to the floor. My father is Yakunan's son... I'm his granddaughter..."

"YOU'RE HIS _WHAT?!_ " exclaimed the fire ninja. His eyes burned in worry and fear for his brother in arms. If what this girl was saying is true then–

"Sadly, yes..."

"WHERE IS HE?! _AND WHERE IS LLOYD?!_ "

"My grandfather is with him and Garmadon."

" _ARE YOU_ INSANE _?! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?!_ " Kai shoved Kymika against the wall, threatening to hurt her.

"ENOUGH!" The voice belonged to Garmadon who had entered, with a now seventeen year old Lloyd, and Yakunan as well. His tone was stern and commanding, silencing everyone in the courtyard, his eyes illuminating for a moment due to the intensity of his tone and frustration. He spoke once more, his voice now soft, the glow fading. "I'm sorry...but Kymika is right. Yakunan is her grandfather, and has now been purified. Lloyd's powers allowed for that to happen," he explained.

"But–" Kai tried to intervene, but Yakunan wasn't having any of it.

"No more. My son, Xenudah, is corrupted still. Not to mention, he disowned me just five days ago, _and I want him back_." The once-former lord of darkness was trying his absolute hardest to suppress his tears. The memory of his son's harsh, accusatory words still haunted him to this day.

Silence fell amongst the group as Yakunan tried to recollect himself, but the memories would not subside.

"I only want to make up for the pain I have caused in my life. I hurt you all so severely. None of it can be undone. I only wish to right the wrongs I have committed." Yakunan's voice was soft and solemn, paralleling the emotions he was feeling.

"I'm so sorry, Grandpa..." Kymika whispered, walking up and then wrapping her arms around him. She laid her head against his shoulder for support.

"It is just so difficult... I do _not_ want to have to fight him..." Yakunan lamented, pulling away from Kymi. "Why must destiny be so cruel? WHY MUST I BE THE ONE TO SUFFER?!"

"I'm so sorry..." Kymika repeated, still so soft.

"Leave me...I just...need some time alone, okay?" Yakunan sighed softly, willing himself to calm down now.

"As you wish, Grandfather..."

With those words, the elder of the two left to his own room to have a moment to himself.


	10. A Shift in the Balance

Xenudah soon reached the lakes of Dark Matter. The bubbly, cosmic-like substance seemed to calm his nerves, yet it also seemed to empower him. He gazed down at the pooling matter, shutting his eyes while hovering his hands over it while activating a dark purple energy.  
He needed to become stronger if he wanted to have any chance of taking Lloyd down.

Xenudah started to hover over the pool, the Dark Matter swirling around him like a tornado, changing his appearance completely.

He now had four arms, and was now wearing a set of practically indestructible armor made from the dark matter itself, the same kind the Stone Army used when his father formed them.

He then descended, more powerful than ever.

" **Father,** " Xenudah vowed. " **I'll avenge you... I promise... Lloyd will _never_ get away with what he has done... No one will... I'll make sure he _perishes_ for his actions...**" He sighed softly. " **Otōsan... I miss you... I want you back... _the real you..._** **_I won't stop trying... I shall never give up... I refuse to let my efforts go to waste..._** "

* * *

"AGH!" Lloyd felt a sharpness in his side, collapsing to his knees. Something within him was triggering a response. One that was excruciating and painful.

"Lloyd!" Garmadon rushed over immediately, cradling his boy against himself as he knelt beside him. "Oh my goodness... What happened?"

"It hurts!" Lloyd screamed, tightening his hold on his father. "IT HURTS SO MUUUUUCH! _DAAADDYYYY!_ "

" _Oh Lloyd... Ohhhh..."_ Garmadon cooed, his voice soft and gentle like a breeze. The destruction elemental ran his fingers through Lloyd's soft, blonde hair and rocked him in an attempt to console him. " _My child...I'm here... I will_ always _remain a part of you..._ "

"Daddy..." Lloyd whimpered. He curled up tighter against his father, trembling still. "Something's happening... Something's changing..."

"I fear the worst is yet to come..." Garmadon's face fell, sighing softly.

"Xenu..." Yakunan murmured, shutting his eyes to prevent tears from escaping. "He is shifting the balance of the light and darkness. And Lloyd, only you can save him."

Lloyd shivered, overwhelmed, even at an older age. "Please don't leave me." His voice was soft as he buried his face deeper into his father's chest and cried even more.

" _My little boy..._ " Garmadon whispered, tears brimming his purple eyes. It hurt to see his son like that, but that didn't matter. Lloyd was distressed and he needed to help him. "I've got you now... You're gonna be okay, Son... I promise you..."

Kymika entered the room, her hair half up, and she knelt beside the three of them. "You guys okay there?"

Yakunan gazed softly at his granddaughter, shaking his head. "Xenudah's powers have grown, causing Lloyd to be deeply affected. It has shifted the balance, quite possibly causing unrest in the land...and I fear it could get worse."

Lloyd sighed, tightening his hold on his father, his soft emerald eyes shining, due to his fragile state. He found it quite difficult to restrain the tears from escaping further.

Kymika sighed at the Chosen One, empathizing. She knew what it felt like to be so helpless. It hurt for them both, and she knew that he didn't deserve to deal with such hardships. Even if he was still older, some things would never really change. In fact, Lloyd was still so very much a child at heart. It was extremely difficult for him right now; the pressure was just becoming so much for him to bear all at once. As she continued to observe, Lloyd's father seemed to be holding his son in such a fragile way, like his child would soon collapse if he were to let go. In a way, it really was like that. Lloyd and his father had grown so close and the thought of losing one another always seemed to pain them.

"Lloyd...hold onto me..."

Kymika smiled softly at the compassion between the parent and child. "Awwhh..." she cooed, glancing back at her grandfather who was smiling as well.

The two of them left to give Lloyd and his father some time alone.

"I'll _never let go of you... Ever..._ "

Lloyd cried out again and nestled deeper into his father's chest. " _I love you...don't leave me...please, Father...please don't go... PLEASE DON'T GO!"_

Garmadon rocked his son back and forth while whispering in his ears, "Of course I won't... _I'll never... I just don't want to..._ "

Those words finally calmed Lloyd down. He allowed his tears to cease, relaxing into his father's tender hold. "I'm glad you're here..."

"I'm glad you're okay..."


	11. His Motivation

**Welp, this chapter came out of nowhere! I dunno _what_ hit me but I finally finished it! It's partly inspired by _Crazy Rich Asians_ (I've only seen the movie and I LOVE IT!) and _Romeo and Juliet_. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

" _Shin'ainaru..._ " Yakunan whispered, tears brimming his eyes as he stood out on a bridge on the palace grounds, his face buried into his hands. "Why would you do this to me? I only ever wanted you back..." _I have to try again... I have to stay hopeful... I have to... I have to..._

A soft voice replied almost immediately after. " **But I am back, Father... Join me, and we'll take control of the realms _together_ ,**" Xenudah begged, a hint of remorse in his tone. He had returned from the Dark Island, wanting desperately for his father to return to the shadows once more.

"I'm not evil anymore, though. Lloyd gave me a second chance. You can still change, just listen to me..."

" **Lloyd means _nothing_ to me! He's just a brat of a child that doesn't deserve to live whatsoever!**"

"I've known Lloyd for several years and he is _nothing_ like that. You don't understand..." Yakunan cradled his hand against his son's cheek. "I love you... _So much..._ "

Xenudah scowled in response to his father's words. " **Then how do you explain joining _them?!_ I waited _years_ for you to return and instead...instead you join those worthless ninja?!**" His eyes burned with anger as he shoved the former Overlord back again.

"Xenu, stop...just stop... _please_..." Yakunan drew in a breath and continued, "I was given a second chance, despite severely hurting the Kamiare family. And I don't want you to suffer anymore..." he replied, his gaze locked onto his son's. " _Ochitsuite kudasai, Xenudah..._ " ( _Please just calm down, Xenudah..._ )

" **I CAN'T! HOW COULD YOU, FATHER?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! I HAVE SUFFERED FOR TOO LONG, AND WHEN WE FINALLY MEET AGAIN, _YOU BETRAY ME?! WHAT KIND OF FATHER DOES THAT?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D ABANDON ME ONLY TO JOIN THE OTHER SIDE!_** "

"XENUDAH, _ENOUGH_!" Yakunan demanded, his deep voice reverberating across the palace grounds, scaring his son.

" **O-Otōsan...** " Xenudah couldn't help but whimper, his body curling up in fear. He backed away. " **What is the meaning of this?** "

"It's your daughter."

Gasping, Xenudah's eyes widened in utter shock. " **K-Kymi... _oh, goodness, no...! What's been happening with her?!_** "

"She ran...away from you...frightened at who you would become..." Yakunan explained, his voice soft as he gently squeezed his son's hand. "Please, son...change...if not for me, then for your daughter?"

Xenudah groaned in agony and allowed his four trembling hands to clench into tight fists, his wings curled up around his body as he collapsed to his knees. His voice fell to a low mutter. " **It's already so hard to suffer with the pain of nearly losing you when you had to fight Hikari...** "

"But if you'd only come to the light...back to me...and to your family I–"

"REEEEEEEEEEEK! " A shriek echoed into the distance, interrupting the conversation. "LLOYD IS JUST SOOOOOO _CUUUUUUUUTEEEE_!"

Xenudah could recognize that voice from anywhere. His own daughter he still held so dear to his heart, despite his corruption. _What have I done...? By pushing her away, by leaving her to her own devices for so long, I've exposed her to the other side... LLOYD, YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!_

" **Kymika Ishire Akurai, you shall come right here _AT ONCE!_** " Xenudah commanded, glaring at his daughter. His voice boomed across the village and frightened the residents, and even his own father and child.

"Father..." Kymika hesitated, before slowly approaching her paternal guardian. "Why scream at me? Are you okay?"

" ** _Why..._** " the four-armed warlord began, his voice firm and authoritative. " **Why in Ninjago's name would you even _consider_ sinking this low? Everyone outside our family is _never_ to be trusted. You are to follow my orders and I will _not_ allow you to do otherwise. I told you _specifically_ to never converse with the others in this realm, _especially Hikari's descendants_ , and _you deliberately disobeyed me_!**"

"But I love him, Father!" she pleaded.

" ** _I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT WORTHLESS GOLDEN NINJA!_ HE TORE MY FATHER AWAY FROM ME AND I WILL DO _EVERYTHING_ IN MY POWER TO KEEP YOU AWAY FROM HIS CORRUPTIVE INFLUENCE AS WELL! I SWORE ON MY LIFE THAT I WOULD _OBLITERATE HIM_ THE MOMENT I LAID EYES ON HIM!**"

" _I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!_ " Kymi shrieked, her eyes welling up with tears as her body trembled uncontrollably. "YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME _AT ALL_! _I SHOULD HAVE LEFT YOU EARLIER AND NEVER RETURNED!_ " With a sob, she shoved her father back and ran off into the distance.

" ** _KYMIKA AKURAI! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!_** " Xenudah yelled at the top of his lungs, anger burning in his chest.

"XENUDAH, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR OWN CHILD?! SHE LOVES HIM AND I ALLOWED IT!"

" **FATHER, _YOU_ DID THIS?! SHE IS _MY_ DAUGHTER AND I WILL NOT ALLOW _ANYONE_ EXCEPT MYSELFTO ORDER HER AROUND!**" His voice fell to a soft sob at the thought of losing his only child to the light. Xenudah collapsed to his knees, his voice shaky now. " **O-Otōsan, I-I...I can't lose h-her...not after...not after w-what happened t-to y-you...** "

Yakunan nodded his head ruefully and knelt to his son's side. "So do I... _Xenu, please...this is tearing our family apart... Join me and we'll be together once more..."_

" ** _I-I want that s-so much... I want to be together again, but I can't leave...I'm tethered to the shadows... Oh,_ please, Father...why can't you return to the darkness with me...**"

"It's because we'll end up leaving your daughter behind... _I'm sorry... I know it pains you to hear that, but the moment Lloyd met her, it was as if they were_ meant _for each other._ " Yakunan drew his son against his chest for the first time in years, though it was short-lived as Xenudah pushed him back again.

" **WHY MUST THIS BE SO _DIFFICULT_?!**" Xenudah howled agonizingly, his head reared back in fury towards the monks in the Cloud Kingdom for cursing his family so. His upper hands were clenched into fists above his heart. " ** _I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMOOOOOREEEEEEE!_** "

"Ohh, Xenu... _Xenu, hold onto me... You've got to calm down..._ " Yakunan begged, gazing into his child's eyes with concern and unconditional love.

" **CALM DOWN?! I _REFUSE TO_!**" Xenudah fumed, his father's words being his final straw. " **NOT WHEN MY OWN DAUGHTER HAS FALLEN TO THE FORCES OF LIGHT AND IS AT RISK OF LEAVING US FOREVER!** "

Yakunan sighed and shook his head. "She loves him... It's too late...there's no changing that now."

" ** _MŌ Ī, OTŌSAN!_** " ( _ENOUGH, FATHER!_ ) Xenudah demanded, tired of everything and too furious to see the errors of his ways. " **I'LL SEE TO IT PERSONALLY THAT SHE CAN'T BE WITH HIM! YOU NEVER SHOULD HAVE LEFT ME! YOU SHOULD HAVE TAKEN ME WITH YOU! YOU JUST OUTRIGHT LEFT ME TO FIGHT THE FIRST SPINJITZU MASTER, AND HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT THE LAND WOULD BE SEPARATED, QUITE LITERALLY TEARING US APART FOR DECADES ON END?! WE COULD HAVE CONQUERED NINJAGO TOGETHER WITH MY DAUGHTER BY OUR SIDE! THERE IS NO HOPE LEFT, ALL OF THAT IS IN VAIN, AND NOW I AM LEFT WITH NO CHOICE BUT TO USE FORCE TO BRING US TOGETHER UNTIL THE END OF TIME ITSELF! THE KAMIARES WILL PAY FOR ALL OF THIS AND I AM _DONE_ WITH WATCHING OUR OWN FAMILY CRUMBLE INTO PIECES!**"

* * *

 **As of this chapter, (which, in my opinion is the best chapter I've ever written in the entirety of my fanfiction stories so far) this is why I love the Akurai family just as much as Lloyd and Garmadon. It's not just the love and compassion they have for one another (or lack thereof for angst purposes), but also the sacrifices they're wholeheartedly willing to make to bring each other close again and/or keep them safe.**

 **It's the very reason why Garmadon's death, as well as Hunted and Sons of Garmadon, were just so heartbreaking for me. It's what kept me hooked on this very show for so long, and it's the reason why I started to even write fanfiction in the first place. None of that would have happened if the characters weren't _that freaking close_.**

 **With all that aside, I wish all of you a very Happy New Year! I hope you guys have an amazing 2019 and just an awesome life in general! I love you all so much and sincerely thank you for the support you have given me these past couple of years!**

 **Stay determined,**

 **Zena Airale**


	12. Legacy

Sensei Garmadon Kamiare was at the Temple of Resurrection—only he and Wu knew its location—wanting a moment for himself. He'd been through so much over the past several years and he just needed a break from everything and everyone. Now kneeling over the altar, he was unable to hold back silent sobs of overwhelming emotion. Everything was taking a toll on him.

Unbeknownst to the destruction elemental, however, Lloyd had followed him, curious as to where he was going, even though his father specifically told him not to follow. It took a few minutes but he finally reached the secret door. He went inside the door, climbing up the stairs, leading to the Temple. As he reached the top, he could hear his father sobbing uncontrollably. Then, there was silence.

"Dad?" Lloyd asked as he saw Garmadon kneeling over the altar, not making a sound whatsoever. "What's wrong?"

No response.

"Dad..." Lloyd softly spoke again, wrapping his arms around his father as he laid his head against Garmadon's.

"Lloyd, please... I want some time alone..." Gently pushing his son off of him, Garmadon shook his head and gestured towards the exit of the temple. "Please leave..."

"But–"

"Leave me..." the older man muttered.

"What...?" Lloyd tried to reason with him.

"Please...give me a moment alone..."

"But, Dad..."

" _Just leave me, alright?!_ "

"Dad... _please..._ "

" _Stop this right now!"_

 _"Dad, you don't really love me, do you?"_

Garmadon just couldn't take it. His own child was bothering him. _And then those words..._

" _ENOUGH, LLOYD!_ "

 _Crack..._

The pedestal.

Garmadon's powers.

Silence.

Lloyd shook his head in guilt and turned away. "I'm _so_ sorry... I was curious...but I shouldn't have followed you..." He glanced towards Garmadon, his emerald green orbs meeting his father's faintly glowing purple ones before turning back to leave the area. "I'll go now..."

What had he done? He should've never pushed his son away. Garmadon remembered how broken Yakunan was when Xenudah disowned him just years ago, and he didn't want to make that same mistake. " _Lloyd, hold on!_ " he cried out. His voice then fell to a softer tone. "You can stay with me... It's okay... _It's okay..._ " When Lloyd bolted to him, Garmadon caught him in his arms, running a hand through his child's soft hair in gentle consolation.

"Dad, _I'm so sorry_..." Lloyd finally couldn't hold his sobs back anymore and cried into his father's chest, too overwhelmed now.

"Don't apologize... This was never wholly because of you..." the sensei whispered.

"Don't leave..." Lloyd whimpered softly and tearfully. His breath shuddered as he leaned against his father, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"I won't..." the older man reassured adamantly. "Not now, not ever, not for anything... I _truly_ do not want to leave your side... I love you, my precious son. Never, _ever_ forget that..."

Lloyd smiled. "I won't. I'm happy we're together." He cried out softly in delight. " _Dad, please... Don't leave me..._ " the green ninja whimpered.

"Shhhhhhh..." the destruction elemental hushed, carding his fingers so gently through his hair, burying his face into it. "My baby, I'm not going to... I'll never let you go... I'm scared I'll lose you to Xenudah's wrath... But it'll be okay in time... I promise... You'll be okay... _Everything'll be okay..._ Just calm down... _calm down..._ "

Once again, silence fell amongst the two, the both of them relaxing at last.

"Where are we?" Lloyd asked, his curiosity emerging once more. "It's pretty cool."

Sighing, Garmadon took his son's hands, leaning against the cracked pedestal. "The Temple of Resurrection. However, in order for you to truly understand, I'm about to disclose things from our family's legacy I haven't told you about yet. Sadly, it's the reason why I became evil in the first place.

My father created this world, but was never from it. There are sixteen realms including Ninjago, one of which is known as the Realm of Oni and Dragons, formally known as Isharu. It's also the first realm that has ever existed. The Oni had the power to destroy, while the Dragons had the power to create, with the leaders being Tohakai and Sakusei respectively. Both were at peace, but one day, war broke out between the two races. Much like with the battle between my father and Yakunan, neither had an advantage over the other, and through this, my father was created with the power of both."

"Wait, then that means I'm part Oni and Dragon too?" Lloyd asked his father who nodded in confirmation.

"Yes. Now, both sides knew if they had my father in their possession, they would ultimately win the war in their favor. Of course, my father knew that as well, and so he left, creating Ninjago. You've heard about the battle between him and Yakunan, though there is more to that than you would initially realize. Soon after my father left, Tohakai was furious that he had left the First Realm."

"He would've gone after him, right?"

"Not exactly. He wasn't able to leave the realm, but dragons could. So he took one of the dragon's eggs and infused it with dark oni powers, and once it fully matured, he sent him through a portal with a legion of oni warriors."

"Wait, what happened to the Oni?" Lloyd asked. "I've never heard it mentioned that they were part of the battle against the First Spinjitzu Master."

"That was because Yakunan ordered them to not interfere with the battle. If they had, my father would have never stood a chance. In their grief when the land divided, they isolated themselves in Primeval's Eye, hiding the three Oni Masks there as well: the Mask of Vengeance, the Mask of Deception, and the Mask of Hatred.

Do you remember Mystaké?" Garmadon asked, pulling Lloyd against him.

"Yeah."

"Well, she's also an oni, the reason for why the both of us and Wu will live such long lives. Mystaké fell in love with the world my father created, and the two of them fell in love as well. But when Wu and I were born, everything changed, for better and for worse... Wu took on my father's dragon inheritance, while I took on his oni inheritance. Therefore, I was always destined to become evil one day; the Devourer's bite was only a catalyst...and as you know...I could have lost you _for good_ , Lloyd Montgomery..." the destruction elemental choked out, his voice so quiet but enough for his son to hear. He buried his face into his son's soft mop of blonde hair, unable to hold a sob back. He started to cry uncontrollably once more.

"D-Dad... _I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry..._ " Lloyd leaned against his father's chest while closing his eyes in sympathy.

"It's alright...I'm here... You have saved me, even though it was just years ago... For that I am grateful... I've missed you dearly..." Garmadon smiled, despite the tears cascading down his face. " _At last we are together, and it's been far too long..._ "


	13. Faded Light

"Xenudah, please, don't do this!" Yakunan begged, grasping his son's hand, trying desperately to hold back the tears.  
Anger burned in Xenudah's eyes directed towards the _cursed_ green ninja who dared to take his daughter away from him. " **I HAVE TO! THERE IS NO OTHER OPTION! I'LL KILL LLOYD AND THEN EVERYONE ELSE IN THE WORLD WILL FALL AS WELL!** "

He stormed away, his fists clenched tight in an unrelenting hatred for the Chosen One, as he knew exactly where Lloyd's energy source was coming from. And the fact that he was still alive infuriated him even further. He really needed to get his revenge.

Lloyd was at the Temple of Resurrection.

Xenudah was pursuing him.

And nothing could stop him now.

* * *

"Shhhhhh... Just rest, my little one... _I am right here... I'll never leave your side..._ " Garmadon whispered to his precious child after several moments passed before drifting into a gentle song, rocking his child as he vocalized:

"'Sweet little light, close your eyes. Let my arms keep you safe and warm. No darkness will touch you under my watch, as I will look out for you, protect you from harm.

Oh precious child, my heart is with you today... I'm right here beside you now... Everything will be okay...

Stay with me forever... I will never let you go... I love you so much, more than you'll ever know...

Sweet little child, stay beside me always... Nothing will ever hurt you, because I love you...

Oh precious child, my heart is with you today... I'm right here beside you now... Everything will be okay...

After all, you'll forever be a part of me... Always a part of me... Always a part...of me...'"

Garmadon smiled softly as Lloyd finally allowed sleep to overcome his mind, and he tightened his hold on him in response, reaching up to finger his seventeen-year-old boy's hair in gentle comfort. "There, there... You'll be alright now..."

The softness of the touch relaxed Lloyd's mind completely. Nothing could go wrong now, right?

A low voice reverberated in the room, sending creepy, sinister chills down the spines of the father and child. It was like a vibrating drum that pounded apprehension into those who would listen. " ** _Oh, Garmadon... What a touching moment..._ It's a shame it will end as soon as it began...**"

"Xenudah, what is the meaning of this?" Garmadon growled softly, as not to disturb his sleeping child. His eyes glowed a vivid purple as he continued to watch in hatred at the former Overlord's son. Yakunan's relationship with Xenudah never crossed his mind at that point; he was too overwhelmed at the thought of losing this child to this... _monster._

Xenudah spoke venomously, his eyes burning in such an intense manner. " **Your wretched family tore my father and daughter away from me! So I will tear your child away from _you_! It was inevitable from the start. I'm here to finish the job.**" He pointed his katana at the said green ninja, infusing it with dark blue-purple energy.

"HOW _DARE_ YOU DISRESPECT MY FAMILY IN SUCH A WAY?!" the destruction elemental snapped, backing up with his child still in his arms.

" **What can I say?! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR CHILD!** " Xenudah retorted. His eyes flashed brightly as he tightened his hold on the katana he was carrying.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK AT ONCE, XENUDAH! YOU SHALL LEAVE MY CHILD _ALONE!_ "

" **NEVER! AND I REFUSE TO LET _ANYONE_ STAND IN MY WAY AND PREVENT ME FROM DOING SO!**"

"STAY AWAY FROM LLOYD _NOW_!"

"D-Dad..." Lloyd murmured groggily as his eyes fluttered open. He yelped upon laying his eyes on Xenudah's blade and curled up against his father in fear.

"Stay close, my son... I have to do this... _I can't lose you again..._ " Garmadon's body trembled a little, gesturing for Lloyd to get out of the way, but still in his sight. _Of course he chose the time when my child is the most vulnerable... I should have known..._

 _"_ ** _Your son should have died in the Final Battle so long ago at the hands of my father!_** "

" _XENUDAH_ , SHUT UP!" the sensei shouted, hands clenched tighter as they trembled uncontrollably. Garmadon was beyond angry. He was furious.

" ** _Over my dead body!_** "

" ** _AAAAAAARRGGHHHHHHHH!_** "

That did it for the destruction elemental. Tired of verbally combating with Xenudah, he decided to take matters into his own hands. Softly chanting an ancient incantation, the destruction elemental glared at the spawn of the former dark lord. Within seconds, he became enveloped in a black cloud of smoke, which swirled around him like a tornado.

"Dad..." Lloyd had never seen his father so furious in his entire life. Not even when the serpentine tried to throw him into the lava so long ago. "I love you..." he whispered, fearing the worst.

When the smoke cleared, Garmadon was no longer in his human form, but rather in his oni form. His irises burned a crimson red with deep purple pupils.

Lloyd backed away at the sight of his father's transformation, but in the back of his mind, knew his father was doing this on his behalf.

" **Xenudah, I will _never_ let you get away with killing my only child! AND I WILL NOT REST UNTIL I _DESTROY YOU_!**"

" ** _IT'S TOO LATE!_** " Xenudah threw the energy infused sword into the green ninja's chest, just barely missing his heart. " ** _Say goodbye to your worthless spawn of a child!_** " And with those words, he vanished.

Garmadon allowed a choking sob to escape his lips as he sprinted to Lloyd's side, transforming back into a human, trying to numb the pain with his healing energy. He clutched his son against his chest as he carefully took out the blade, neutralizing the wound. His sobs grew stronger, and he cursed destiny for giving his precious little angel such a pitiful fate. All he wanted was to protect his little boy, but he'd failed. That prospect only shattered him further, crushing his heart into billions of pieces. "Stay with me, Lloyd... _Stay with me,_ please _..._ " The destruction elemental tightened his hold on his child, trying to remind himself to calm down, but it was truly difficult for him. He had to keep his spirits up, or he'd be unable to save Ninjago...

 _But what if...?_

A sob escaped him, unable to be restrained anymore. "I c-can't lose you...please, baby...don't go..."

"Garmadon?" A soft female voice, belonging to Kymika, entered the destruction elemental's ears, a stark contrast to the harsh, accusatory words of her own father.

"Xenudah...he..." Garmadon fell into sobs once more, unable to finish his sentence, though Kymika knew what he was talking about.

"Father... _how could you..._ " Kymika knelt beside Garmadon and laid her head against his shoulder.

"I-I'm so sorry, Kymika..." the sensei whispered, inviting her into the embrace, which she accepted.

But then the argument... Those words... The way Xenudah described his son as a "worthless spawn". All of that still haunted him, even just a mere hour after it happened.

 _It all resulted in his son being mortally wounded._

Garmadon wouldn't let his child leave him. He softly let out a breath, gazing into Kymika's sorrowful eyes. "I'll try my best to bring him back to you, but it may be hopeless. He appears to be too far from redemption now... I'm truly sorry."

"Hopefully not though... I don't want to lose him like you don't want to lose your child."

"I can't lose him...not so soon... _I won't be able to live with myself..._ "

A sharp gasp broke the silence, Kymika's eyes widening in horror at the realization that Lloyd's body was now cold.

Garmadon Kamiare's own child... _was gone._

"N-No...it can't be... _!_ " the destruction elemental cried in disbelief. He shut his eyes to keep the tears at bay, but to no avail. " _W-We were just s-so close... So...close... I promised to protect you, Lloyd...with every fiber of my being...and yet I failed...and you died as a result..._ "

 _Oh, Garmadon..._ Kymika backed away and left to give the sensei space to grieve. She just felt so sorry for the elder son of the First Spinjitzu Master.

A shriek escaped Garmadon's lips as he broke away from his child, curling up on the ground. His eyes started glowing purple, his emotions returning once more. "I wish I never had to turn evil! I wish our family was never cursed! I wish we could be together forever! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS?! _IT HURTS SO MUCH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I-I CAAAAAAAAAAN'T!_ " His words fell to unconsolable sobs as his body trembled uncontrollably.

Nothing could save Lloyd now.

After all Garmadon tried to do to prevent harm from being inflicted to his child, it was never enough.


	14. Lost in Despair

Three hours after Lloyd's demise, a swirling blue purple portal emerged as Xenudah very softly recited an ancient spell in the courtyard of the palace. Just then, a copious amount of black smoke exited from the portal, swirling around Xenudah like they were serpentine under his control with unadulterated obedience.

The Oni in their spirit form.

A faint hissing noise came from the smoke, the Oni clearly excited for their upcoming conquest of Ninjago.

" **I've done it!** " Xenudah exclaimed in pure joy and glee, albeit his twisted motives. " **Now, Ninjago will fall and there will be no stopping darkness from taking this world over until the end of time!** "

" _Xenudah..._ what have you _DONE_?!" Garmadon seethed, somewhat recovered from the tragedy. His eyes glared with fury and disgust at the very person who dared to take his son away from him. He couldn't believe that Xenudah would go this far, yet at the same time he also could. His eyes narrowed as he clenched his fists. " _YOU KILLED MY ONLY CHILD!_ AND NOW YOU WANT TO DESTROY EVERYTHING MY FATHER CREATED?! WHAT MORE COULD YOU TAKE _AWAY FROM ME_?!"

Xenudah glared at the destruction elemental with such ferocity and hatred. His hands glowed with a dark purple-blue energy, a dark force that he was competent in using. " ** _HOW CAN I_ EVER _FORGIVE HIKARI, YOU AND THE REST OF HIS DESCENDANTS FOR THE PAIN YOU HAVE CAUSED MY FAMILY AND I?! I HAD TO RESORT TO FORCE! I WANT MY FATHER AND DAUGHTER BACK!_** "

" _HOW CAN I FORGIVE_ YOU _?! YOU MAY HAVE LOST YOUR FAMILY TO THE LIGHT, BUT I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT RIGHT NOW!_ " shouted Garmadon, his voice booming across the entire courtyard." _I VOWED TO PROTECT MY CHILD, I FAILED, AND YOU...DESTROYED HIM WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT!_ "

" ** _BECAUSE I DIDN'T CARE ABOUT HIM! AND I NEVER WILL!_** "

Just then, a mysterious golden light began to swirl around Xenudah, catching him by surprise.

"Lloyd..." Garmadon breathed, recognizing the energy.

" ** _WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?! I THOUGHT HE DIED!_** " Xenudah shrieked. " ** _AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!_** "

A blinding light surrounded the two. When it faded, albeit slowly, a man half a decade older than Garmadon, but looking more like a young adult with a robe similar to his father was in the warlord's place.

"Garmadon, I'm so sorry..." Xenudah apologized, his dark blue eyes welling up in tears of remorse.

"I CAN'T TRUST YOU ANYMORE! _YOU MURDERED LLOYD_ IN FRONT OF ME _! YOU KNEW I CARED, YOU KNEW HE WAS MY EVERYTHING, AND YET YOU_ STILL _TORE HIM AWAY FROM ME!_ "

"But I–"

"ENOUGH, XENUDAH! I CANNOT DEAL WITH THIS ANYMORE! JUST LEAVE! I AM DONE WITH YOU! _I HATE YOU!_ " Too broken to speak further, Garmadon fled from the area to his room, where Lloyd's corpse was residing at the moment.

" _O-OTŌSAAAAAAAAANNN! TASUKETE!_ " ( _HELP ME!_ ) Xenudah wailed, desperate for love and comfort.

Yakunan rushed over to his son at the sounds of his screams, embracing him tight, rocking him while whispering sweet nothings into his raven black hair, his voice filled with such love and affection. " _Shin'ainaru..._ _Watashi to koko ni todomaru... Koko ni ite... Amarini mo osokunakereba eien ni anata o aishite itai..._ " (Stay here with me...stay here... I want to love you forever if it's not too late...) He choked back a sob. "I've missed you so much..."

"I missed you too, Otōsan, but I'm so _s-sorry..._ " Xenudah bawled uncontrollably into his father's arms. "I was so horrible... I-I... _I killed Lloyd in my undying hatred for him, released the Oni, and now Garmadon hates me for bringing harm to his child and all of Ninjago!_ "

"Xenudah...this is not your fault... It's my fault I had to leave you like that...we could have been together, but I...I put you in that cave and never returned...until it was too late... I am here for and with you now... I promise to never leave your side again..."

"Father?" Another soft voice replied, the owner's eyes welling up in overwhelming emotion.

"Kymika... _Oh, my baby girl... I've missed you... I've missed you so much..._ "

"Who would've thought we'd ever see the day?" Kymika smiled as she knelt beside her father and grandfather. Tears streamed down her face as she tightened her hold on him. It was too surreal and just so overwhelming.

"Wait...the energy...it was _golden_... Lloyd's powers... _cured me_..."

And with that realization, all hatred towards the green ninja vanished from Xenudah's mind and soul completely.

" _It's over...but Garmadon hates me b-because I killed his only child... Unless...there is some way to bring him back to life, which I doubt there is..._ "

"There is, Xenu... You and I... _all three of us, for that matter,_ have creation powers... It was what allowed my corrupted self to create the Great Devourer," Yakunan explained, his deep, soft voice resonating with optimism. "You can still reconnect with the Kamiares. There is still hope, my child..."

* * *

Garmadon ran as fast as he possibly could, ignoring the concernful looks from the staff and the others living in the Royal Palace. Tears streamed down his face as he fled from the hatred coursing through his soul and heart. He just wanted to see his child again. He just missed Lloyd too much.

 _Lloyd Ryuda Kamiare...why must destiny have to be so cruel to us...?_ Garmadon lamented, his body shaking and trembling uncontrollably. _I just got you back, and you're torn from me..._ again _... I can't live without you...I cannot... I-I cannot... Please little one, come back to me... Come back home... I love you... I can't do this right now, because...you're what fuels me...you're the one who I wake up every day for... You are the one I cannot live without... I can't believe you're gone now...I can't believe he killed you... I can't believe you're not with me anymore..._

The master of destruction was just so consumed in his thoughts that he didn't even realize he bumped into someone, but his eyes widened in horror, then narrowed in anger as he realized who he had run into.

" _Xenudah._ "

Yakunan's son sighed and lowered his head in guilt, lowering his head in respect. Secretly though, he was scared that Garmadon was going to push him away again. "I can explain."

"Why?! I told you to leave and that I hated you! Why do you keep pursuing me?!"

"Because my father told me there's a way to save your son."

Garmadon froze at the words 'save your son'. _This can't be..._ "No... You...can't be serious, I..." He staggered back against the wall, shock and fear written in his face.

"No, seriously, look!" Xenudah exclaimed, panic clear in his voice as he spoke. "His body is literally _gone_!"

Garmadon peeked into the room, gasping upon seeing the bed empty. He started to hyperventilate. "Oh, goodness no... _Oh no..."_

"Garmadon, are you alright?"

"No, Xenudah! Someone took _my only child's dead body AWAY_ FROM ME!"

A piercing cry escaped the father's lips as he collapsed to his knees and shrieked. His body trembled in uncontrollable spasms, sending cold shivers down his spine as horror wracked his already strained heartstrings. Alas, he could not hold it in any longer, and resorted to trembling even more.

" _LLLLOOOOYYYYYYYYYYD_!"

It was just _too much_...


	15. Grief Clouding, Hope Alighting

**Wow, this chapter took forever! I've been in robotics, doing schoolwork and college prep, as well as working on the Ninjago Musical. Hope you enjoy this!**

 **-Zena Airale**

* * *

Garmadon sighed, his voice soft now. "Xenudah, more than anything, I want my child back...from the dead, and here with me... I cannot do this alone, and yet I am unsure if I should trust you... You started this whole mess... _you killed my only child..._ " He collapsed to his knees, feeling his depression consume him once more.

"Garmadon, I'm so sorry... The evil within...it controlled me... I allowed it to... _I'm just...so sorry..._ " Xenudah apologized, his voice so soft and remorseful. He knelt down beside the distressed sensei, putting a hand on his back.

Garmadon flinched a bit when he felt the touch, however. To him it felt like a sharp pain, and he thought it was his powers reacting with Xenudah's. Though it was probably his emotions taking over again. It would never be the same without his child...

He then got sucked into a memory from long ago.

 _The rain was hitting hard against the Bounty's walls, and thunder boomed, reverberating across the land of Ninjago, scaring the green ninja, who was a child once more._

 _"Daddy, I don't wanna leave you..." Lloyd whispered, curling up against his father, wanting comfort from the thunder and lightning strikes that terrified him so much._

 _"Oh, my little boy...come here... I've got you..." Garmadon knelt beside his child and held him tightly against his chest, running his fingers through his soft blonde hair. "Nothing will_ ever _hurt you again... I promise you..."_

"Oh, baby... _I'm so sorry I couldn't keep my promise..."_ Garmadon cried so softly, rocking himself in a ball. "What've I done? I'm just... _It hurts..._ "

Xenudah sighed, pulling his hand away, easing Garmadon's tension just slightly. "Shall I give you some time alone to recover?"

"Yes, please... _T-Thank you..._ " the destruction elemental replied, nodding softly in gratitude.

"Of course. I understand if you don't want me near you. I respect that." Xenudah sighed and left, but not before glancing back to see Garmadon shut the door behind him.

* * *

Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane and Nya were in the living room when Kymika came rushing in.

Her eyes were bloodshot and her tears fell onto her purple cotton tank top. Her now shoulder-length hair was worn down as well, brushing gently against her bare shoulders, comforting her ever so slightly. "I have some troubling news," she quietly informed. "Lloyd's gone..."

"What?!" Kai exclaimed, his fists shaking beside his legs, nearly turning white from how tight he was holding them. "Who in the name of Ninjago would even do such a thing?!"

"My father..." Kymika lowered her head and choked back a sob.. "He wanted...revenge for Grandpa and I being torn away from him..."

"I knew we couldn't trust that guy!" the fire elemental exclaimed "He hurt—no, _killed_ —my best friend! How can I ever forgive him for that?!" Kai was truly pissed; his own friend had died, and he couldn't do anything to protect him. He curled up into a ball and trembled uncontrollably, too upset now.

"Shhhh...it's gonna be okay... _I promise..._ " Nya sighed, wrapping her arms around her emotional elder brother. Her slender yet callused hands fingered through his now smoothed down hair, and she rocked him back and forth

No one was faring well.

Just at that very moment, Xenudah entered the room with his father, Yakunan, causing Kai to lose all control of his sanity.

"XENUDAH, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH!" he screamed. "YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" The master of fire shoved his sister off and began to pursue the son of the former Overlord, nearly cornering him against the wall.

However, before Kai could succeed, Xenudah curled up into a ball and let out a faint cry as he let tears stream down his face in pure, unadulterated remorse. "I'm...so sorry... _so sorry..._ " He swallowed back the choking sobs that dared to escape his lips, his throat burning. "I never should've done this... None of you will ever forgive me..."

" _Shin'ainaru..._ " Yakunan knelt down beside his son and wrapped his arms tight around him as he carefully rocked him.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" his son shrieked, shoving him away only seconds afterwards. I'LL ONLY MAKE EVERYTHING _WORSE_!" Before his father could even say anything, he rushed away to the safe haven of his room.

"Xenudah..." croaked the former Overlord, feeling his chest clench violently and tears welling up in his eyes. He groaned in remorse and overwhelming pain as he let them fall. _Father, how could you let this happen to my child? To me? To Garmadon? To Lloyd? To Ninjago? I just cannot take it anymore!_

* * *

About an hour passed, and there was no word from either Garmadon or Xenudah. It was so quiet.

Too quiet...

But then suddenly...

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Xenudah was shaking in bed in the room he and his father shared now. He was curled up in a ball underneath a really fluffy purple blanket. Even though the bristles brushed against him, it still wouldn't calm the chaos in his stormy soul. "I CAN'T _TAKE THIS ANNYYYMMMOOOOREEEEEE!_ "

A soft knock could be heard on the other side of the door, Xenudah flinching as he heard it.

Too familiar.

His own father...

" _Xenudah, my son..._ I'm so sorry..." Yakunan lamented, his soft voice resonating with immense emotion as he tried to plead for his child. "Truly I am... Just please, come out... _Come out..._ I cannot deal with this anymore..." The former dark lord placed his forehead against the door as he willed his breathing to slow down. "I can't do this without you... You can't just abandon me...you can't just leave me behind... I don't want to leave your side again... Please... _don't you dare do this to me, Xenudah..._ "

"STAY _AWAY_ FROM ME!"

"No..." Yakunan insisted, his voice slightly raised now. "I won't leave... Please come out... I just want to be for you eternally... I want to hold you close and never let you go ever again. _I just want you back, Xenudah..._ "

" _Otōsan..._ " Xenudah whispered softly. Faint breathing and soft footsteps could be heard coming to the door, and it soon opened up.

" _I'm so sorry, Dad... Please forgive me..._ " Xenudah sobbed, his body trembling so uncontrollably as he collapsed into his father's arms and cried harder. His raven black hair was practically soaking from the sweat. He was about to hyperventilate.

" _Of course, Xenu..._ I've got you now... You'll be okay... _I'll be right here... I'll never let you go..._ " Yakunan consoled, tightening his hold on his child. "None of this is your fault, okay?"

"I-I just w-want Garmadon t-to t-trust m-me... _I ca-can't live like this... I-It hurts... So m-much..._ "

"Garmadon's been through too much, my child... I understand where you are coming from, and I'll be here to protect you and care for you, no matter the cost."

"Thank you... _I don't know what I'd do without you, Father..._ " Xenudah shivered and tightened his hold on Yakunan, never wanting to let go at all.

Yakunan tightened his hold as well, his arms around his son with such gentleness and love despite their strained past. "Xenudah Akurai, my child... You have been through such chaos these past several years... Let me be here for you... Let me be your father once more..."

"I love you so much..."

"So do I... I'll never let anything tear us apart ever again... I promise, Xenudah... _I promise..._ "

Silence fell for a moment after that. The father and child were interlocked in each other's embrace, never daring to let go whatsoever. Xenudah just couldn't. He was too afraid to leave his father behind.

What if...

"W-Why ca-can't I let g-go?" Xenudah whimpered, his body trembling uncontrollably.

His father noticed this at once, tightening his hold on him. " _Shin'ainaru..._ _Tada watashi o nigitte kudasai... watashi wa anata o ika semasen..._ " (Just hold onto me... I'll _never_ let you go...)

Xenudah gasped suddenly after a moment more of silence, meeting eyes with his father, a soft smile stretching across his slightly reddened face.

"Lloyd's... _alive!_ "


	16. Finding a Way

**A short chapter. I love y'all!**

 **-Zena Airale**

* * *

"Garmadon? Are you there?" Xenudah's soft voice echoed in the hallway as he neared the destruction elemental's room.

"I thought I told you to leave me _alone_." Garmadon's voice was low and bitter, still devastated from the loss of his child.

"Yes, but...your son... He's alive." Xenudah sighed as he knelt beside Garmadon.

"Truly?"

"Truly."

"Oh, Xenudah...how can I ever thank you..." Garmadon replied, taking his hands. His eyes shone with unshed tears.

"I'm so sorry..." Xenudah shook his head and lowered it in shame, his dark blue-purple eyes starting to well up with tears also. "I don't...I don't want you to hate me for what I've done to you... _to your child..._ "

"Xenudah, I forgive you... I know you once hated him, but I know now that you've changed your ways. I appreciate that you're trying to right your wrongs." Garmadon held Xenudah against him, missing doing that for so long with his child. " _You're going to be okay... I'm sorry I said I hated you... It's just...when I lost my child...it all...it all collapsed. Nothing made sense for me anymore... It was different without Lloyd...difficult even. But now he's bound to be in danger...I just don't know where to start..._ "

"I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have... _I just..._ " Xenudah was on the verge of sobbing now.

"Son?" Another voice entered the room. Yakunan Akurai, the former Overlord knelt beside his child and wrapped his arms around him, Garmadon letting Xenudah go. "Are you alright?"

"No..." Xenudah collapsed into his father's arms. "We reconciled, but I still can't forgive myself..."

"Oh, Xenudah..." Softly, Yakunan whispered sweet nothings into his son's hair. "Just hold onto me...just hold on...hold on...

Garmadon watched the exchange with a soft smile before reaching behind his neck to unclasp a locket. It was golden with his family's crest, a dragon, engraved on it. He shakily opened the small pendant, revealing a small photograph. It was of him holding Lloyd as a child. He remembered the mischievousness of his little boy and teared up at the thought, wanting nothing more than to reunite with his son after all this time.

Xenudah seemed to notice his distress as he laid his head against Garmadon's shoulder, gazing at the photo as well. "He's...adorable..." A soft chuckle escaped his lips, his and Lloyd's fathers holding him close.

"He truly is..." Garmadon reminisced, glancing at his former adversary. "We'll get him back, and we'll make things right."

"But we can't leave now," Xenudah replied, softly sighing. "It's broad daylight out there. Everyone in Ninjago, the ninja could–"

His father nodded his head. "My son is right. We leave at nightfall then."

Xenudah growled, anger filling his senses. "Why'd I have to release the Oni... _They're_ the ones who took Lloyd away from you, Garmadon."

"Xenudah, calm down..." Garmadon whispered. "We don't have the time to dwell on this... You know as well as I that I want my child back..."

"I'm sorry..." Xenudah lowered his head, his blue-purple eyes welling up with tears.

"It's okay, Xenudah...I forgive you..." the destruction elemental replied with a soft smile of reassurance. "That is in the past. Nothing can change it. All we can do now is to move forward and make the most of it. For now, we wait until nightfall."


	17. All This Time

Day seemed to fall as quickly as it came. Garmadon was in his room, still as distant as ever. All he wanted was to see his precious little child again.

Once more, he was sucked into a memory from so long ago, before any of this chaos even began.

 _Garmadon's mind was brought out of his dark thoughts of conquest at the sound of a small cry._

 _"WAAAAAAAAAHHH!"_

 _"Oh, Lloyd, my child..." Garmadon practically cried, so consumed with paternal adoration. He rushed into his child's room to see a three-year-old Lloyd squirming uncontrollably in his bed, his fluffy green blanket shoved away to where he wouldn't touch it anymore. It felt as if there was something itching him._

 _'When would the agony end? I just want my family to be alright...'_

 _"Come here, little one..." the destruction elemental cooed, pulling Lloyd close to him against his chest, but not too close that it would hurt him. Bringing severe harm to his little boy was the last thing he would ever do. "I'm here... I've got you now... I'll never let you go..."_

"Lloyd Ryuda Kamiare...you mean more to me than anything..." Garmadon's soft gaze at his child's picture in the locket caused his eyes to tear up once more. "Come back... I do miss you, Lloyd...come home to me..." he managed to whisper.

"Garmadon Kamiare?" Xenudah's soft voice brought the destruction elemental out of his swirling thoughts.

"Oh, it's just you," Garmadon replied, drawing in a breath and keeping his eyelids shut closed to keep the tears at bay. He opened them, revealing purple irises of gentle softness. "Right, we have to head out. I was completely distracted thinking of my child... I miss him, you know..."

The tenderness in his distant cousin's voice continually resonated in Xenudah's soul. His chest clenched in guilt. "Again, I'm so sorry."

"No matter. Let me just get my things, and then we'll leave to find my son."

"Alright," nodded Xenudah. "Mind if I help?"

"It's okay. I'm not bringing much," Garmadon explained, his expression a soft smile. "You can just go to your father. I'll be coming in a bit."

Xenudah nodded and turned back to the destruction with a similar expression. "I'll see you later then, Garmadon."

"As will I, Xenudah."

Xenudah smiled, leaving the room. His smile fell as guilt began to cloud his mind once more. Once he neared his father, he wrapped his arms around him, laying his head against his shoulder. " _Otōsan..._ " he murmured, "What if all of this fails and Garmadon shuns and resents me again?"

" _Shin'ainaru..._ Calm down, alright? I'm sure that won't happen. I too feel Lloyd's presence in this realm. He truly is alive. Xenudah Yamiku Akurai, it's going to be okay... I'm here for you and I'll _never_ leave your side again." Yakunan embraced his child back and stroked his hair in gentle reassurance.

"Thank you... I'm so grateful you're here with me..." the younger replied, leaning close with his eyes shut in contentment.

" _Mottomo kakujitsu ni, Xenudah..._ " (Most certainly, Xenudah...) Yakunan smiled and tightened his hold on his son. "I'll never let anything separate us again..."

* * *

Garmadon, Xenudah, and Yakunan had left the Palace of Secrets, and were now wandering in the Forest of Tranquility. Garmadon had his hand lit up with purple destruction fire to illuminate the area. Actually, they all were.

"Lloyd, where are you?" Garmadon called, eyes brimming with tears. " _Where are you?!_ "

Just then there was a series of footsteps.

And a very soft cry.

"F-Father!"

Garmadon froze at the recognizable voice and his eyesight blurred with tears. "Lloyd...you're... _alive._ " A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he cried in relief, pulling his child close as he sobbed. " _You're alive!_ "

"Father..." Lloyd whispered, curling up against the destruction elemental as his hold tightened, his body trembling so uncontrollably.

"Oh... _my baby..._ " Garmadon cooed, stroking Lloyd's hair so gently and carefully in an attempt to console him.

"I missed you so much!" Lloyd shrieked, burying his head deeper into his father's chest.

"I've missed you too... Lloyd Ryuda Kamiare...my child... _my child..._ It's been days...yet it has felt _so_ _long_... _I'm just so glad you're here..._ " Softly, Garmadon whispered in an attempt to calm his boy down. He couldn't believe it. It was truly so surreal. But it _was_ real. His own son was here once more. " _Ohhhhhh... Ohhhhhhhhh..._ " Garmadon could not contain his emotions any longer as he buried his face into Lloyd's soft, blonde hair, rocking him back and forth while allowing his body to tremble with his sobs.

Xenudah watched the reunion with a soft smile, his father's arms wrapped around in a tender embrace. "He's truly happy now..." the younger of the two Akurais responded softly, but enough so the other could hear.

"Indeed he is... Everything will be alright..." Yakunan whispered, returning the embrace. "I promise..."

All fear seem to dissipate at those very words. Xenudah curled up into a ball against his father as Lloyd and Garmadon also sat with them on the ground, the four together at last.


	18. Entrance

The four of them remained on the ground for quite a while. Then out of nowhere, a shrill scream escaped Lloyd's lips as he glared in pure fear at Xenudah.

"X-Xenudah... He... I-I... Help me... _Help me... I'm scaaaared..._ HELP ME! DADDY! _AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!_ "

" _Lloyd!_ " Garmadon exclaimed, clutching his son tight against his chest, rocking him back and forth as he whispered so softly into his ears. " _Shhhhhhh..._ Daddy's got you... Just hold on... _Hold on..._ "

"Should we give you a moment with your child alone?" Xenudah sighed, looking on with concern. "I feel your son needs it."

"That would be great..." Garmadon choked out, struggling to contain the tears he was bound to let free. "I just hope he'll be able to recover from such a horrible experience... I adore him...I just want him to be okay..."

Xenudah sighed, watching Lloyd and Garmadon move away from him and his own father. He drew out a soft breath of remorse and guilt. It was inevitable that Lloyd would do such a thing, especially after what he himself had done just days ago. "Lloyd... I've scarred you... Garmadon understands, but I just hope you could as well... I don't know if you'd listen though... I don't want you to live like this forever..."

"Xenudah, listen..." Yakunan cradled his hand against his son's cheek and pressed his forehead against his child's. "I'm sure it will be alright. Just remember, all things take time. Flowers take time to grow, wounds take time to heal. Just let him heal from this. I know it still hurts but that's because the wound is still fresh, but eventually, Lloyd will be able to face your actions without allowing his emotions to succumb to him."

"What was I thinking?!" Xenudah screeched, burying his head into his father's chest, trembling so out of control.

" _Oh, Xenudah..._ " Yakunan whispered, drawing his son so close to him, rocking him much like when Garmadon would do the same to Lloyd. "I've got you... It's going to be okay... I promise you, my child... _I promise..._ "

Xenudah only continued to cry in his father's arms, the agony becoming just too much for him. It was like an avalanche of emotions cascading and weighing him down.

"Just hold on..." Yakunan continued to whisper, trying to console his child. "I'm right here... _I'll always be right here... I'll never let you go..._ "

Just then, a faint hissing noise began to surround the father-son pair, Yakunan's eyes opening in alarm at the realization.

 _The Oni... They're... Father, how could you...?! This is my home now... You continue to pursue it... You used me first, and now your legion is bound to continue what I–no, what_ YOU _—started..._

The former dark lord growled softly. "The oni are here in this realm and are bound to attack your child as well as mine!"

A soft cry of Lloyd's name could be heard from far away as Lloyd and his father rushed back. The latter was shying away, however, due to Xenudah's presence.

"I'm here, Son... Just hold on... _hold on..._ " Garmadon whispered, running his fingers so gently through his child's hair. " _It's okay... You're gonna be okay... I'm here... Always... Nothing will separate us ever again..._ "

"Garmadon! Get your brain out of–"

"Don't tell me what to do! My child is traumatized, and you are only making this _worse_!" Garmadon shot back with a glare of protectiveness.

" _Daaaddy... Someone stop it..._ " Lloyd whimpered, burying his face into his father's chest even further.

" **It is too late!** "


	19. Fall Away

Nothing had been going right for the green ninja ever since he was brought into the world. He was forced into his destiny without any say, nearly pitted against his father for the fate of the world, and was killed by the son of the person he was destined to fight. And now, his father was arguing with the former Overlord and his previous adversary. It was just becoming too much for him, and he didn't know how much else he could take.

"I _can't_ BELIEVE _you!_ " Lloyd screamed, steadily backing away from his father and the Akurais, able to contain his emotions no longer.

"Lloyd, please...just calm down..." Garmadon begged, tears starting to well up in his eyes.

"Why should I?!" Lloyd retorted, his eyes glaring with fury. "You screamed at them, ignoring me like I never mattered to you! _It felt like you never wanted me!_ "

Lloyd's words felt like daggers to Garmadon's soul. All he wanted was to be with his child once more, but now...

"You're no father to me! You _never_ have been! YOU LEFT ME TO _DIE_!"

Garmadon sighed. "Lloyd, _please_...just stop and calm down... This is getting out of hand... _I_ never _would hate you, dear child... I adore you beyond measure... Let me help you and be your father once more..._ "

Lloyd groaned in agony and collapsed to his knees, the guilt beginning to consume him. What had he done? Outright screaming at his father? How could he let that happen? After all, he promised before he wouldn't do it again. It was too painful. It was just too much.

"Come here, little one..."

And it was those words that shattered the barrier that kept his emotions from falling apart. Lloyd collapsed into his father's arms once more and heavily sobbed, too broken now.

" _D-Dad...I'm so...I'm so sorry..._ " Lloyd managed to whisper, burying deeper into Garmadon's chest. " _I c-can't... un-understand... Why are you being so kind to m-me?_ "

Garmadon tightened his hold on his child and rocked him. " _You're okay, little one...You've been strong for far too long... just let it all out... I'll never let you go... Not for a long time... I'm here with you at long last..._ "

"Lloyd, I'm sorry." Xenudah sighed as well, kneeling to Lloyd's level, who shied away in response. "I have done wrong... I caused your demise... And your father was devastated because of it... My family has caused so much pain to yours, and we are both truly so sorry for what we have done. We only wish to ask forgiveness."

"Xen-Xenudah..." whimpered Lloyd, his emotions becoming so much for him now. "I-I'm sorry... I was...just scared." He took in a breath, allowing his mind to finally calm down. "I forgive you..."

" **Ah, how touching... Too bad it'll all be over soon.** " The oni's voice was low and distorted as he neared his face so close to Yakunan's.

"Kurushi..." Yakunan muttered under his breath. "You have caused too much pain. Father sent you so long ago to pursue me, but I refuse to destroy my home no longer. Ever since Lloyd, Hikari's grandson, gave me a second life, I vowed to make up for the damage I have caused. And I will _never_ allow you to tear my home from me again. Father may be my creator, but he never once cared for me like I do with Xenudah now, and I will _not_ allow my child to fall to the same fate."

The oni growled softly, backing away from his leader's child. " **Very well. I will tell him. May he show you no mercy.** "

And with those words, the smoke as well as Kurushi vanished at once, leaving a faint coldness in his wake.

"Xenudah," Lloyd repeated. "I'm sorry... I forgive you... I was scared... Traumatized... I thought you would...hurt me again."

"I won't. I'm sorry... I never should have...but the evil within...it tempted me to do so..." Xenudah heaved a sigh and lowered his head for a moment before gazing once more into the Chosen One's emerald orbs. "And I respect that my daughter wants to have a relationship with you. So you two can now."

Lloyd nodded softly in response. "Wait...who was that there? The something that was talking with your father?"

"My younger brother," Yakunan replied. "Tohakai created him just moments before I left the First Realm to...search for your father, Garmadon."

"Ah, I noticed there was some bit of sincerity in your voice," answered the eldest son of the First Spinjitzu Master with a gentle sigh. "I'm so sorry for what your family is going through."

"It's...complicated. Garmadon, would it be alright if I had a word with you alone?"

The destruction elemental nodded, the two leaving to a small clearing in the forest, leaving their children to reconcile.

* * *

Lloyd sighed, looking back at Xenudah, letting out a soft breath. "Xenudah... I'm scared..."

"Like your father said, it's going to be okay... I'm sorry I wronged you...I'm sorry for it all... I hope one day we'll be able to move beyond the pain...beyond the hardships...to actually make things right for once..."

"Wh-What if... I can't...I can't do this on my own...without my father...without the ninja...and I fail...and..." Lloyd choked back a sob, curling up into a ball.

"Lloyd Ryuda Kamiare..."

It felt weird for Lloyd's once-murderer to be calling him that. "Y-Yeah?" he stuttered.

"Come here."

Lloyd was taken aback. "W-What?!" he cried as his instincts kicked in.

"I won't hurt you... I don't wish to...not after all the pain I caused...not after all that chaos...not after your father nearly shut me out of his life for bringing harm to you..."

"I...I forgive you..." Lloyd couldn't say anymore as he fell into heavy sobs and collapsed into Xenudah's arms at last.

"Shhhh... _it's over..._ " Xenudah whispered, rocking Lloyd back and forth, much like how he saw Garmadon do it. "Just let it all go... _Please..._ "


	20. Augury

**A short chapter. I can't wait for episode 98! It airs on Friday and I'm just so excited!**

* * *

Yakunan led Garmadon to an empty clearing in the dense forest, guiding the destruction elemental to sit down on the grass beside him.

He spoke first, his voice soft as his eyes gazed to the ground for a brief moment before looking up at the eldest son of his former archenemy. "Garmadon, it has been truly difficult for me... I never wished to fight my own family...but the balance of the world is at stake and...well..." He drew out a sigh, rubbing his hands together slowly in heart-wrenching anguish. "I'll never be able to see this battle against the Oni the same again. I am scared my son will not be able to fare for himself in the wake of such dark times we are in now."

"I feel the same way." Garmadon shifted closer to Yakunan and put a hand on his back, sighing as well. "But we'll help each other through this. One day, we _will_ succeed."

"A-At the cost of losing my loved ones that I once had... Yes, they corrupted me, but...I still feel so connected to them...I know I shouldn't be, yet..." Yakunan couldn't help but let a sob escape his lips, burying his face into his wrinkled, calloused hands. "It just hurts so much..."

"I'm so sorry, Yakunan..." the destruction master whispered, placing that same hand on his back now, carefully stroking. "I can't begin to even imagine the depth of grief you're consumed in at the moment."

"Forget it! I don't care about them anymore!" Yakunan snapped, his despondent nature transforming into one of fury and resentment. "Tohakai...he tore me away from any hope of returning to where I came from, and I will _never_ forgive him for that!" He clenched his fists, shutting his eyes to calm down a bit. "Though I am technically a dragon, he infused me with darkness and destruction, and some of that element remains within me to this day. But I _refuse_ to use it against my true family any longer, and neither will my son or granddaughter."

"I understand and feel the same." Garmadon sighed. "You want to rebel against the darkness that destroyed your life. He harmed me too, you know. He used you to get to me and my child. I won't stand for that either. Lloyd means too much to me. After all that has happened these past several years, _I just don't want to lose my child again_."

Taking another deep breath, Yakunan stood up, Garmadon following. "Come, we don't have much time. Our children are waiting for us, and we need to return to the others and prepare to fight the Oni. Not to mention, neither Xenudah nor Lloyd know the full truth of my ancestry yet."

"Very well. What are we waiting for? Let's move out."

And so the two left the clearing, desperate to fight back the evil that was bound to consume their home.

* * *

"Thank you, Xenudah..." Lloyd whispered as he let go, he then laid down on the grass, fingering the blades, gazing at them in serenity.

Xenudah shifted to kneel beside him, placing a gentle hand on his back. "You're okay now... You'll be okay..."

"Xenudah!" A familiar voice called in the distance, causing the son of the former Overlord to perk up. "We have to go!"

"Otōsan!" Xenudah exclaimed, concern etched in his face. "What's happening?! What is the meaning of this?! We can't just–"

"Xenudah Yamiku Akurai, just listen to me," Yakunan grasped his son's hands and squeezed them gently, then reaching up and cradling his cheek as well. "The Oni are coming and I shall not hesitate to protect you and your daughter from their wrath. We have to tell the others." The two embraced. "I love you too much... _beyond anything... I cannot lose you again._ "

Xenudah sighed, tightening his hold on Yakunan, his head resting against his paternal guardian's shoulder. "Yes, Father."

"I promise to protect you, my son..." the former dark lord whispered. "I'll never let you leave me again..."

"Dad, we should probably go," Lloyd told his father softly.

"My son's right. We should head out now," conceded Garmadon, his voice quiet, yet still firm. "The others are bound to be waiting for us."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Xenudah shrugged. "Let's move out!"


	21. Stay Beside Me

About an hour passed, and it was nightfall when the four arrived at the outside courtyard of the Palace of Secrets on their elemental dragons. Garmadon's was black and purple, Xenudah's was blue and purple, and Yakunan's was black and magenta. Lloyd's was golden, his powers allowing his dragon to become that color.

Lloyd gazed out into the restless city once he dismounted, the others following suit. He sighed, remembering the chaos that had succumbed to his home.

"Lloyd?" Garmadon knelt in front of his child as Xenudah and Yakunan left the area. "Are you alright?"

The Chosen One shook his head and laid it against his father's shoulder. "N-No..." Lloyd whispered. "I'm scared... I just don't want to l-lose you..." He shuddered and let a faint whimper escape his lips, becoming visibly upset.

"Lloyd, listen to me. You _won't_ lose me, alright? Don't think about that, _please_..." Garmadon begged, tears welling up in his eyes with such desperateness.

"It's all I can think about!" Lloyd shrieked, burying his face deeper into his father's chest, not daring to let go whatsoever.

Whatever else was going through his head, it was distressing him even further, and he wasn't allowing others to help him.

Ironically, that was the complete opposite of what people in such situations were supposed to do. Albeit the fact that he was strong before, before it all collapsed when his father returned to his side, he was now so fragile, like anything could rupture the volcano within his soul.

His father sighed, tightening his hold on him. "Just let it all out... It's okay for you to do so..."

"Dad... _I'm so tired_..." Lloyd whispered, snuggling deeper into Garmadon's consoling warmth.

"Then sleep, my child."

And very softly, the destruction elemental began to sing:

"'Sweet little light, close your eyes. Let my arms keep you safe and warm. No darkness will touch you under my watch, as I will look out for you, protect you from harm.

Oh precious child, my heart is with you today... I'm right here beside you now... Everything will be okay...

Stay with me forever... I will never let you go... I love you so much, more than you'll ever know...

Sweet little child, stay beside me always... Nothing will ever hurt you, because I love you...

Oh precious child, my heart is with you today... I'm right here beside you now... Everything will be okay...

After all, you'll forever be a part of me... Always a part of me... Always a part...of me...'"

Lloyd nestled once more into his father's tender hold, relaxed now. "I love you, Daddy..." he whispered as his eyes began to close.

Garmadon allowed tears of paternal adoration to stream down his cheeks, wrapping an arm around his dear son, not wanting to let go of him. " _Lloyd Ryuda Kamiare, my little sunshine... I love you too... Watashi wa anata no soba o hanareru koto wa arimasen..._ " (I will _never_ leave your side...)


	22. Restless Night

Ninjago was beautiful at night. The stars shone brightly, like a beacon of hope the citizens had for the future and deliverance of their home realm from all evil.

But where there was light, there must also be shadow.

With Ninjago, the result of the war between Oni and Dragons only millenniums ago, the balance was different now.

After decades of scheming, Yakunan, the once former Overlord fell to the light and changed. Lloyd Ryuda Kamiare, the Chosen One, the fabled Green Ninja, and the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master reigned victorious, leaving his own father, Garmadon Kamiare, purified as well.

The residents of Ninjago thought it was all over.

Just as there had been dark before light, there would be light before dark.

As the cycle goes, Ninjago would be doomed once again.

* * *

Xenudah murmured, his voice soft as he curled up into a ball on the bed he and his father shared. " _Otōsan..._ I'm terrified... _I'm just..._ " He clenched his hands into fists as the anxiety began to build up within his soul. "I can't do this... It's just too much! I CAN'T _TAKE IT ANYMORE!_ " His words compounded into a sharp and piercing shriek that shook the room, startling the person next to him.

His own father.

" _Shin'ainaru...!_ " Yakunan exclaimed, rushing to his precious son, sitting cross legged on the bed and drawing Xenudah so close to his chest. " _Oh, my little warrior..._ come here... Just hold onto me... Hold on, my child... _I'll never let you go..._ "

"I'm scared... Please, Father...don't leave... What if all this fails? What if I lose you again? Otōsan...I can't live without you... _Never leave my side..._ _You know that...that I'd–_ " Xenudah's words fell into uncontrollable sobs, his body trembling as if it were an earthquake.

His father tightened his embrace, cradling him as if he was still a small child. " _Just stay with me Xenudah...stay with me..._ "

The son of the former Overlord just continued to cry into his father's arms, overwhelmed beyond belief. All the pain, the sorrow, the guilt—it was all being released at once. And it was truly heartbreaking, especially to Yakunan.

An ever so small sliver of his soul felt like he had failed his child.

" _Xenu..._ " he cooed, running his fingers through his son's hair repeatedly for long moments, a slow, rhythmic comfort to them both. His deep blue and purple eyes gazed down at his child's trembling form in his arms with such concern and compassion. They were beginning to tear up as well. "I know you are hurting, but let me say this... I'm here... I'll never leave you... I'll never forsake you... I'll protect you... _Remember that...that I love you_ so much _...that I'll_ never _leave your side..._ "

After what felt like thirty minutes or so, Xenudah finally was able to calm down. His voice was soft and trembling, but he was composed enough to talk now. " _I love you too, Otōsan..._ "

"So do I." Yakunan sighed softly, pulling away. "As it turns out, Tohakai was never my real father."

"He wasn't? But all this time, I thought–" Xenudah's eyes widened and he jumped in surprise.

"Let me explain. He never cared whatsoever about such compassionate desires, for he was a being of pure destruction. He corrupted me so long ago, as I am of dragon heritage, and–"

"How come you never told me about this?!" Xenudah shoved his father back, his hands clenched into fists once more as they began to tremble. "I-I can't believe you would keep such critical information _to YOURSELF_! YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT ME AT ALL! I'M DONE BEING YOUR CHILD! _IT'S OVER!_ "

" _XENUDAH, ROKU NI!_ " ( _XENUDAH, ENOUGH!_ ) Yakunan demanded, his eyes flashing red in fury as he slammed his hand against the soft mattress of the bed they were sitting on. His shout echoed through nearly the entire palace. He gently pressed a hand against his son's cheek, letting his voice fall once more. "I'm tired of losing you. I love you so much. There's no doubt about that, my son. It's why I wanted to wait until you were old enough to tell you of where I came from, but Hikari split the land—tearing us _apart_ —before I could get a chance."

"No, Father... _I'm sorry_. I never should have never lashed out at you like that... I said such horrible words to you... I can't let go, no matter how hard I try."

"I forgive you, Xenudah..." whispered the former Overlord. "As I've said before... _none_ of this was your fault... We can start anew after all this time. You have been through so much these last several years. I understand if you're scared and frantic, but I am here for you now." Yakunan tightened his hold on his child, whispering softly in another tongue. " _Watashi wa anata no soba o hanareru koto wa kesshite naidarou ka, sore ga futatabi anata ni okoru yō ni sasenai_..." (I will _never_ leave your side or let that happen to you again...)

"Thank you..." Xenudah replied, his voice cracking from emotion. His eyes watered again as he leaned against his only parent.

"Of course..."

" _Daddy!_ " another voice squealed. It was higher-pitched and full of relief and joy. Kymika bolted into her father and grandfather's arms in such excitement that it nearly knocked them over onto the bed.

" _Oh, Kymi..._ " Xenudah whispered, inviting her into the embrace. "Our family is whole again... _It's been so long..._ "

Of course, the happiness could not last forever.


	23. Tainted Happiness

Epsilon, the leader of the Oni, as well as the rest of his kind were residing in the Corridor of Elders. The sand blew and swirled around the legion of ancient warriors.

Omega appeared in a cloud of black smoke, his deep magenta eyes glowing in hatred for the former Overlord. " **My liege, I have spoken with Yakunan, and neither him nor his child, Xenudah will join us in our conquest.** "

" **WHAT?! YAKUNAN ALREADY FAILED TO CONQUER THIS REALM ONCE, AND NOW HE IS WORKING WITH _THOSE NINJA_?! _HOW DARE HE!_** " the leader roared. " **HOW DARE HE EVEN TRIFLE OUR TRUST, TO SIDE WITH THEM IN THE FIRST PLACE?!** "

" **Hikari's grandson,** " returned Omega, in a tone so soft compared to Epsilon's." **He used the so called 'First Spinjitzu Master's' Golden Powers, freeing Garmadon and Xenudah from corruption as well.** "

" **RAAHHH! _CURSE THAT CHOSEN ONE!_ HE'S MERELY AN IMBECILE THAT DESERVES NOTHING LESS THAN ANNIHILATION!**" Epsilon's voice fell to a low, guttural tone. " **I will see to it personally that he perishes at my hand. No exceptions.** "

Omega scoffed, rolling his eyes in annoyance. " **Quite honestly, I don't care about Yakunan or his child.** "

" ** _OMEGA! ENOUGH ALREADY!_** " shrieked the first Oni." **They have betrayed us! We will not accept this act of disobedience! Once we find them, we will destroy them, and the rest of Ninjago will cascade down until there is nothing left, leaving no one to call out for those pitiful ninja to save them!** " Epsilon's voice fell once more, as he continued, " **I have grown far too exhausted from watching this world retaliate from these pathetic pawns. And once Ninjago is in our grasp, the other realms will soon follow. _May destruction reign forever!_** "

* * *

The Akurais weren't the only family unable to sleep. Lloyd and his father were up late as well, gazing out into the distance from the balcony in their room. Misako, meanwhile, had gone on an archaeology dig. Despite everything, Lloyd had something on his mind.

"Lloyd, come." Garmadon beckoned, opening his arms for his child to join him in a loving embrace.

Lloyd gave no response. Instead he gazed out to the courtyard where Xenudah summoned the Oni, his shoulders visibly slouched.

Garmadon sighed, moving closer to his son and placing a hand on Lloyd's shoulder. Softly, he asked, "Lloyd, what's going on? Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." was the barely audible response of Lloyd, clearly not in the mood to open up to his father.

"No, son. You're hiding something. Tell me, please. I only wish to help you, my child."

"I'm fine, dad!" Lloyd sharply cut in, shoving his father away, "Just leave me _ALONE!_ "

"Lloyd Ryuda Kamiare," Garmadon's tone shifted from gentle concern to cold authoritativeness. "I am tired of you hiding things like this from me, and _you know that. Tell me at once!_ "

Not wanting to fuel his father's rage further, he lowered his head, responding softly, "Fine, Dad... I give in. I'm not okay... I' ... _so scared... Help me...it hurts too much... I-I can't deal with this anymore!_ "

Garmadon's voice fell to a soft whisper now as he cradled a hand against his son's cheek and opened his arms, inviting his son into an embrace once more. "Come here..."

Lloyd accepted and collapsed into his father's arms, too overwhelmed now to keep himself composed. Tears stung his eyes and he let out a faint whimper, his breath shuddering now.

"Oh, Lloyd...why do you insist on keeping this to yourself?"

"I-I was trying to be s-strong... I'm the green ninja... I'm their leader. Who else will protect Ninjago? I'm the only one who can save this world..." Lloyd murmured tearfully, "They have to look up to me, and I doubt they would look up to a hero that cries."

"Yes, that's true. Though you are the Chosen One, that doesn't mean you have to keep your emotions to yourself..." replied the destruction elemental. "It's okay to let them out, and you can always talk to me, you know... I will always be glad to help... You're my child after all... I'll have you know that your sentimentality is a strength and not a weakness. It's what kept you so hopeful, even at Ninjago's darkest hours. It's what kept you persistent to deliver me from the venom of the Devourer. It's the one thing I hold so close to my heart— _I adore you for that._ "

"Thank you for accepting me..." Lloyd smiled, curling deeper into his father's hold, allowing tears to fall. "I love you so much..."

"Oh, Lloyd... I love you too..." Garmadon whispered, taking his child's hands with his arms wrapped around his child, stroking his palm lightly. "I always have...and I always will, no matter what happens to either of us. _Just hold on... I'll never let you go..._ "

Silence fell amongst the father and child, the two reveling in one another's embrace, never wanting to let go.

"You can sleep beside me if you want," offered Garmadon, laying his head atop his son.

Lloyd shut his eyes and nodded wordlessly, eventually drifting to sleep in his father's tender hold after the distress passed.

Garmadon could've sworn he heard a sinister laugh in the distance.

And then it hit him.

"Oh goodness, _no_..." the father lamented, albeit softly, as he ran fingers so carefully and lightly through his son's soft, blonde hair. "I've just gotten you back, little one... _Lloyd Ryuda Kamiare, my precious little boy..._ I won't accept this..."

 _The Oni were after his child._

The elemental of destruction tightened his hold protectively on his son.

"Daddy..." Lloyd whimpered in fear at his father's eyes glowing a vivid purple. He was tired, and couldn't understand why they were doing that. "Daddy... _you're scaring me..._ "

"My son..." Garmadon drew in a deep breath. "You're in danger... _the Oni are coming after you... I just got you back..._ I don't want to leave your side..."

Garmadon picked his child up bridal-style and carried him to the bed, placing him down with such care, draping a soft, green blanket over him.

Lloyd curled up against the bristles brushing against his face, relaxed by the comforting touch. A part of him felt like the fluffy hairs were moving autonomously.

Garmadon smiled softly at his son, running fingers through Lloyd's hair in a comforting manner, a soft whisper escaping his lips. "Oh, how I wish you hadn't left me so early, my child... But we're together now... _after all this time..._ You make my life complete..." Garmadon softly smiled. "You do, Lloyd... _You truly do..._ There is nowhere I would rather be than by your side..."

Silence fell once more as he tightened his hold on Lloyd, allowing tears to stream down his cheeks as he smiled, allowing contentment to consume his fragile soul.

"I just could never bear to live without you... I know you need me... I need you just as much... You're too important... It will never be the same without you..." The destruction elemental choked on his words, so overtaken by the pure devotion in his voice. "You have no idea... I have yearned for so long to be with you, and now my dreams are finally reality..." He stifled a sob. "I _refuse_ to let destiny tear us apart... I want nothing more than to be here beside you forevermore... A-And now I can... I'd never leave you..."

Garmadon's sobs drifted into whispers as he hugged his son tight. "I love you... Never forget that you are _so_ special to me... My dear, sweet, beloved child... I don't want for us to be torn apart... I don't want anything to happen to us... Nothing that will keep us apart... Lloyd Ryuda Kamiare, from this day forward, for as long as I live, I promise you: I shall never, _ever,_ leave your side again."

After the weight of those words set in, Garmadon, deeply focused on his son, refused to let destiny itself pry his child away.


	24. Anticipating the Worst

"Kymika? Are you okay? You've been staring at the courtyard for so long... I heard that's where your dad summoned the Oni." Nya replied with a soft, flowing voice, much like the element of water that she recently mastered.

"It's just...I'm scared..." was Kymi's reply, soft as well. "Past events are consuming me and taunting me to no end. Especially when my father refused to let me be with Lloyd. I know he accepts us now, but..."

"Kymi, it's gonna be okay..." Nya whispered, holding her close. "We'll figure this out together and take down the Oni before they wreak havoc on this place."

Kymika smiled softly, her deep blue eyes welling up with tears, tightening her hold on the water elemental who continued to speak.

"Xenudah has always loved you so much. All he wants is the best for you, and I understand that he once saw Lloyd as a corruptive influence for you. However, your family is inseparable, now that you're all on the same team."

As Kymika looked out onto the horizon though, she gasped at the sight of black rising smoke slithering up like tendrils. Her eyes widened in horror as she squealed softly.

"Kymi! _Oh, my baby girl..._ What's going on–" Xenudah rushed into the room, frantically scrambling to his child's other side. He drew her close, rocking her as she quietly whimpered. " _Shhhh..._ "

" _Tohakai..._ " Yakunan muttered from afar, audible enough for everyone to hear. "It _has_ to be him."

"Who in Ninjago's name is that?" Nya asked, worry clouding her senses.

"The first Oni... The one who corrupted my family and me..." Yakunan's tone was laced in resentment and fury. There was _nothing_ anyone could say that would make him trust that warlord ever again.

Xenudah glanced back at his father in worry, gently squeezing his hand. "They're coming, aren't they?"

Yakunan nodded, his eyes looking down as he softly nodded. "Xenudah, I know you're scared, but I'm right here. I shall protect you." He squeezed his son's shoulder, speaking in a soft tone. "Please, Son. Calm down."

Xenudah sighed softly in response, rubbing his legs with his hands, nodding. "We've got to tell Lloyd and his father. They have to know. Ninjago's fate rests on it."

* * *

"Good morning, my son..."

The soft and tender tone of Garmadon's whispering voice reached Lloyd, making his emerald eyes flutter open.

The green ninja reached up to rub his eyes, then gazed admiringly at his father.

 _I heard it all._

Garmadon's monologue, promising to protect his son. Those deeply touching words were infused with so much love and devotion.

His father loved him. His father actually cared for him. Lloyd was not alone. He never would be.

"Thank you, Father. Thank you so much...for...everything..." Lloyd managed to say, his voice raspy and filled with gratitude.

"Of course... You're here now, Lloyd... I'll make sure that you always will be, I promise..."

"Daddy..." Lloyd whispered so softly. His voice held such compassion and lovingness that it obliterated the wall holding Garmadon's emotions back.

"Ohhhh, my child..." Garmadon cooed tearfully, "I've got you...you're okay now... You're gonna be alright."

"Daddy..." Lloyd repeated even softer.

" _Saiai no hito, ochitsuite... Koko ni ite... Koko ni ite..._ " (Dearest, calm down... Stay here... _Stay here..._ ) The destruction elemental carefully carded fingers through his child's hair in gentle strokes and whispered sweet nothings into his ears.

"Never let me go...don't leave me...please..." Lloyd's soft-spoken words fell into quiet, broken sobs as he allowed tears to fall from his eyes in small streams.

"You're so broken...so fragile... It's a shame I'd lost you so early." Garmadon laid his head atop his son's own, stroking his hair, cradling him close against his chest. "Lloyd, I'm so sorry I allowed my Oni inheritance and blood to consume me, tearing us apart... I never wanted that from the very, very beginning...ever since I first laid eyes on you..."

"I love you so much..." Lloyd managed to say, tears now overflowing, dampening his father's kimono.

"I love you too... Lloyd Ryuda Kamiare, my beautiful little boy, I'll never leave your side... You're such an important part of me..."

Lloyd cried even more for moments after that, his father caressing his soft, blonde hair until the pain slowly, but surely, began to subside.

"I'm scared, Father..." Lloyd curled up on the floor, head buried in his father's lap.

All Garmadon could do was look down on Lloyd, running fingers gently through his hair in consolation. "I know, Lloyd..." the destruction elemental whispered, tightening his hold on the Chosen One. "I can feel that you are terrified... But I'm right here, and I'll protect you... I won't let anything hurt you..."

With those last few words, Lloyd finally found the will to calm himself, just holding his father now.

"Garmadon? Oh..." Xenudah's voice quieted as he entered, realizing that the father and child were sharing a moment.

"What now, Xenudah?" Garmadon gazed up from his child, meeting his gentle vivid purple eyes with the concerned deep indigo orbs of Yakunan's son.

Xenudah sighed, then spoke up. "It's the Oni. Tohakai has started to attack Ninjago City. We have to get everyone out of here!"

The destruction elemental softly nodded, holding his son closer momentarily. "I'll be right beside you, my son... And I promise I'll never leave you ever again."


	25. Doomed to Fall

**Here's a short chapter for you all! I love every single one of you, and I can't wait to see what future Ninjago has in store for us!**

* * *

"Are you ready, my child?" Garmadon said as he stood beside his son, the five ninja, Xenudah, Kymika, Wu, and Yakunan.

"As ready as I'll ever be." A soft smile appeared on the green ninja's face as he embraced his father momentarily. "Whatever happens, know that I love you..."

"Oh, Lloyd," Garmadon cooed, softly reassuring. "I love you too... _but I'm right here... I'll always stand by your side..._ "

Lloyd smiled as he drew his sword and infused it with his golden powers, his eyes turning golden as well. The others did the same with their own respective elements.

"Alright then," Lloyd declared, raising his sword up. "Let's do this!"

"NINJA-GO!" all the ninja cried out in unison.

But as the group stormed through the palace gates and into the city, they were met with a horrible sight. The surrounding area was dark and eerily silent. There were purple tendrils everywhere. But worst of all, the status of the group hit them the hardest. Due to their solely human ancestry, four ninja—Kai, Jay, Nya, and Cole—were petrified by the Oni's element.

"We're too late..." Lloyd whispered, barely able to keep his tears from streaming down his reddened face. He groaned in frustration at the thought of losing his home to the darkness. "It's all my fault..."

"Son, no it isn't... It isn't your fault, my child... It never was... Just please calm down, Lloyd Ryuda..." Garmadon drew his son closer, stroking his hair.

"I-I _caaaant_!" Lloyd shrieked, trembling uncontrollably in his father's arms.

"I'm so sorry..." Xenudah knelt beside the Chosen One, his father, Wu, and Kymika following suit. He let his deep blue-purple eyes shut as he fell silent after apologizing.

Garmadon only whispered, holding him closer as he caressed his hair. " _Shhhhh..._ I'm here, Lloyd..."

Lloyd just continued to wail, too overwhelmed to speak now.

" _Ohhhh... My precious golden dragon..._ " his father cooed, cradling his hair, rocking him as he cried into his arms. Garmadon's voice was so soft and loving as he whispered sweet nothings into his son's hair, tightening his hold on him. "Just stay here... I'll never let go of you, alright? You're gonna be ok... Everything's gonna be alright... I promise... _I promise you... You are going to be just fine..._ "

"What now?" Kymika asked, her voice soft, resonating with much concern. "What are we to do after all this chaos... I'm scared..."

"I know, my daughter..." Xenudah whispered, cradling her close as well. "Our world is always at the cusp of light and dark, constantly shifting between the two. It truly is so heartbreaking. _But I am right here, and I'll_ never _leave your side, alright? Never again..._ "


	26. Left of Us

**Welp this chapter took awhile to write lol! Hope you enjoy!**

 **-Zena Airale**

* * *

It had been a few hours since the Oni legion had seized Ninjago City. Lloyd, Zane, Garmadon, Wu, Kymika, Xenudah, and Yakunan had retreated to the Island of Darkness. The only place in the entire realm that wasn't touched by the Oni. Xenudah stood by his father at the Temple of Light, his eyes focused towards the sky. The clouds were starting to come in, making the place look all spooky and damp. Xenudah gazed at the scenery, forgetting that he had paced out of his father's sight.

"Xenudah?"

It was his father's voice.

No response.

"Xenudah, where are you?!"

Still nothing.

And then Yakunan saw him, hunched over his knees with his legs dangled over the edge of the cliff.

" _Oh Xenu...there you are..._ " Yakunan breathed. "You had me worried sick. Is everything alright?"

"I'm not okay, Father..." Xenudah curled up closer against Yakunan, seeking comfort from all the chaos of the past few days.

"I'm right here, little one..." assured his father with a soft smile on his face while holding him tight against his chest. "I'll always be right here. No one will tear you from me again..."

Silence fell amongst the two as they continued to embrace.

"Wh-What's left of us...?" Xenudah murmured, pulling away after a minute or so. "I-I just..." A piercing scream escaped Xenudah's lips. "I can't live like this...! I can't! I just caaaaaaaannnnn't! I'm just...s-so scaaaaaared!" Xenudah wailed while breaking away from his father's hold. " _Otōsaaaaaaann!_ "

It was just too much for him.

"My child, I'm right here..." was Yakunan's reply as he reached out and stroked his son's hair in a tender, consoling way. However, Xenudah didn't take it that well.

"No you _weren't_!" Xenudah screamed, pushing his father back further. "YOU WERE _NEVER THERE FOR ME_!"

"I wasn't there because I couldn't be. I was on this island while you were on the other one."

To his surprise, Xenudah didn't scream back at him again. Instead, his voice fell to a trembling whisper. "I-I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I was just so overwhelmed..."

"Oh, my son..." cooed the father, cradling his son against him once more. "I promise it's going to be okay."

* * *

"Father..." Lloyd whispered, bringing Garmadon out of his meditative state.

"What seems to be the problem, my son?" the destruction elemental asked. "It's late and you should be asleep."

"I'm scared... I don't wanna lose you..."

"Oh, my precious golden dragon..." Garmadon sighed pitifully as he wrapped his arms around his child, pulling him close. "Come here... Allow me to hold you and comfort you... You don't have to go through this alone... Though we are what is left of this realm for now, I promise you that we _will_ pull through this, and we _will_ take our home back."

"H-How can you be so sure, Father?" doubted the green ninja, his voice wavering.

"Lloyd, you have been through so much these past few years and everything tends to work out in our favor."

"Tends to. It doesn't always, just like right now," Lloyd muttered, averting his gaze. "I just want to be alone."

"But you'd suffer more. You've suffered a rough childhood, and I don't want you to experience such hardships any longer. Allow me to be here for you, Lloyd Ryuda. Allow yourself to open up. _Let me be your father again._ "

Lloyd couldn't hold back the hot tears burning at his eyes and let them cascade down his cheeks along with piercing wails escaping his trembling lips.

His father drew him closer, cradling him like a mere child, pressing gentle kisses on his forehead. "Oh, my child, you're still so sensitive as ever... I know you're scared, but just remember, I'm right here and I'll never leave your side again."

* * *

For the Ninja and the warriors that remained in the city, their world felt hopelessly bleak. The Oni had completely taken over; the fog had grown dark and eerie; the air surrounding the city sending goosebumps and chills to all that were not tainted by the Oni. The Royal Palace was completely destroyed, and in its place, Epsilon had erected a tower—tall, dark, and stony, it looked like a petrified willow tree. At the top was a large platform where a throne of charred obsidian lay, imbedded in purple stones in a swirl of chaos and sporadic nonsense. Epsilon sat on it regally, though his expression was etched with a scowl of hatred and fury towards the Kamiares and Akurais.

" **My liege,** " Omega addressed. " **The remaining members of the ninja team and their mentors are no longer in this city. They have vanished from our sight.** "

" ** _WHAT?!_ FIND THEM!**" Epsilon barked, pushing himself off the throne and pounding his tendrilled staff against the ground. Black smoke emerged and slithered from the crystal at the bottom of it. " **LEAVE NO PEBBLE UNTURNED!** "

Down below, Oni's heads turned at the demand that echoed throughout the city, catching the ears of everyone still alive.

" **Very well then,** " Omega bowed, gripping onto his staff. He began to murmur an incantation allowing for the creation of new oni. As he charged down with the other ancient creatures, he could hear Epsilon make one final declaration.

" **Those pitiful traitors will never know what will be coming. All of Ninjago shall crumble into our hands until the end of time itself!** "

* * *

"No...no, no, no, no, _no!_ Not now! _Not now!_ " Yakunan was pacing inside the Temple of Light, his hands carding through his hair, trembling and shaking in frantic anguish. "Oh, for the love of the First Spinjitzu Master, why must you terrorize our families so soon, Tohakai?! _ANATA O NOROIMASU!_ " (CURSE YOU!)

" _Otōsan, sorehanandesuka?!_ " (Father, what is it?!) Xenudah rushed to his father's side, his voice trembling. Yakunan collapsed into his arms, blankly staring at the face of his son.

" _Shin'ainaru..._ " Yakunan couldn't help but whisper his child's affectionate nickname, cradling him closer.

Precious moments like this dissipated all doubt and insecurity.

But not for long.

"Father, I love you so much..." Xenudah murmured into his father's chest, sobbing now. "Don't leave me... _Don't leave!_ "

All the thoughts in his head collided with one another and it quickly began to overwhelm the former descendant of a corrupted dragon.

 _It's too much!_

 _Someone!_

 _Help me!_

 _I can't take it anymore!_

"Xenudah, I'm right here... I'm not going anywhere, alright? Please, my child... Calm down... Let me help you..."

"But...But Father, you were just–" Xenudah stopped talking suddenly and took in a breath. "You were panicking about Tohakai and I couldn't help but worry about you."

"I'm sorry, son... It's just... _I'm scared. I don't want to lose you, alright?_ " Yakunan's voice was on the verge of breaking. His eyes were welling up with tears and he was trying not to show it, even though he knew it was to no avail.

"Father..." Xenudah croaked, collapsing into Yakunan's open arms. "I'm so sorry..."

" _This is not your fault, Xenu..._ " murmured the former dark lord, his voice low, yet gentle.

"But it feels like it is..."

" _Shhhhh...listen to me..._ It's not, my son... _It never was and never will be, alright?_ " Yakunan soothed, trying his hardest not to break down as well. "I love you _so much_... _So much, Xenudah..._ "


	27. Unexpected Destiny

_"Dada..." Lloyd was curled up in his father's arms trembling uncontrollably. As a two-year-old child, he was just so scared._

 _"Lloyd Ryuda Kamiare..." murmured Garmadon softly, his tender voice resonating in their souls. "My precious little golden dragon..."_

 _"Hel'me..." Lloyd reached out to his father with two chubby arms, the sight of which melted the heart of his paternal guardian. "Pweaaaase?"_

 _"I will... I promise... You're going to be just fine..." Garmadon cradled him closer, sitting down on the bed, gazing lovingly at his precious little boy._

 _"Dada..." Lloyd cooed, curling up against his father's chest and relaxing in his father's soft, yet strong embrace._

 _"Oh, Lloyd... You're too precious..." Garmadon softly whispered, allowing tears of overwhelming joy to stream down his face. "It's a shame that Destiny is so cruel to our family, cursing me, tearing us apart..."_

 _"Hmm?" the child's eyes widened in curiosity. His emerald eyes shone with wonder and adoration towards his father. "What dada?"_

 _Garmadon sighed sadly in reply. "Don't ask... You're too young to know just yet... Just know that I love you so very, very much... You'll always be my everything—no matter what happens—no matter what is or will be... Never forget that I love you."_

 _Lloyd shifted in his father's arms, before yawning and closing his eyes._

 _Garmadon's voice fell into a soft whimper once more. "Oh, my child..." he whispered, "I promise I'll protect you from now on. I promise I'll never let you go. I promise I'll never let anything hurt you ever again."_

Garmadon felt his eyes water at the memory and his promise to his son. He glanced down at his now sleeping child and let a soft sob escape his lips. Why? It's because clearly, he'd failed to protect his little boy.

He gazed out at the fallen continent, the sky starting to become a black, magenta, and purple ombre. His eyes narrowed, fury starting to boil within him.

"Tohakai, you'll _pay_ for what you've done to Ninjago..." he muttered, holding Lloyd closer, more protectively."To the Akurais... To my family... To my _child_... I swear on my life... _Vengeance shall be mine..._ "

He glanced down again at his son, his deep purple eyes glowing vividly for a few seconds. Lloyd began to stir slightly, causing his nerves to settle once more, as not to disturb him any further. Softly, he whispered, "Lloyd Ryuda Kamiare... _My beloved golden dragon... I won't_ ever _let you go..._ "

"Garmadon?" Xenudah's quiet voice resonated in the ears of the destruction elemental. "Are you alright?"

"No, Xenudah. I am too infuriated. Evil is taking over and I cannot help but fear for my child. He has so much power... So much potential... There's no doubt that the Oni will have him as a target." He shook his head in disapproval. "I'll not allow my son to be torn from me _ever_ again."

The former son of the Overlord nodded in acknowledgement. His evil self killed Lloyd once, and he knew how furious Garmadon was when that happened. "I'm so sorry..." He couldn't help but apologize again. "Your son never deserved such pain... _you_ never deserved such pain... I just...I cannot forgive myself, even to this day... I just–"

"Xenudah, I forgive you," Garmadon insisted, his voice heavily filled with gratitude and appreciation.

Xenudah tore his gaze away, feeling too guilty to look at the destruction elemental. "You don't understand. All this time... _all these years_ , I've been filled with such hatred and corruption, only to be freed when I killed your son."

"But you tried to make up for it. _And you did._ My child is here, in my arms now...because you revealed he was alive _, and I am truly grateful you did so._ "

"You are so forgiving." Xenudah smiled softly, tears welling up in his deep blue-purple eyes. "I'm glad you appreciate what I've done for you."

"It's not your fault. Tohakai corrupted you by corrupting your father first, and when you were–"

Garmadon was cut off by his half-cousin's cold, despairing remark.

"Yes, Garmadon. My father told me. _And yet I still cannot let go..._ " he said, his breath shuddering now, about to break.

"Xenudah..." Garmadon murmured, sighing softly, brokenly. "I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to upset you..."

"It's...so complicated... My emotions...my past...my _everything..._ "

Silence fell amongst the pair, except for the soft coos of Lloyd which calmed Garmadon down immensely.

"Xenu..." Another voice, this time belonging to Xenudah's father, Yakunan, was heard from afar. He noticed how upset his son was these last several days. "My precious little warrior..." He rushed over to his child's side, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him close against his chest. "I'm so sorry that your guilt is still bothering you even now... But one day... _one day_...we will pull through. We will succeed, and this world will be ours again." Yakunan bitterly chuckled at his last statement, considering he had a similar mindset when he was evil. "But you get what I mean."

"T-Thank you... I don't know how I would ever fare without you, Father..." Xenudah sobbed, burying his face into Yakunan's strong, warm chest. " _Please don't ever leave me!_ "

"Dad!" Kymika joined her father and grandfather in their embrace, never wanting to let go.

The Akurais were broken in various ways. It was difficult to pinpoint a single emotion radiating off of them. Especially now, considering their current circumstances and the darkness of their world.

Garmadon, meanwhile, cradled his own son closer, moving further into the temple grounds. He just didn't want to let him go after what had happened in the past. He feared losing his only child more than anything.

And beyond anything, his son never deserved such pain.

Again, those swirling thoughts began to consume him, and Garmadon was finding it hard to control his emotions.

 _If only I had tried harder to protect you._

 _If only I hadn't held back with my acceptance of the Akurais._

 _It's just so difficult..._

 _I love you..._

 _I can't..._

 _I can't take it anymore..._

He pressed Lloyd closer to his chest, allowing quiet sobs to escape his lips; he was just too overwhelmed now.

Nothing would ever be the same.

* * *

Hikari Kamiare had always thought that fate would be on his side.

But now, after watching the chaos that Tohakai had raged on Ninjago, he wasn't so sure anymore.

His children were down there.

Suffering.

Because of his own mistakes.

Because he didn't have the guts to take down the Overlord.

But his grandson did, and it only became worse from there.

And it was at that moment...

He knew...

He screwed up.

 _I have to go back. They never deserved this. My family needs me._

 _My grandson needs me._

 _Ninjago needs me._

 _The realms need me._

With a new resolve, the First Spinjitzu Master shut his eyes, concentrating hard. A golden orb emanated from his hands and began to envelop him.

The area flashed white.

* * *

Dawn arrived on the Dark Island. Yakunan was gazing out into the darkened sky, trying to think of a plan to take down the Oni.

But alas, nothing.

A shuddering sigh escaped his lips as he carded his hands through his hair in anguish and distress.

"Yakunan Akurai."

He jumped at his full name being said and turned to the source of the voice. He couldn't believe it.

Hikari, the First Spinjitzu Master, was really here.

"H-Hikari?!" Yakunan stammered, his voice cracking just slightly. "I-I don't... _I don't understand!_ "

"I do not wish to fight you. You were only mislead. Tohakai cursed you, but now you are free, and you can help us."

"But I caused so much damage... So has my child... None of it can be undone..." lamented Yakunan, his hands balling up into tight fists. His face felt hot with anger and fury towards the wicked Oni that corrupted him. " _None of it..._ "

Their small argument was interrupted by a soft voice.

"Father... _it's really you._ " Garmadon gazed into Hikari's golden eyes, his own deep purple ones brimming with unshed tears.

"Father, I don't understand," Wu replied, confusion clear in his voice. "Why are you here? I thought you were–"

"Gone? No. I came back to help you fight the Oni. And Garmadon, I know you were devastated when Lloyd died. In fact, I was the one who resurrected him."

"After a few days," scoffed the destruction elemental. "Really? Did you have to wait _that long?_ And of all the times you could have come, you chose _now?_ _I can't believe you._ "

"Garmadon... I am so sorry..."

"Hmmph. You should be. How _dare_ you–"

"You have no right to speak to me with that tone," Hikari scolded, but was shocked to see his child's reaction.

Garmadon Kamiare had curled up within himself, shaking and trembling uncontrollably.

" _Daaad!_ " Lloyd cried while curling up against his father, perturbed at his breakdown.

"Lloyd Ryuda... _Lloyd Ryuda Kamiare...please don't ever let me go..._ " Garmadon sobbed, embracing the green ninja close to his chest.

Hikari couldn't help but watch in sympathy.

He really messed up this time.

 _Oh...what have I done to this family..._

* * *

Moments seemed to stretch on as Garmadon continued to embrace his child so close to his chest. His voice fell to a soft, albeit shuddering whisper. "I'm sorry, my child, it's just... I'm scared... The darkness of the Oni tore you away from me once... I can't keep losing you... _I can't keep letting you fall..._ "

"Garmadon..."

The said destruction elemental jumped at the sound of his father's voice. His eyes narrowed as he snapped harshly, "I told you to _stay back_!"

"I am so sorry, my son..." was Hikari's response, guilt laced in every word.

" _I SAID STAY BACK!_ "

Lloyd whimpered and curled up closer to his father, crying into his chest. " _H-Help me..._ "

Garmadon then sighed softly, stroking his hair. "I'm right here, my little one... I'll never leave your side... _no matter the cost_."

Hikari let out a breath. "Please, stop ignoring me. I want to be here for you, but I cannot if you refuse to let me. You are a part of my family, and _nothing will ever change that_."

Garmadon shut his eyes then glanced up at Hikari. "I'm sorry, Father. You're right... I should never have shouted at you like that. And thank you...my son is alive because of you."

"Of course, my son. I know how much Lloyd means to you and the two of you deserve to be reunited at last."

Garmadon's eyes were welling up with tears. He pulled away from Lloyd and collapsed into Hikari's open arms. "Father... _it has been so long... I have missed you so much..._ "

"I have missed you too, son. I am sorry for not stepping in sooner, but I am glad to be here now." Hikari gave a soft smile to his elder son, tightening his hold.

All doubts and fears seemed to dissipate for a moment as the destruction elemental hugged his father.

"Together we _will_ bring light back to this world, my son. I am sure of it. Have faith."

Wu placed a hand gently on Lloyd's shoulder, squeezing it just slightly, the two joining the embrace moments afterward.

The Kamiare family was together once more.

After all this time...

"My child... Brother... Father... It's so good to finally be able to be with you again... Please don't _ever_ leave my side..."


	28. Fragile Souls

After the Kamiares' emotional reunion, they gathered with the Akurai family to plan their next move on their siege against the Oni.

"What now? Ninjago's been completely destroyed." Lloyd's body was curled up into a small ball. He trembled and let out a soft wail.

"Lloyd Ryuda, my child…" Garmadon cooed, embracing him tight, stroking his hair with such gentle caresses. "It's going to be alright… _You're going to be just fine…_ "

Lloyd shuddered softly, tears streaming down his face. "I don't know what got into me…"

"And that's completely understandable." His father's voice was soft and consolatory. "You have been through so much these last few years, Lloyd. I am so grateful to have gotten to know you as my child. I don't want our world to plunge into darkness, nor do I wish to lose you to it. You're my whole world...you have been and forever will be, alright? Nothing— _and I truly do mean nothing_ —will ever change that."

Lloyd's eyes fluttered, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"He's overwhelmed…" Xenudah responded. "I can see it…"

"I know…" Garmadon sighed, stroking his son's hair and pulling him closer to his chest. "It's...been so much for him these past several years… Especially the fact that he was revealed to be the Chosen One so early in his life."

" _Tohakai… I hate him..._ " Yakunan muttered in anguish, fury clear in his tone as well. His voice rose to a despairful shout. " _I hate him!_ He sealed his fate the _very moment_ he corrupted me! HE WILL _NEVER_ GET AWAY WITH WHAT HE HAS DONE! CURSE HIM FOREVER! HE RUINED ALL CHANCES OF OUR FAMILIES _EVER_ HAVING A TRULY HAPPY LIFE!"

"Yakunan...calm down…" Hikari stroked his back to soothe him, but to no avail.

Yakunan flinched, violently tearing away and began pacing around the temple grounds. "I CANNOT! TOHAKAI MUST _PAY_ FOR THE PAIN HE HAS CURSED US WITH! _I AM DONE WITH ALLOWING HIM DESTROY NINJAGO AND THE REST OF THE REALMS! I WANT HIS REIGN TO BE OVER! I WANT IT_ ALL TO BE OVER!" He collapsed to his knees with a sharp, piercing cry and buried his face into his hands.

" _Otōsan…_ " Xenudah managed to whisper, tears brimming his eyes in sympathy.

"Enough, son...not now, _not right now_ …" Yakunan bit out, teetering on the edge of losing his temper once more. He let out a shuddering breath, his body trembling uncontrollably. " _Let me be…_ "

"But Father..."

A trembling, whispered cry escaped the elder's lips. " _Please...listen to me and just leave me alone…_ "

"Let me help you…"

"XENUDAH, _ENOUGH!_ " the former Overlord commanded, glaring daggers at his own child. He was absolutely tired of his son's incessant nagging and desperation to be beside him." _At this moment, you are only making it worse!_ "

Xenudah sighed softly in response, moving to hold Kymika close to him. "Alright then…"

"Grandfather…" Kymika whispered, tears welling up in her own eyes. "I feel so bad for him…"

"So do I," Xenudah glanced at his father, sobbing silently into his hands. "He's been through much, all because of Tohakai's corruption… I don't believe it will ever go away…"

* * *

The darkness seemed to cloud over the island as Yakunan continued to distance himself from the others in the group for the next three hours. It was like he was being corrupted all over again. Garmadon was talking to his son, who was still shaken from the tension between Yakunan and Xenudah.

"Dad…" Lloyd whispered. "I can't help but worry about Yakunan… It feels like him and Xenudah are starting to drift apart again… Just like when they were on opposite sides… I can't help it, Father…"

"You have _always_ been such a sentimental, compassionate person, Lloyd Ryuda… Ever since you were just a mere child. And I adore you so much for that." Garmadon caressed his son's cheek gently with his hand. "I always have, _and forever will_."

Lloyd couldn't help but smile too. He wrapped his arms around his father and laid his head on his shoulder. Garmadon chuckled softly, as did Lloyd, reveling in each other's company.

Even in the darkest moments, there would always be some light.

"I'm glad you're here with me…" Lloyd's voice was soft as he laid his head against his father's shoulder, kind of tired now. "I just really want you to stay forever, Dad…"

"Lloyd, I won't be going anywhere, alright?" Garmadon tightened his hold on his son, carefully stroking his hair with such tender gentleness. " _Everything is going to be just fine…_ "

But the happiness didn't last long.

" _What if it isn't?_ " A sob escaped Lloyd's lips as he buried his face tighter against his father's chest and trembled uncontrollably.

"Oh, _Lloyd…_ " the destruction elemental sighed, cradling him while stroking his hair and rocking him back and forth. "It will be... _one day… Hush now, little one…_ "

" _I can't, Daddy, I caaan't! Stop making me!_ "

"Alright…" Garmadon whispered. "I won't… I'll just hold you close instead…"

Silence fell amongst the father and child as they continued to embrace each other so lovingly. Garmadon ran his fingers through his hair, softly humming.

"It's okay… I'm right here, Lloyd Ryuda _…_ Just let it all out…"

And so Lloyd did.

* * *

"Son, I'm so sorry…" Yakunan's voice was so soft as he walked over to where Xenudah was.

His son was curled up into a ball beside Kymika who had fallen asleep. His son's body was trembling uncontrollably, emotions on the verge of breaking down.

"I shouldn't have been so cold to you earlier… I was just... _overwhelmed…_ "

"Father…" Xenudah whispered, head leaning on his shoulder. "It's okay… I was just worried… You looked so broken… I wanted to help, but you pushed me away…"

"Yes, Xenudah… And I never should have done that." Yakunan glanced down momentarily. "You're my only child…my whole world..." A soft sigh escaped his lips as he grasped his child's hands with such delicacy. His son's deep indigo eyes met his own dark blue ones as the former Overlord cradled his son's cheek. A soft sob escaped his lips as he continued to speak. " _I don't want to be torn from you again…_ "

Xenudah wailed into his father's open arms, too overwhelmed now to say anymore.

"Oh, Xenu…" Yakunan whispered, stroking his hair with gentle caresses, caring little about Tohakai. "I'm right here… _I'm right here…_ "


	29. Momentary

A soft touch woke Lloyd up the next morning, and the green ninja glanced over from his cot to see his father sitting beside him, lightly stroking his back. "Hey, Dad..." the Chosen One replied with a tenderhearted smile, but his expression fell as soon as it came. "I'm so scared... _It's so much..._ " Lloyd teared up at his own response.

"Oh, Lloyd..." Garmadon cooed, stroking his son's hair now. " _Lloyd Ryuda Kamiare..._ You are going to be just fine..."

"H-How...?" Lloyd stammered, his hands trembling and his body following suit. "How can you be so sure?"

Garmadon sighed. Vivid purple eyes met emerald ones as he cradled his cheek with a gentle hand, squeezing his shoulder with the other. "I'm right here...and I'll make sure _nothing_ will tear us apart ever again."

"Thank you...I love you..." whispered the energy elemental, taking in a shuddering breath.

" _I love you too, Lloyd..._ " His father tearfully replied, pulling him closer, laying his head atop his own. " _More than anything..._ "

Lloyd softly smiled, tears streaming down his face. He nestled deeper into his father's chest, allowing a soft, shuddering cry to escape him.

"Just hold onto me." Garmadon caressed his son's hair in gentle strokes. "Everything is going to be just fine. I'm gonna protect you..."

"Don't go..." Lloyd let out a faint whimper, uncontrollably trembling in his father's arms. "I can't lose you again..."

Garmadon sighed, tightening his hold, rocking his son back and forth. "Listen to me," he added firmly. "I won't leave... _I promise you..._ "

"But what if it still ha–"

"Son, _please..._ " his father begged, their foreheads touching now. Garmadon spoke with such delicacy, his voice so close to breaking. "Don't think like that...No matter what happens, no matter the age you are, you are still my child and it will _always_ be my duty to protect you. _I_ don't want to leave."

Lloyd purred softly—something he was able to do because of his oni inheritance—content in his father's embrace. "I don't wanna let go..."

" _Neither do I..._ " Garmadon cried softly, pulling Lloyd close once more, stroking his hair and laying his head atop his son's. " _You're my everything, Lloyd Ryuda...and I love you, so very much... I always will..._ I always will..."

Lloyd just smiled as Hikari and Wu joined himself and his father in their embrace.

"My son," Hikari spoke. "You have grown to be a wonderful man and father for Lloyd."

Garmadon just smiled and let more tears flow. Controlling it was futile. The emotions were far too overwhelming now. He'd missed this. He'd truly missed this. Beyond anything in Ninjago, or even the entirety of the sixteen realms.

It had been far too long.

* * *

Xenudah smiled softly at the Kamiares, glad that they were together again. The energy and destruction elementals had gone through a lot those past several years. They needed family time—if one counted their mother or wife being petrified frozen in a cloud of darkness, while the others were alive and well as that.

"Xenudah, is something the matter? You seem a bit paranoid. I cannot help but worry about you," spoke Yakunan softly.

"They need this..." Xenudah replied, sighing in guilt, tearing his eyes away from the Kamiares as a choking sob escaped his lips. "We've driven them apart for too long, Father..."

" _We have..._ But it's not solely our own faults, nor is is theirs..." Yakunan's eyes narrowed in deep-seeded fury. "Tohakai cursed our family, cursed the Kamiares..." A choking breath escaped his lips as he felt tears welling up in his eyes. "But Lloyd never deserved pain most of all... He is such a pure child... Just like you were..."

Xenudah collapsed into his father's open arms. His body trembled, but no sobs escaped this time.

"One day, we will get our revenge on him..." Yakunan muttered as he tightened his hold on his child. " _One day...I promise..._ "

"Why not now?" Xenudah asked, his hands starting to tremble uncontrollably.

"Son..." Yakunan sighed, sorrow etched in his face. "We're not strong enough."

"What do you mean _we're not strong enough?!_ " Xenudah shot back, fury rising in his voice as he shoved his father. "The fate of the world is in our hands! Everyone's relying on us! The longer we wait, the more they'll destroy Ninjago!"

" _Listen to me..._ " the former Overlord groaned, carding his fingers through his hair. " _Don't do this..._ "

"If it means saving our home, then so be it."

Yakunan buried his face in his violently trembling hands and wailed softly, glancing up to his child with a deeply anguished expression and tears in his deep blue-magenta eyes. "You don't _understand_... They'll... _They will_ kill _you!_ "

"I deserve it."

Yakunan was getting extremely tired of his son's behavior. Alas he could not sustain his frustration any longer. And so he screamed.

"SHIIIIIIN'AAAAIIIIIINAAAAARUUUUU!"

The pain.

The sorrow.

The distress.

The annoyance.

Even the memories of when Yakunan had left his own child to fend for himself.

That piercing scream said it all.

Xenudah froze, only now realizing what he'd done, then collapsed to his knees and started sobbing. Only seconds after, his father rushed to his side, pulling him close, which Xenudah gratefully accepted. "T-Too much...help me...help me...help me... _OTŌSAAAAANNNN_!"

"Shhhhhhhhhh..." hushed Yakunan as he carded fingers through his son's disheveled hair. He tightened his hold and laid his head atop his son's. "Xenu... My little warrior... I have you now..."

"Is Dad okay?" Kymika watched the scene from afar as she slowly approached the pair. "He seems...distressed."

"I'm...so sorry Kymi..." Xenudah whimpered, pulling away from his father's hold and enveloping his daughter into one too. "We'll recover... _one day... Just hold on..._ I love you, Kymika...Otōsan..."

"Xenudah... _my baby..._ " Yakunan soothed. " _You're okay now... We're all going to be alright..._ "

"I don't know what got into me. I just..." Xenudah's whimpers fell into piercing wails of sorrow and guilt.

"Ohhh, Xenu... My precious little boy...don't apologize...you're just overwhelmed... It'll be okay... One day we will reign victorious... _One day..._ "

That was all Xenudah needed to calm himself down. It had been too long since he was at peace like this, yet here he was, finding pure light in the dark side of Ninjago Island.


	30. Beacon of Darkness

A few more minutes passed and the group reconvened, albeit slowly, back inside the Temple of Light. Lloyd sighed, gazing at his father with a concernful expression. He then reached out to gently grasp his hand and held it closer. "What now?" He managed to squeak. The Oni are winning and we're just here waiting to strike. How in my grandfather's name are we going to gain the upper hand?"

"Well have to eventually" Garmadon sighed gravely. "I have one idea, but morally...it's not the best option. We will have to change into our Oni forms and kill them ourselves..."

"Wait _what?!_ " Lloyd cried. "Are you _crazy_?! I never wanted to kill anybody, Dad..." He curled up into a ball and started trembling again, his voice falling to a faint, soft whisper. "I can't do this... Father, I beg of you, choose another option, _I just can't do this..._ "

"Son, listen..." Garmadon sighed, kneeling beside him, carefully stroking his back. "To be completely honest, I'm not happy with that option either, but our home is in danger, and I don't believe there is any other way."

Kymika glanced at her father and grandfather apprehensively. Did Garmadon really just say that? After so many years of being tortured by Tohakai, as far as she knew, he didn't want to go back to such measures, considering his past and how he was tormented. Now it was practically forced upon them.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way..." Garmadon exhaled shakily, tears starting to well up in his eyes. "All this time... _I just..._ "

"My son..." Hikari whispered, squeezing his eldest son's shoulder. "Come here..."

Garmadon couldn't hold the tears back any longer. He buried his face into his father's chest, beginning to sob. However, he then drew in a deep breath. Whatever was causing Lloyd pain, he had to help him through it.

And he saw it.

Lloyd was crawled in the arms of him and his grandfather, sobbing, but it seemed to stop, as a low chuckle echoed throughout the temple.

Xenudah drew his daughter close, stroking her hair, but she pushed him away.

"Did you really think that I'd remain loyal to you?" Kymika spat, her eyes glaring daggers.

"Kymika?!" Xenudah gasped, flinching at his daughter's sudden change in tone and emotion. "What has gotten into you?!"

A dark cloud engulfed her as she stood up. In her place...was an Oni. The magenta-red eyes glowed with such hatred and fury it nearly caused Lloyd to have a panic attack. In fact he already was now. He was trembling and shaking uncontrollably and it was quite concerning for the others to see. Especially Garmadon.

"What in Ninjago's name–" Xenudah muttered, tears welling in his eyes. "Kymi?!"

" **I am Shiranai now. Besides, I killed your daughter, long ago!** " the oni growled, his eyes glowing now, nearly giving Xenudah a heart attack. " **She is never coming back!** " he proclaimed. " **She will wither back into the depths from whence she came.** **_And so will you._** "

Before Xenudah or anyone else could move a muscle, Shiranai sliced at his chest, inflicting a deep gash just mere inches from his heart.

"Xenudah!" Yakunan rushed to his child's side, using a piece of cloth he had kept hidden in his robes for moments much like this to soak up the blood quickly coming out of his son's chest like a waterfall. It really did scare him. "Why does fate have to be so cruel to you?" he whispered, barely keeping his emotions under control. It was just _so_ difficult. " _Help me, please, I can't do this anymore..._ I can't live without you... _I cannot do this without you..._ "

Once the Oni vanished in a cloud of black smoke, the former Overlord clenched his fists, pounding them hard against the stone of the temple grounds. "You... _You MONSTER!_ " he screamed, then drew in a deep breath, albeit with a slight shudder, his hands trembling uncontrollably.

"Father..." Xenudah cried, letting out a spasming breath, catching Yakunan's attention while at the same time, trying to save his energy. However, it was proving difficult to do so.

A memory returned, as clear as day. How a single battle changed the fate of the world and the bond between the Akurais and Kamiares.

 _"Xenudah, you're here... You're really here..." Yakunan's voice cracked as he pressed his precious little boy so close to his chest as wisps of golden energy faded away from his creation of Xenudah. He continued to hold his child, stroking his back in tender caresses, rocking him back and forth so gently. "It's you..."_

 _The newborn just whimpered, burying deeper into his father's hold._

 _"He truly is so precious." Hikari whispered, kneeling beside Yakunan._

 _"I just don't want to lose him... I've only just met him..." Yakunan sobbed._

 _"Ah... You deserve this," Hikari placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and stroked his back in assurance. We have waited for this peace to come to Ninjago. And now it finally has."_

 _"Indeed," Yakunan replied. "Well then, what now?"_

 _Hikari gasped. "Quiet, there appears to be something dark here..."_

 _"Hikari!" Yakunan exclaimed. "Tohakai is in Ninjago!" He cursed under his breath and clenched his fists._

 _Hikari drew his sword and infused it with his element. The golden energy pulsed through his body, filling him with immense power._

 _Yakunan, meanwhile, had summoned two blades from pure creation energy. They were golden and extremely captivating. But that didn't matter right now._

 _The darkness was coming. And it was inevitable._

 _Hikari turned to face his closest friend and asked, "Are you ready?"_

 _"As ready as I'll ever be." Yakunan's reply had a slight edge to it, but it made sense, considering the overprotectiveness he had regarding his child._

 _"Shall we?"_

 _"Yes, Hikari, it's time."_

 _The two charged at the incoming Oni Legion. Their war cries echoed throughout the empty valley, golden elemental blades clashing with the black tendrilled axes, staves, and spears the Oni carried, setting the tempo for the battle at play._

 _But nothing seemed to be working._

 _Yakunan was struggling now. And then a piercing pain shot through his chest, sending shivers through his entire body._

 _"Tornado of Creation?"_

 _There was no response except a painful-sounding grunt escaping Yakunan's lips._

 _"Yakunan! What happened?!"_

 _"T-Tohakai... That cursed Oni... He struck me with his staff, Xenudah close to follow, and then disappeared... I cannot stay... Soon...the darkness... It will consume my child and I... I don't want to hurt you, Hikari... Not like this... I have to g– Agh! It hurts!" Yakunan grimaced at the pain. "But I_ beg _of you to...to do everything..._ everything _in your power to bring tranquility back to this realm as it was always meant to be. Where there is light, there will always be shadow... You are both Dragon and Oni, creation and destruction, good and evil. This realm's balance. And now I can see it... I shall be the one to shatter the peace, driving our home into oblivion. Whatever happens, please promise to bring Ninjago back to a peaceful state, and tell your descendants to do the same. That is all I want."_

 _"I promise."_

 _Now strong enough to stand on his own, he created a blue-purple elemental dragon, but before he could mount it, he glanced over to say goodbye. "I am sorry it had to end like this. Believe me... I never wanted it to... But it already has. Farewell, Hikari..."_

 _And just like that, Yakunan Akurai took off with Xenudah into the shadows._

"H-Help me..." Xenudah cried. "I'm fading... _I need you... I just...don't wanna go..._ "

Oh, how that brought back so many memories of the past. When Yakunan promised to his son that he would protect him.

But he'd broken that promise, so many times, and now his precious child was dying in his arms.

" _Xenudah, please don't..._ " Yakunan lamented, tightening his hold, but not too much that it would hurt Xenudah further. " _You're too precious to me, I just don't ever want you to leave my side... Why can't you stay forever? Why can't we just live in peace...?_ "

"Because...Because it's too late... _Sayonara, Otōsan..._ "

In just mere seconds, Xenudah's body became limp and cold.

This was Yakunan's worst nightmare. And now it had come true.

His dear child was gone.

"XENUDAH, NO! _SHIIIIIIIIN'AIIIIIIIIINNNAAAAAAAARUUUUU, DON'T DO THIS TO ME!_ "

Yakunan's devastated scream sounded more like a banshee shrieking. He clutched his son's broken body so very close to his chest. His voice fell to a soft whisper. _"It's too much... I just can't... You can't leave me... Not like this... We were going to destroy Tohakai together...but now it's too late..._ "He tightened his hold on his child's limp body, allowing a shuddering sob to escape his lips. " _Xenu...Oh, my little baby... I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I just want you to know that I'll try my absolute hardest to get you back...and once I do, I_ promise _that I'll never let_ anything _hurt you again._ "


	31. Another Sorrow, Another Victory

"I am so sorry, Yakunan..." Hikari knelt beside the broken father, his comrade from so long ago, before destiny spiraled out of control and tore their families apart. "I am here if you want to talk, alright?"

"Stay AWAY FROM ME!" Yakunan screeched, whipping his head to face the First Spinjitzu Master. His voice then fell to a strained whisper, barely audible as he gazed back down once again, tears burning at his deep magenta-blue eyes. " _Please... I-I...I cannot..._ " He begged, a broken sob escaping his lips, too fragile to be kept at bay. " _It is too much for even I to bear... I cannot talk...n-not right now... For...For I am broken beyond belief... I just want Xenudah back..._ " A wail escaped him and he broke down once more. He just couldn't take the sorrow and pain any longer.

Xenudah was his lifeline. The one person he truly cared about. Even when he was evil, all he wanted was to spiral the world into darkness for his child's sake.

And now his son was gone, his light dimmed into nothingness.

Glancing back, Hikari left the former Overlord to his own devices, joining his family on the other side of the temple instead.

"Dad..." Lloyd whispered, nestling closer to his father while seeking comfort in his tender, loving embrace. "Why is it always like this? Why, when we're so close, we fall and lose someone so dear to us? _I just don't understand..._ "

"My child..." Garmadon breathed, albeit with a small tremble. "You and I both... We just want this all to end. To escape the chaos...the pain...the tragedy... _I'm sorry you had to grow up in such a way... I'm scared I may lose you again... Especially after what happened to Xenudah..._ It's heartbreaking to say the least." The destruction elemental tightened his hold on his child, stroking his hair gently and carefully. "I love you, little one... _so much..._ "

"Me too..." Lloyd hiccuped, burying his face deeper into his father's chest. "Father, it hurts..."

"I know... You're so sensitive... You care so deeply...so wholly...and I adore that about you..." Garmadon smiled softly, running gentle fingers through his child's hair. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he continued. "It's just...been so long since I've been at peace by your side. I just... All this time... I never thought anything like this would ever happen... Some days, surrounded in shadow, it felt hopeless...that I would never get to see you again... But I am here for you now... _It's been so much time... I'm glad to be beside you once more..._ "

" _I'm scared this is gonna be our last battle together._ " Lloyd's voice was so soft, so broken, much like Xenudah's when he was on the verge of dying. "I don't wanna–"

"Oh, Lloyd..." Garmadon wrapped his arms tighter around his son. "Whatever happens, just know that I will always love you. I always have..."

Hikari knelt down next to his eldest son and only grandson. "Your father has a point, Lloyd Ryuda. He understands you so well. I am sorry I was not there to help him through the venom awakening the destructive nature in his veins, but he has taken it to light and I am truly proud of him. I want to help you protect this realm instead of letting you do all the work."

A soft golden light appeared in the hands of the First Spinjitzu Master and the silence was broken by a tiny purr.

A baby fluffy, green and gold dragon.

"Oh my goodness..." Lloyd cooed. "Is that really mine?"

Hikari nodded, handing the precious creature to his grandson.

"I'm gonna name you Tamahi..." he whispered, cradling the little dragon against his cheek, letting a contentful sigh escape his lips.

The group could hear the sobs from Yakunan becoming increasingly stronger, as if the Kamiares' happiness regarding the dragon was fueling his sorrow. And in a way, it was.

" _STOP IT!_ " Yakunan shrieked. His voice fell to a softer tone, laced with distress and frustration as he cradled Xenudah's corpse so tightly against himself. "Why must you be happy while I am suffering, drowned in such misery and grief?! _You do not understand!_ "

Or so it seemed.

"Yakunan, enough!" Garmadon demanded. "My son has been through far too much. Give him a break for once."

" _My_ son is DEAD!" Yakunan screamed. His voice echoed throughout the temple grounds, reverberating against the walls of the cave.

"Please just calm down," Garmadon coaxed. "Please..."

The former Overlord glared at the destruction elemental with such fury that it was like he was evil once again. "GARMADON KAMIARE, WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME FOR _ONCE_ IN YOUR LIFETIME?!"

Garmadon nodded. "I'm sorry. Yakunan, I never meant to offend you."

" _I SAID SHUT UP!_ " Yakunan's eyes flashed red, just for a slight moment. His voice fell to a shuddering sob as he pressed his forehead to that of his child's body. "Please... I cannot do this anymore...not when you are making me feel this horrible by flaunting your happiness around like a medal... I am tired of it, believe me... _I just want Xenudah back...here beside me..._ alive _...That is all I ask..._ "

Silence fell amongst the temple, only the sound of a faint breeze rushing through and making a faint whistling noise. Lloyd sighed, cradling Tamahi against his cheek, feeling the gentle fluffiness of the creature's fur brush softly against him. Lloyd cooed softly, but stopped when he saw Yakunan glare daggers at him.

"Lloyd, _please_." Yakunan begged, his body trembling as he tried to keep his emotions under control. It was very difficult for him. Heck, his son just _died_. "My child's loss has struck me hard...I just... _It is too much..._ " A sharp wail escaped his lips as he carefully placed Xenudah's corpse onto the cold, hard ground. He then curled up into a tight ball as his body began to tremble quite uncontrollably. " _Help me please..._ "

Garmadon sighed, gazing softly and sadly into the former Overlord's eyes, squeezing his shoulder. "We'll find a way..."

But for now, on the other side of the island...

Darkness.

Everywhere.

That was the new home of the Oni.


	32. Surge of Vengeance

**A short chapter for y'all!**

* * *

Tau, known to the citizens of Ninjago as Shiranai, appeared out of a black-purple portal in front of his master, Epsilon.

" **Tau, have you found where the ninja are located?** " Epsilon asked, his voice raspy as he spoke in his native tongue.

" **Indeed I have,** " the magenta-reddish-eyed oni replied. His voice was low, holding much respect for his eternal leader. " **They are at the Temple of Light. Xenudah is dead, for I killed him, and as of now, our foes are weakened from his lost. They only want Xenudah back.** "

" **Then we shall strike. They will be too encompassed in their grief that it will be extremely difficult for them to recover from such a state.** "

Tau bowed to Epsilon. " **Very well. It shall be done, my liege.** " He then departed to the crowd of oni gathered below him in the empty courtyard below. He stepped forward before a dark purple balcony overlooking them. " **My Oni brethren and sisters, it is time. Our foes are weakened and hopeless, leaving an opening for us to take control. Soon, Ninjago and the rest of the Sixteen Realms shall be ours! May destruction reign forever!** "

However, one oni was no longer in the group: Zeta, otherwise known as Mystaké.

The group of ancient monsters erupted into thunderous applause and praise for their Third-in-Command who had just given that speech. Another roar tore through as they watched in awe. A magenta-purple flash of light shot out as Tau thrusted his tendrilled spear up into the air, the tendrils itself surging with pure destruction energy of the same magenta-purple color.

" **This shall be your final warning, ninja!** " Tau declared. " **The end of the realms is inevitable!** "

* * *

Mystaké's portal opened up back at the Temple of Light. Hikari nearly jumped in shock at the sight of her, but she knelt beside him, kindly and concernedly.

"M-Mystaké..." the First Spinjitzu Master breathed, just slightly loosening the tension between the Akurais and what remained of the Kamiares. "What happened? Why are you here? What is the meaning of this?"

Mystaké sighed softly, squeezing Hikari's shoulder. "The Oni. They are after you all. Nothing will stop them from taking this world over and the others as well. Soon it may be too late."

"Wh-Why _now_?!" Yakunan cried, carding his jet black hair with his wrinkled hands, groaning softly. He let out a shuddering breath, then exclaimed once more, "I just _lost my child_ to your kind! _Why now?!_ How am I to even _TRUST YOU_ after what your leader did to me?! I cannot do this, Mystaké...I just cannot..."

Mystaké sighed again. What was she to do now? Yakunan hates her for her descendance. "Xenudah meant a lot to you, did he not?"

" _Of course_ he did!" snapped Yakunan, losing control of his emotions again. " _And your leader–_ "

"He won't stop until all of the realms and their inhabitants are _destroyed_." Mystaké explained impatiently. "I was there when he declared it to the other Oni."

"Of course he would destroy everything," Yakunan scoffed, his hands balling up into fists instinctively, barely shaking. "That imbecile never deserved to step foot into this realm in the first place." A shuddering sigh escaped his lips as he carded his hair with his hands once more, then reaching to grasp his son's cold right hand. And Xenudah... _never deserved to leave me so soon_..."

"But what if I were to tell you there was a way to bring him back–"

"That is IMPOSSIBLE!" Yakunan swiftly turned his head to fiercely meet Mystaké's deep magenta eyes with his own dark blue ones. "When did ANYONE say there was a way to defy death?! Once someone is gone, _there is NO WAY to bring them back_!"

"Don't you remember what happened to Lloyd?" Garmadon asked, his voice soft.

The said green ninja curled up in his father's lap with a sigh, Tamahi crawling up Lloyd's back, falling asleep on him.

Not wanting to enrage Garmadon further, Yakunan just whimpered and softly shook his head. "I just want my child, alright? You are making this more difficult than it needs to be... It breaks my heart to know that I can never see my child again..." he desperately explained. "I want him back... I do not care how long it takes." He couldn't take it any longer and his whimpers and cries fell to heartwrenching wails and sobs. "COME HOME TO ME, XENUDAH!"

Garmadon watched the scene and started to tear up as well, glancing back at his son. This moment gave him too many reminders of when a corrupted Xenudah had killed Lloyd and he was grieving much the same. However, unlike Yakunan, he remained strong this time. "It's not your fault... We'll find a way... We'll get him back... We'll help you through this."

Yakunan's eyes narrowed in growing fury at the city, his fists clenched. "I am done with hiding in the shadows now. _It's my turn._ "


	33. Fractured Souls

It was about thirty minutes later and Yakunan was staring out into the horizon. Garmadon and Wu were talking with Hikari and Lloyd was holding Tamahi in his arms, just a few feet from where Yakunan was, his eyes on the verge of tearing up.

"Are you alright?" Yakunan asked Lloyd out of the blue. His voice was soft, but still so concerning nonetheless.

Lloyd flinched. The last time they'd spoken, Yakunan's voice was more accusatory. "Who, me?"

"Yes," Yakunan replied, placing a hand on Lloyd's back carefully. Much like his own father had always done.

Lloyd shook his head, trying his hardest to restrain a sob. He buried his face into his hands and let a shuddering breath escape his lips. "I'm scared...so scared..."

Yakunan nodded then squeezed Lloyd's trembling shoulder. "I understand... We have both lost so much and our final stand has yet to arrive. My son is gone, your friends are in a frozen state. It will only be a matter of time until the other realms fall too."

"It just feels like everything has led to this, and part of me wishes I never was prophesied to take on such a responsibility... It's too much for me...even after you turned me to my true age."

"You should not think like that. Destiny cannot be changed. Do you not remember what happened during your battle against me when I was still corrupted?"

"Yeah... Well, you know what?! _Screw destiny!_ " Lloyd screamed, shoving Yakunan back in a fit of fury, his eyes glowing a bright green, slowly shifting to a vivid purple, much like that of his own father. "It cursed me to live in too much pain! I can't take it anymore!"

"Son!" Garmadon instinctively burst forward from where he was sitting, catching his writhing child in his arms. He tightened his hold on Lloyd, rocking him gently while whispering sweet nothings into his ears. Just as he had when his little boy was so much younger. " _Shhhhhhhh..._ I have you... You have to calm down..."

"But you told me not to!" Lloyd's screams softened just slightly as he met his father's vivid purple ones with his own emerald green ones.

"I know, little one...but right now, at this moment, it's getting out of hand. I know you're scared... I know you're overwhelmed...but your powers are becoming too much right now... I love you... _so much..._ I just want you back..." Garmadon's words fell into quiet sobs. "Beyond anything, I love you... Please, Son... _Come back to me..._ "

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" Lloyd shoved his father back, collapsing to his knees while heaving sobs of anger and resentment. After taking a deep breath he glared daggers at Garmadon and with tears in his eyes, exclaimed, " _I WISH YOU WERE NEVER MY FATHER!_ "

However, as he said those heartbreaking words, Lloyd felt something in his body and he stopped crying for a second, only to sob again at a dark energy slowly began destroying him from the inside. It hurt tons, and he didn't know what he could do to stop it.

"SOMETHING'S TEARING ME APART!"

Garmadon's heart practically stopped, for he knew what was happening. It was the same thing that happened to himself when he was banished to the Underworld. An elemental overdrive of destruction. And if this was happening to Lloyd now, he would soon end up–

" _LLOYD!_ " The father cried, pulling his son so close once more, stroking his hair, rocking him. " _Lloyd Ryuda, my baby..._ You're hurting yourself by allowing your emotions to take control! Please, little one... _I don't want to lose you again..._ "

" _I'm so sorry... I never meant–_ " Lloyd's whimpered reply was interrupted by his father's gentle hushing.

"It's okay... _I'm right here... You were scared, overwhelmed..._ " Garmadon tightened his hold on Lloyd, continuing to stroke his hair. "I'm glad you're alive... _everything's gonna be just fine..._ "

* * *

Lloyd just continued to softly cry as his father consoled him. " _Help me... I don't wanna lose you..._ "

"I will, Lloyd... _Shhhhhhh..._ Just hold on... _hold on... I love you, my precious golden dragon...I love you so much..._ " Garmadon whispered, his voice resonating with so much compassion and love despite what Lloyd said to him just moments ago. "I've got you now... Just hold onto me..."

Lloyd buried his face deep into his father's shoulder, reveling in the gentle comfort he was given. No words were spoken after that, as Lloyd tried to will himself to calm down, his father stroking his hair and continually shushing him. Garmadon couldn't help but bring himself to think about their reunion upon his purification.

 _"Dad?" Lloyd gasped as he met eyes with the vivid purple ones of his own father. Tears fell from his own emerald ones as he burst forward, collapsing into his father's arms while sobbing uncontrollably. "_ Oh, Dad...! _"_

 _"_ My precious little boy... _I'm so proud of you..._ Truly, Lloyd, I am... I'm here... _" Garmadon assured, stroking Lloyd with such gentle care._ You've saved me... _I've missed you so very much..."_

 _"I missed you too, Daddy..."_

 _"I have you now..._ I won't leave you again, Lloyd Montgomery... _"_

As the memory faded away and he returned to the present, Garmadon instinctively tightened his hold on his child. If anything, he would've tightened his embrace even more, but he knew his son was immensely hurt and therefore opted not to. Lloyd had fallen asleep at that point. Garmadon glanced over to the horizon of Ninjago Island then back once more at Lloyd.

" _Everything is gonna be okay..._ "

Yakunan glanced over at the father-son duo, tears in his eyes from sympathy, but also a deep-seeded resentment. His own child was taken from him just moments ago. "No, Garmadon. My son was torn away from me! _My life shall never be the same again!_ "

"Xenudah was a father figure to Lloyd as well, you know."

"Yes, but he was _my son!_ "

"Your son never deserved such pain. Neither did mine. Can we at least agree on that?"

" _ENOUGH!_ " screamed the former Overlord. His body was trembling so uncontrollably, yet it was so tense it was nearly about to break. His voice fell to a trembling whisper. "Leave me alone... _please..._ "

"Come, son..." Garmadon turned to Lloyd, taking his hands and bringing him over to where Wu and Hikari were. "Give him a moment alone."

Lloyd nodded softly in reply, leaning closer to his father, shutting his eyes.

 _When will this all be over?_

* * *

 _I'll avenge you, Xenudah... I'll make sure Tohakai pays for your demise... He may not have been the one that legitimately murdered you, but he was still part of it._ Yakunan tightened his hold on his son's corpse, rearing his head to the sky, his deep purple-magenta eyes welling up with tears as they glowed in anguish and despair. _I'll do it myself if I have to. I don't need the Kamiares. I just want you back._

He could hear Lloyd's faint whimpers and Garmadon's comforts from afar.

"Dad, I still can't... _still can't..._ get over– My own–"

"Lloyd Ryuda... _Shhhhhhhhh... You have me now... You have me..._ "

 _Of course he does and not I. I have no one... How_ dare _you think everything shall be just fine..._ Yakunan thought bitterly. What was he to do now? Xenudah was gone and it was all Tohakai's fault. _Curse you, Tohakai... You did this to me...to my family... I want it to end... Someone save me from my agony... It hurts far too much!_ He cursed softly under his breath as he laid Xenudah's lifeless body back down. He buried his face into his hands, a sob breaking free at last. " _Let me live in peace! I just want you back, Xenudah!_ "


	34. Never Again

There was only silence for the next several minutes as Yakunan's sobs fell into quiet ones. His body trembled, unleashing the tension he had held for far too long through shutting himself off from the rest of the group.

"Xenu, _please_...I cannot do this without you... You were... _you were my everything_... I just want you here beside me again... To live a life of peace without _anyone_ trying to tear us apart... If only you'd come back... If only I could hold you close and reassure you that it'll all be okay, even though it won't be considering everything we've ever gone through... If only you could come back to me... I don't want to have to do this alone anymore... _Not...anymore..._ "

Whenever he tried to dismiss his thoughts, they came back at full force, driving him once more into the shadowy depths of despair. He couldn't help it. He only ever wanted to reverse it all, to undo the chaos that created a wedge between him and his child. He was grasping at straws now, hoping, _just hoping_ for destiny to show mercy on him. The silence after Yakunan's lament was deafening. He was torn and broken beyond belief. He just wanted a sign, _any_ sign that his child would come back to him again. He cradled his child against his chest, pulling him closer, just like he had so long ago. He wouldn't let anything hurt his child again if he ever were to get him back.

If he were ever going to be with his child, he would never allow anything to tear them apart. It was already so difficult at this moment. He didn't want to imagine what it would be like if he lost Xenudah once again.

" _Xenudah, hōhō ga nakereba narimasen... Watashi ni ienikaeru... Modotte kite kudasai, modotte kite! Kanarazu!_ " (Xenudah, there has to be a way...come home to me... Come back please, come back! _You have to!_ ) Yakunan cried, his body trembling uncontrollably even more. He reared his head to the sky and wailed harder. " _XENUUUUUDAAAAAAAHHHH!_ "

Lloyd overheard this and with a soft, fragile voice, whispered, "Dad...Is there any way? I'm tired of hearing him complain about this?" He glanced back at Yakunan upon mentioning him. A sigh escaped his lips as he continued. "Not to mention, we're not making any progress... I just want this to all be over, okay?"

"You and I both, my child..." Garmadon whispered, pulling Lloyd closer to his chest, stroking his hair. "I know it's hard for you to see him suffering like this, but we haven't found any solution just yet. _I'm so sorry, little one..._ "

"It's scary..."

"I know... _I know..._ Just hold on... I have you now... You're gonna be okay... _Everything is gonna be just fine..._ "

"SHUT UP!" Yakunan glared daggers at the destruction elemental. "IT'S NOT! _AND IT NEVER WILL BE!_ "

"My powers are greater than death itself," Hikari explained. "If I used them we could–"

"So we _can_ bring Xenudah back..." Yakunan realized. His voice then rose, his arms trembling as he cradled Xenudah's body closer. " _Why did you not tell me?!_ " he demanded. "I want my son, and I shall not _hesitate_ to bring him back!"

"You do not have that ability. Only I can–"

" _REVIVE HIM AT ONCE!_ "

"Very well. Hold him steady now." Hikari knelt beside the corpse of his friend's child. He began to whisper something. An ancient language so nearly lost to time itself: " _Tokei o gen ni modoshi, daraku shita seishin ga mōichido kono yōki o shōhi suru yō ni shite, modotte kita sōzō-mono ni atataka-sa to hikari o okutte kudasai._ " (Turn back the clock, let the fallen spirit consume this vessel once more and send warmth and light to a returning creation.)

Nothing happened.

Desperately, Yakunan began to whisper, cradling his child's body close to him again. " _Kore wa umaku iku hitsuyō ga arimasu... Sore wa shinakereba narimasen... Sore wa shinakereba narimasen... Watashi wa anata o ushinau koto wa dekimasen... Mōichidode wa arimasen... Kudasai... Xenudah, watashi no kodomo... Okite kudasai!_ " (This has to work... It has to... _It has to..._ I can't lose you... Not again... Please... Xenudah, my child... _Please wake up!_ )

As he held Xenudah for a little longer, though, he could feel his son's body slowly beginning to warm up. " _Saigo ni..._ " (Finally...) A soft, shuddering sob escaped his lips as a wave of soothing relief began to wash over his trembling body.

Xenudah's eyes shot open and he began convulsing and coughing, trying to get air back into his system again.

" _Anata wa daijōbudesu... Watashi wa ima anata ga imasu, Xenudah..._ " Yakunan breathed. He couldn't believe it. (You're okay... I have you now, Xenudah...)

His son was back.

"Otōsan..." Xenudah finally managed to whisper, his father tightening his hold in response. " _Otōsan, sumimasen..._ " (Father, I'm so sorry...)

"Shhhh..." Yakunan hushed, pressing his forehead against his son's as a sob shudderingly escaped his lips once more. " _Sore wa mondaide wa arimasen... Watashi wa ki ni shimasen... Anata wa ikite imasu...anata wa ikite imasu... Mōichido watashi o kowagaranaide kudasai..._ " (It doesn't matter... I don't care... You're alive...you're alive... Please don't _ever_ scare me like that again...)

The others backed up to give the Akurais space to reconvene.

" _Anata wa watashi o kowagatte imasu... Okonatte wa ikemasen..._ " Xenudah whimpered, burying his face deeper into his father's chest. (You're scaring me...please don't go...)

" _Mochiron chigaimasu, Xenudah... Watashi wa anata o nidoto ika semasen..._ " (Of course not, Xenudah... _I'll never let you go again..._ )

* * *

Nightfall quickly arrived and the group was asleep. Yakunan and Xenudah, however, were not.

" _Xenu, chottoshita hito... Nanika jama o shite iru nodesu ka?_ " (Xenu, little one... Is something bothering you?)

Xenudah trembled, a wail escaping his lips now. " _Chichiyo, kanojo wa inaku natta! Kymika, kanojo... Dekinai! Sore wa itai! Tasukete! TASUKETE!_ " (Father, she's gone! Kymika, she... _I can't! It hurts! Help me! HELP ME!_ )

As Xenudah continued to wail, Yakunan ran gentle fingers through his child's locks of raven-black hair with purple highlights, speaking once more in the modern language. "We'll find a solution someday."

"Why didn't you leave me be?" Xenudah croaked, fighting the urge to shout at his father. "I was already reunited with her in the afterlife. _Why did Hikari bring me back?! Why did he tear me away from her?!_ "

Yakunan cradled a hand gently on his son's cheek, caressing it. "You and I both. I wanted you, just as much as you wanted her. I was desperate. I missed you. And I knew how much you were and still are so attached to Kymika. I had to make a choice, and so I did."

"But I was already satisfied with leaving this realm–"

"I couldn't finish the mission _without you, Xenudah_!" cried the former Overlord. "I only ever wanted you back, and now I have you..." Yakunan's exclamation echoed throughout the temple, causing a deafening silence in its wake. " _I'm so sorry, Xenu..._ Believe me... I've considered. But I don't have the power that Hikari has, _nor will I ever_."

" _I just want her back..._ "

"I know Xenudah..." Yakunan softly whispered. " _I know you do..._ Come here..."

Xenudah buried his face into his father's chest, tears streaming silently down his cheeks. His father tightened his embrace in response.

" _Shhhhhhhhhh..._ _Watashiwomite kudasai. Watashi wa anata o tasukemasu... Watashi wa yakusoku shimasu..._ " whispered Yakunan in such tender softness that it melted the father's heart. (Look at me...listen to me... I'll help you... I promise...) He began to rock his little boy, but not before he glanced back to the sleeping First Spinjitzu Master. " _Hikari, watashi no kodomo o yomigaera sete itadaki arigatōgozaimasu..._ " (Thank you, Hikari, for reviving my child...) He then looked down at his child again. " _Totemo koishikatta, Xenu... Kono shunkan o owara setakunai..._ " (I've missed you so much, Xenu... I don't want this moment to end...)


	35. Meltdown

**Hey y'all. This took awhile to write. I had an AP test recently, and I got caught up in helping someone write a stopmotion Ninjago series, but I finally have another update (even though it's short)! Season 11 is coming too and I can't wait! Also, I love you guys!**

 **-Zena Airale**

* * *

Lloyd woke up early the next morning but was struck deep with immense fear. "Daddy..." he whimpered, leaning closer to his father, burying deeper into him.

"Lloyd Ryuda... What's going on..." Garmadon sat up, cradling his child close, laying his head atop his child.

"It's always us!" the energy elemental exclaimed, curling into a ball. "One of us always has to suffer! I can't TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

"Shhhhhhhh..." whispered Garmadon. He placed a hand on his child's shoulder, gently squeezing. "This is not your fault... Tohakai was the one who tore our families apart. But we _will_ pull through. We will take revenge on Tohakai for descending our home into darkness. I will not hesitate." The destruction elemental's vivid purple eyes glared into the distance. Something dark was tearing from his soul, directed at the malevolent Oni that caused this very calamity to befall Ninjago.

"Father, I failed you..." Lloyd's voice fell to a soft whimper as he tightened his hold on his father, never letting him go. "I'm so horrible... I let you and Ninjago down... It's my fault we're in this predicament..."

"Don't say that, Lloyd. _You haven't failed me... We can still undo what has been done... There's still hope, my child..._ We will find a way. There will be one day where we shall claim victory. One day we will succeed. And I'll protect you no matter the cost." Garmadon pulled Lloyd close to his chest and sighed softly, his voice set in affirmation. "You'll be safe now, I promise..."

" _Don't leave me... Please, Father..._ " Lloyd spoke while allowing the tears to finally escape his eyes, overflowing like a waterfall when his father reached his hand over to stroke his hair so gently. He just cried harder, tightening his hold. "Don't go... PLEASE, DAD! _DON'T GO!_ " His words fell into piercing wails as his body trembled uncontrollably.

" _Shhhhhhhhhhhh..._ Lloyd Ryuda, my precious golden dragon... Listen to me... You're gonna be okay... I've got you... _I've got you..._ " was Garmadon's tenderly whispered reply. " _I'll never leave your side and I'll never let anything hurt you ever again for as long as I live..._ "

Yakunan was awake as well and he shifted over to Lloyd and Garmadon's side, placing a hand on the latter's shoulder. "What has happened? Is your child alright?"

"No, Yakunan," sighed Garmadon. "He's terrified and doesn't want to leave me... Especially after I...I lost him the first time."

"Tohakai has inflicted so much pain on our families, and it has taken such a toll on us all," Yakunan explained with such solemness. "Your son especially."

Another long bit of silence came, sans Lloyd's heartwrenching screaming and crying. Garmadon just continued to hold his little boy close. It was just becoming too much for his precious child. After all, he was the chosen one, and Fate, of all things, just had to give him all the responsibility.

Lloyd just wouldn't stop sobbing, and it only grew louder at Yakunan's words from moments ago. "IT HUUUUUUURTS! _HELP MEEEEEEE! I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE! I NEED YOU DADDY, PLEASE!_ " he screeched, trembling even more violently.

The destruction elemental tightened his hold on Lloyd, continually stroking his hair. "Oh, Lloyd... My little one...you're gonna be okay... I'm never letting you leave me after losing you before." Garmadon's words fell away as he laid his head atop his son's, rocking him back and forth in a desperate attempt to comfort and calm him down. " _Shhhhhhhhh... Please, baby... Just hold onto me... Hold on... Just hold on..._ "


	36. More Harm Than Good

Lloyd had finally calmed down a little while later, now taking deep breaths as he pulled away.

"There, there... I have you now little one... _I have you now..._ " the sensei whispered, cradling a hand against his son's cheek.

"I know, Dad... I was just... _overwhelmed..._ " the Chosen One replied, his head lowered in remorse. Lloyd reached over to embrace his father again, Garmadon returning the gesture.

"Still scared?" the destruction elemental whispered, concern laced so deeply in his tone.

"Kinda..." Lloyd replied, strained and on the verge of breaking down again. "I-I just...I-I just don't want to lose you after what happened to our home... I couldn't do anything to fix it... I'm sorry..."

"Oh, my child... _don't be..._ " sighed Garmadon softly. His voice held such tender, paternal compassion. "You have always been so emotional and loving. And I adore you for that." He cradled his son's cheek, then pressed his forehead against his child's. "You're just too precious to me, Lloyd Ryuda... I don't want to lose you ever again."

"It hurts..." Lloyd whimpered, burying deeper into his father's arms. " _I'm so scared..._ "

"I know, little one... _I know..._ "

Silence fell amongst the pair once more as Garmadon continued to hold Lloyd so tightly against his chest. The both of them had been through so much these last several days, and all of them, including the rest of their family, as well as the Akurais, wanted it all to be over. To let peace finally reign free in Ninjago forever.

"I'm sorry, Lloyd..." Garmadon sighed again, stroking his son's hair. "I should have protected you further, instead...instead of leaving you to–" A shuddering sob escaped the destruction elemental's lips as he tightened the embrace, as he was too broken from the memories to say his thoughts aloud.

"Garmadon," Xenudah sighed as well, placing a hand on the said father's shoulder. "I'm the one who should be taking the blame for all of this."

"No! It was neither of your faults," Yakunan insisted, his hands balling up into fists, body trembling and shaking in relentless fury. "Tohakai cursed us all and everything only spiraled from that!"

"Otōsan–" Xenudah tried to calm his father down but to no avail.

"Xenudah, _enough_!" Yakunan commanded, startling everyone within the temple's vicinity.

Lloyd yelped and barreled into his father's arms. Garmadon tightened his hold in response. Mystaké, Wu, and Hikari just stared at the angered father in much concern.

"How _dare_ he use us for his own nefarious schemes!" continued the former Overlord. He created a small purple stone with his creation powers and threw it out into the open dirt field in utter frustration with a harsh snarl. "I am done being his puppet and I shall not stop until he perishes along with the rest of his kind!" His voice fell to a soft whimper as he pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes. Another shuddering breath escaped him as he became overwhelmed with heartwrenching despair. " _He has to die..._ You all have suffered because of him, and I cannot take it anymore... _I will take care of him myself if I have to..._ "

Xenudah sighed softly, placing a hand on his father's shoulder, stroking his back in reassurance. "I'm here, Father..."

"Not right now," Yakunan spoke, an edge in his voice. "Please just leave me be..."

"But Father–"

"I said enough, Xenudah..." the former Overlord couldn't look at his son at this moment. He was too furious at Tohakai for tearing them apart. "I truly am sorry, but right now, I just need a moment to myself."

Xenudah nodded softly. "Alright then. I'll be inside the temple if you need me."

" _I love you beyond anything, my child..._ " Yakunan whispered as the two of them embraced one another momentarily.

" _So do I, Father..._ "

The Akurais pulled away, Xenudah leaving Yakunan to gaze once more at the now blue horizon, the others following suit.

"I'll always love you so much..."

* * *

Lloyd nearly sobbed. The thought of fighting his own father, though it may have been so long since those thoughts had so vividly swirled his mind, they were now just as fresh as it was when his destiny was revealed. "I DON'T WANNA LOSE YOU! I DON'T WANNA FIGHT YOU! I DON'T WANNA LEAVE YOU! I DON'T WANNA–"

Garmadon drew him close instantly, rocking his violently trembling body with such gentle loving care. " _Lloyd Ryuda... Lloyd Ryuda... Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh... I can assure you that won't happen...not anymore... I'm free from that cursed venom...don't you remember...?_ "

Lloyd wouldn't stop crying. "But _what if_?! What if you get corrupted?! _WHAT IF IT HAPPENS AGAIN?!_ "

" _Absolutely not, Son... That'll never happen... I'll not allow it... Never again... For as long as I remain...I refuse to stand against you..._ "

"I just don't want you to leave me either way... FAAAATHEEEER, DON'T LEEEEAAAAAVEEEEEE! _DON'T LEEEEAAAAAVEEEEEE! NOT AGAAAAAIIIINNNNNNN!_ " The desperation within Lloyd's voice as he cried harder pulled at Garmadon's heartstrings. Lloyd's sobs strengthened, his head reared up to the sky, his body trembling violently.

The destruction elemental cradled his son so tightly and, caressing his hair with gentle strokes, whispered with a soft tender voice, " _Oh, Lloyd..._ Lloyd Ryuda Kamiare...my precious golden dragon, my beloved little one... All will be okay..."

And deep within, Lloyd knew.

 _It would be._


	37. Consumed by Fear

"Xenudah..."

The soft, tender sound of his father's voice startled the middle-aged former child of darkness. Sure it had been a few hours since he had spoken to him in such a way, but nevertheless, he was still not used to it.

And so he didn't respond.

" _Xenudah, onegaishimasu..._ " Yakunan pleaded, resting a hand atop his son's trembling back, stroking it lightly. _"Watashi wa tada anata to hanashi o shitai nodesuga..._ " (Please, Xenudah... I just want to talk to you...)

" _Kinishinaide kudasai..._ " Xenudah gritted out, his hands pressed against his eyes, his body trembling even more. (Please stop bothering me...)

" _Onegaishimasu, watashi no chīsana hitori..._ " the former Overlord spoke, barely above a whisper, continuing to stroke his son's back. " _Watashi ni kore o shinaide kudasai..._ " (Please, my little one... Don't do this to me...)

" _Hanattoite, Otōsan... Hanatte oite kure..._ " the son replied with a chilling harshness. (Leave me alone, Father... Just leave me alone...)

" _Xenu..._ "

" _Watashi wa nidoto modotte kita katta wakede wa arimasen ga, anata...anata– KORE WA ANATA NO SEIDESU!_ " Xenudah's last five words were screamed and he shoved his father back, nearly off the cliff itself. (I never wanted to come back, but you...you– _THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!_ )

" _Xenudah, īe!_ " Yakunan cried, gripping tightly on his son's wrists to prevent him from straying. Hot tears streamed down his face as he exclaimed his next words. " _Watashi wa anata o ushinau koto wa dekimasen! Nidoto nai! Kekkyoku kono-jikan no nochide wa arimasen... Kekkyokunotokoro watashi wa anata to issho ni iru tame ni gisei ni shimashita... Watashi wa anata ni jibun de kore o sa seru koto wa dekimasen! Watashi wa anata ni kore o sa seru koto ga dekinai koto o shitte imasu! Naze anata wa anata no jinsei de ichido watashi no iu koto o kikanai nodesu ka?!_ " (Xenudah, no! I can't lose you! Not again! Not after all this time...after all I've sacrificed to be with you... I just can't let you do this to yourself! You _know_ I can't let you do this! Why won't you listen to me for once in your life?!)

Xenudah glared daggers at his father, prying out of his grip. He held his face in his hands with a soft groan of overwhelming despair. He couldn't contain his fury anymore. " _Chichiyo, watashi wa shinda hō ga mashida. Anata wa watashi o sukutta hazu ga nai!_ " (I was better off dead, Father! You never should've saved me!)

Yakunan reached out to grab his son's arm again as he tried to flee. " _Xenudah Yamiku, shinaide kudasai! Anata wa hontōni watashi ni totte sekai o imi shimasu... Naze watashi wa anata nashide kore o suru koto ga dekinaito anata ga ukeireru koto ga dekinai nodesu ka?_ " (Xenudah Yamiku, please don't! You truly mean the world to me... Why can't you accept that I cannot do this without you?)

" _Mō dekinai... Watashi o wazurawaseru no o yamete kudasai... Watashi o hitori ni shite kudasai... WATASHI O HITORI NI SHITE OITE KUDASAI!_ " (I can't do this anymore... Stop bothering me... Please just leave me alone... _LEAVE ME ALONE!_ )

 _"Xenu..._ " Yakunan barely whispered, reaching up to cradle his son's cheek with a gentle hand, pressing his forehead against his child's. " _Watashi no chīsana otokonoko... Anata no naka ni haitte kita mono... Anata ga kon'nani kowarete iru no o miru no wa tsuraidesu... Watashi wa anata ga konoyo no naniyori mo anata o shiawaseni shite hoshī to omoimasu..._ " (My little boy... What has gotten into you... It hurts to see you so broken like this... I just want you to be happy... I love you more than anything in this world...)

" _Otōsan, anata wa tada rikai shite imasen! Kymika... Kanojo wa eien ni itte imasu... Watashi wa koko ni taizai suru koto wa dekimasen... Kanojo nashide wanai..._ " (Father, you just don't understand! Kymika... She's gone forever... I can't stay here... Not without her...)

" _Anata dakede wanai, Xenudah!_ " cried Yakunan, his heart clenching in overwhelming emotion. " _Watashi wa anata ga inakereba watashi no soba ni tsudzukeru koto wa dekimasen!_ " (You're not the only one, Xenudah! _I cannot continue without you by my side!_ ) His voice fell to a whisper. " _Musuko o torimodosu hōhō o mitsukerudeshou... Yakusoku shimasu... Soshite, Tohakai wa karera ga watashitachi zen'in ni shita koto no daishō o haraudeshou..._ " (We'll find a way to get her back, Son... I promise... And Tohakai shall pay for what they've done to us all...)

With those words, Xenudah finally put his anger and resentment to rest. He leaned closer against Yakunan, sighing shakily. " _Gomen'nasai..._ _Otōsan, itte wa ikenai..._ " he whispered, letting tears fall once more. " _Watashi wa totemo kowai..._ " (I'm sorry... Father, please don't go... _I'm so scared..._ )

Yakunan stroked his hair, pulling his son closer, rocking him just as he has when he was a mere child. " _Xenu, kodomo..._ " he whispered. " _Sore wa daijōbudeshou... Watashi wa itsumo koko ni imasu... Watashi wa nidoto anata no soba o hanareru koto wa arimasen... Watashi no aisuru Xenudah, watashi wa anata o totemo aishiteimasu... Watashi wa itsumo motte imasushi, tsuneni shimasu... Kaiketsusaku o mitsukerudeshou... Mata kazoku ni narimashou..._ " (Xenu, child... It'll be okay... I'll always be right here... I'm never leaving your side again... My dear Xenudah, I love you so much... I always have and always will... We'll find a solution... We'll be a family again...)

* * *

Lloyd gazed into his father's arms, tears welling up once more in his emerald green orbs. He let out a soft whimper, fear becoming twisted within his soul and mind. Nothing was going like he had hoped. The world was in shambles—well not all of it—considering they were on the Island of Darkness and nothing had been destroyed there.

Lloyd then whimpered, curling up against his father.

"Lloyd, can I–" Hikari was about to reach out with a shaky hand in concern.

Garmadon refused.

"No, Father..." he then retorted gently, as not to disturb Lloyd even more. "He's quite sensitive and more comfortable around me. I don't want him to be traumatized further..." He glanced down towards Lloyd and cooed. "Oh, my dear child... _I'm never letting you leave my side again..._ "

"Garmadon? I am so sorry for not being by you and your son's side sooner." Hikari apologized, glancing down at Lloyd momentarily, then back at his son.

"Well, you came nonetheless, so thank you, Father."

Hikari just nodded once. "Anytime."

Lloyd sighed glancing up to Garmadon's deep purple orbs with just slight apprehension, inching away just a bit. "What are we gonna do now? There's no doubt that Tohakai has taken our home over. What's left?"

"Lloyd Ryuda..." the destruction elemental whispered, stroking his son's hair absentmindedly as he let a soft sigh escape him. it's going to be alright... Please, calm down..."

"I can't. Not without knowing what might become of us..." Lloyd let a soft cry escape his lips. He didn't want to let his father go.

"Oh, Lloyd... _Lloyd Ryuda, my little boy... Come here... Let me hold you close..._ "

Lloyd wailed harder again, his body trembling and shaking now as he collapsed once more into his father's tender embrace.

"You'll be okay... _I'll protect you... Just hold onto me... I'll never let go...never leave your side...never let anything hurt you... You're everything to me and I'm just so proud of you, my son..._ " Garmadon so lovingly whispered to his child's ear, tightening his hold. He reached over, caressing Lloyd's hair with such gentle strokes.

Lloyd's breath hitched at his father's words. He wailed even harder, burying deeper into Garmadon's strong arms.

" _Lloyd Ryuda... My dear child..._ " Garmadon whispered, his voice soft and tender as he did so. "It's okay... I'm never leaving you... Never... _never... For as long as I remain, I promise with all my heart—all my being—that I'll always stand beside you... Nothing shall_ ever _tear us apart again._ "

Though usually, Lloyd would be calmer after a few minutes, this time, he just could not stop crying. " _Help me! HELP MEEEEEEEEEE!_ "

Garmadon sighed softly, whispering in ancient Ninjagian, rocking Lloyd back and forth while stroking his golden-blonde locks so gently. " _Lloyd Ryuda Kamiare, watashi no kichōna kogane no ryū... Watashitachi o hikihanasu mono wa nani mo arimasen... Watashi wa kesshite sore o yurushimasen..._ " His statements were soft yet adamant and his voice held such devotion and determination. (Lloyd Ryuda Kamiare, my precious golden dragon... Nothing will separate us... I shall _never_ allow it...)


	38. What Lies Beneath

**A short chapter. I love all of you so much, and I'm glad to have been a part of the Ninjago community.**

 **Here's a short thing I made up with some other people, called "How to give Lloyd more character development":**

 **Step 1: Garmadon is turned good by antagonists**

 **Step 2: Garmadon is used as bait to lure Lloyd**

 **Step 3: Make Lloyd separated from his friends**

 **Step 4: Let Lloyd get captured by the season's antagonists**

 **Step 5: Season's antagonists torture Lloyd**

 **Step 6: Make him turn evil from the torture**

 **Step 7: Make evil Lloyd kill sensei Garmadon**

 **Step 8: Evil!Lloyd brings back Overlord who kills all the ninja**

 **Step 9: Evil!Lloyd vs Redeemed!Morro who is human now**

 **Step 10: EvilSpirit!Lloyd possesses Redeemed!Morro**

 **Step 11: Harumi comes back and Possessed-by-Lloyd-Morro kills her**

 **Step 12: Harumi turns out to have been the Overlord's daughter**

 **Step 13: Overlord is SO FREAKING ANGRY and summons the Oni**

 **Step 14: The Oni attack destroys EVERYTHING including Possessed-by-Lloyd-Morro**

 **Step 15: SUPER ANGSTY reunion in the departed realm**

* * *

 _Xenudah Yamiku Akurai, you're nothing but a horrible person. You brought so much harm onto Ninjago, your family, and the entire sixteen realms. All this chaos, the Oni invasion, all of it happened because of you!_

" _YAMETE!_ " ( _STOP IT!_ ) Xenudah screamed at the top of his lungs, the shout reverberating off the walls of the Temple of Light.

His father rushed over as quickly as he could, pulling him close against his chest, and with a soft voice, began to whisper, " _Xenu, daijōbudesuka? Anata wa sakenda. Nani ga okotta no ka oshietekudasai... Oshietekudasai... Onegaishimasu, ainokesshō..._ " (Xenu, are you okay? You screamed. Please tell me what happened... Please tell me... _Please, child..._ )

" _Ja, hai. Anata ga shuchō sureba..._ " (Fine then. If you insist...) Xenudah muttered with a soft groan. " _Nanika ga watashi no seidearu to itte iru nodesuga... Nanika... Watashi no naka no nanika... Dō iu kotona no ka yoku wakarimasenga sore wa watashi no kangaekata o hinette ite seigyo dekinai yōdesu. Watashi wa katamukenai! Watashi wa tasuke ga hitsuyōdesu! Watashi o tasuketekudasai!_ " (Something's telling me everything is my fault... Something...something inside of me... I'm not sure what it even is but it's twisting my mindset and I can't seem to control it. I can't! I need help! _Please help me!_ )

" _Oh, Xenu..._ " Yakunan whispered so softly and gently. " _Watashi no taisetsunahito, anata wa sorera no koto no dore demonai... Anata wa watashi ni totte totemo tokubetsude, watashi wa anata no chichioyadearu koto ni hontōni kansha shite iru._ " ( _Oh, Xenu..._ My precious one, you are _none_ of those things... You're so special to me and I am truly grateful to be your father.)

" _Anata wa hontōni sō omoimasu, Otōsan?_ " (You really think so, Father?) Xenudah asked in pure curiosity and longing for paternal affection.

" _Shin'ainaru..._ " Yakuanan's voice was like a gentle, cool breeze brushing against his son's cheek, immensely relaxing him. " _Sā... Anata o daka sete... Watashi wa anata no tame ni koko ni imashou. Anata wa hitori de zutto nagaiai hitori de imashita. Anata wa sore ni ataishimasen. Watashi wa anata o nokoshite wa ikemasen... Sumimasen, Xenudah..._ " (Come... Let me hold you... Let me be here for you. You've been alone for far too long. You never deserved it. I should never have left you... I'm so sorry, Xenudah...)

Silence fell amongst the father-son pair as Yakunan tightened his hold on his child. Xenudah whimpered softly and laid his head against his father's shoulder.

" _Xenu... Watashi no aisuru, amai ko... Subete ga daijōbu ni narudeshou... Anata wa tada daijōbu ni narudeshou... Watashi wa nidoto anata o hanareru koto wa arimasen..._ " Yakunan consoled, tightening his embrace. (My dear, sweet child... Everything will be okay... You will be just fine... I'll never leave you again...)

" _Anata ga o yakusoku?_ " (You promise?)

" _Watashi wa yakusoku shimasu, Xenudah._ " ( _I promise, Xenudah._ )


	39. Someday

Xenudah's wrinkled hands rubbed against his legs. He buried his face in his hands, his body trembling frantically as he took in deep, shuddering breaths. Did Tohakai really tear his family apart so many times? " _Of course you did,_ " He scoffed quietly. "I won't stand for the calamities you've so violently brought upon my home and the destruction caused to my relationships with my father and child." A quiet sob escape his lips as he carded his hands through his hair in a panic.

Something shifted. Xenudah glanced up and gasped, then heaved a soft sigh of relief as his father took a spot beside him.

"Xenu... _Chikadzuite..._ " (Xenu... Come close...) the former Overlord whispered. " _Shin'ainaru-ko yo... Tada watashi ni kika sete kudasai... Korekara anata no sewa o sa sete kudasai..._ " Yakunan's pleads were soft, yet held so much emotion and desperation. (Dear child... Just let me... Allow me to take care of you from now on...)

Xenudah whimpered, his body shaking violently as he did so. " _Sore wa totemo muzukashīdesu... Watashi wa tada... Watashi wa dekimasen... Soreha tada son'nani... Watashi wa dekimasen... Kore o okonau koto wa dekimasen... Watashi o tasukete..._ " (It's so difficult... I just...I can't... It's just so much... I can't...can't do this...help me...) He collapsed into Yakunan's open arms and tender embrace, a wail escaping his lips now. His deep blue-purple orbs were overflowing with tears of immense fear and anguish.

" _Shhhhhhhh...shhhhhhhhh... Xenudah, tada tasuketekudasai... dō ka, watashi o shimete wa ikemasen. Watashi wa ima koko ni imasu, soshite watashi wa anata ni nani mo okora senai koto o yakusoku shimasu._ " Yakunan whispered, massaging his son's back in gentle caresses, the younger sobbing even more in utter distress. (Xenudah, just let me help... Please, don't shut me out... All you've ever wanted was to be reunited with me once again. I'm here now, and I promise to _never_ let anything happen to you.)

" _Tebanasu... Ika sete..._ " (Let go... _Let me go..._ ) Xenudah growled, shoving his father back, whirling in fury. " _Hanarete! Otōsan, onegai! Anata ga ikanakereba naranai! Onegaishimasu! Sonomama ni shite kudasai!_ " (Stay away! Father, please! You have to go! I beg of you! Just leave me be!)

"Watashi wa dekimasen... Anata wa torinokosu koto ga jūyō sugimasu... Watashi wa kono yō ni susumu koto wa dekimasen... Anata nashide wanai, Xenudah... Anata nashide wa arimasen..." (I cannot... You're too important to leave behind... I can't move on like this... Not without you, Xenudah... _Not without you..._ )

Xenudah finally had enough of his father's constant nagging. And so he screamed. A loud, piercing shriek that echoed throughout the temple grounds and beyond. " _SHATTODAUN SHITE, CHŌDO WATASHI O HANARETE KUDASAI!_ " ( _SHUT UP AND JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!_ )

Yakunan glanced back with a saddened frown, before finally leaving his son to his own devices.

Would _anything_ turn out okay?

That, he so desperately hoped.

He made his way over to the Kamiares, joining them inside the temple.

"Any luck trying to reach out to him? Garmadon asked, his expression laced in concern.

"Xenudah will not listen to me..." Yakunan croaked, his face buried within trembling hands. "I tried to tell him of our connection but he pushed me away... I want him back... He has suffered too much... Both of us have..." He let out a shuddering sigh, glancing back at his child who was still gazing out into the horizon. "Sometimes I cannot help but wonder if it even makes sense to reach out to him... When Hikari brought him back, he screamed at me that he was better off dead... _I don't know what to do..._ "

"I'm so sorry..." Garmadon whispered, letting out a deep breath. This moment Yakunan was describing reminded him so much of those times when Lloyd pushed him away, and it was starting to break the destruction elemental too. "Believe me... I know what it's like...I've had to reconcile with Lloyd so many times..."

" _If only I could do the same..._ "

"I know you're scared... One day, someday in the future, everything'll be just fine..."

Yakunan let out a shuddering sigh, gazing back at Xenudah once more. "I hope so..."

* * *

Xenudah gazed out into the sunset, his hands rubbing against his legs, trying to calm himself down. Yakunan sat down beside him, but this time, Xenudah didn't lash out at him.

Gently lifting his son's chin to meet his magenta-purple eyes, Yakunan softly whispered, " _Daijōbudesu ka? Naze anata wa ima totemo shizukana nodesu ka? Nani ga anata o nayama sete imasu ka? Sore wa daijōbudesu, kodomo... Anata wa watashi ni nani demo iu koto ga dekimasu..._ " (Are you alright? Why are you so quiet now? What's bothering you? It's okay, child... You can tell me anything...)

" _Watashi ga imamade anata ni itta osoroshī koto subete ni totemo sumimasen..._ " (I'm so sorry for everything horrible I ever said to you...) Xenudah whimpered, seeking to bury his head into his father's chest. He just wanted comfort from everything. He had gone through too much at this point.

Yakunan nodded softly and accepted his son's wordless request. " _Shinaide kudasai, Xenu..._ " whispered the former Overlord, pulling Xenudah close to him. He reached over and began stroking his son's hair in a light tenderness." _Anata wa kowagatte ite, yokkyū fuman de, dōyō shite imashita... Sorera subete no koto... Watashi wa anata ga watashi no soba ni iru no o ureshiku omoimasu..._ " (Don't be, Xenu... You were scared, frustrated, upset...all those things... I'm just glad you're here beside me...)

" _Watashi wa watashitoisshoni nani ga okotte ita no ka wakarimasen..._ " (I don't know what was going on with me...)

" _Xenudah, shhhhh... Anata wa daijōbu ni narudeshou... Watashi wa koko ni imasu... Watashi wa yakusoku shimasu... Watashi wa yakusoku shimasu, watashi no chīsana hitori..._ " Yakunan whispered, his arms still wrapped tightly around his son. ( _Xenudah, shhhhh... You're gonna be okay... I'm right here... I promise... I promise, my little one..._ )


	40. With You in the Dark

Lloyd leaned into his father's chest, seeking comfort. His body started to tremble, not only from the cold environment they were in, but also the fear of what was to come.

"Lloyd Ryuda Kamiare..." cooed Garmadon, pulling his son's shaking frame close to his chest and rocking him. "I'm staying... I'm not leaving you... Not if I can help it... I just don't ever want to leave your side."

"But what if you do?! I can't...I can't lose you again!" Lloyd cried out, his whole frame shaking. His whimpers turned to wails as his head reared to the sky.

"Shhhhhhh... _Shhhhhhh...everything will be okay... I love you, dear child...more than words can ever express..._ " Garmadon just continued to rock his child. He fell silent, then instinctively began to purr, repeatedly caressing Lloyd's hair and back.

Lloyd's cries fell into quiet purrs also as he nuzzled closer against his father. "M-Me too, daddy... Please stay..."

"I shall, Lloyd Ryuda... _I shall... I'll never leave... I want to stay beside you always..._ "

Lloyd whimpered again, shakily this time, sort of like a purr but not really. His body started to tremble involuntarily now.

"I have you now, child... Just rest here in my arms..." the destruction elemental soothed, The destruction elemental began to hum softly, caressing his son's disheveled hair in rhythmic strokes. " _It'll all be just fine... I'll protect you... Nothing will hurt you ever again..._ "

Lloyd wailed harder. His body shook and trembled even more. He couldn't contain his emotions. It was just too much for him. It was just so difficult for him. All it took was corrupted Xenudah taking his life away. Sure it wasn't _really_ him, but the former descendant of the Overlord still did it.

"Oh, little one... I've got you..." assured Garmadon firmly, one of his hands reaching up to stroke Lloyd's cheek in a gentle way. Nothing will tear us apart again... _I won't allow it..._ "

"Thanks..." Lloyd whispered as tears welled up in his emerald green eyes. "I'm glad you're my father..."

"And I'm glad you're my child..." Garmadon pressed his forehead against his son's, allowing a shuddering sigh of relief to escape his lips. " _I love you so very much, Lloyd Ryuda..._ "

The two embraced once more.


	41. Taking Hold

Xenudah watched Lloyd and Garmadon with tearful eyes, his own father placing his hands on his tense shoulders. " _Otōsan..._ "

" _Shhhhhhhhh... Kore ijō... Xenu, tada watashi no iu koto o kiitekudasai... Soreha daijōbudesu... Chōdo watashi o dakishimete kudasai... Watashi wa ima watashi no soba ni eien ni anata ga imasu..._ "Yakunan whispered, stroking his son's hair in gentle strokes while rocking him like he'd seen Garmadon do countless times now. (No more... _Xenu, just listen to me... It's okay... Just hold onto me... I'll have you forever beside me now..._ )

Xenudah just laid his head in a fragile way against his father's chest. "Gosh, I hope so..." he muttered, his voice barely a breath.

"I will..." Yakunan assured, nodding softly as he tightened his hold on his son. I'll make sure of it... I'll make sure to take care of you as I should have so long ago... _Watashi wa anata o totemo sūhai shimasu, Xenudah..._ " (I adore you so much, Xenudah...)

" _Watashi mo sōdesu..._ " replied Xenudah, his voice barely a breath as he tightened his embrace. ( _So do I..._ )

"Practically inseparable..." Lloyd chuckled, pulling away from his father who kept a gentle hand pressed on his shoulder.

"Just like us, Lloyd." Garmadon embraced Lloyd once more. " _Just like us._ "

A shuddering sob escaped Lloyd's lips as he leaned closer against his father's chest. "Don't go... _I don't wanna be alone..._ "

"You won't..." assured Garmadon, stroking his son's hair, laying his head atop Lloyd's own. "And you never will be... _I promise you, after all this time, I'll never leave your side._ "

"Lloyd... I'm sorry... _again_...for murdering you..." apologized Xenudah, his gaze lowered to the ground in immense guilt. Even after all this time, he still could not move forward from what had happened in the past, try as he might. " _Otōsan... Tebanasu koto ga dekinai no wa nazedesu ka?! TEBANASU KOTO GA DEKINAI NO WA NAZEDESU KA?!_ " (Father... Why can't I let go?! WHY CAN'T I _LET GO_?!"

" _Xenu, shhhhhh... Tada ochitsuite kudasai... Watashi o dakishimete kudasai..._ " Yakunan whispered, his voice practically begging. (Just calm down... Hold onto me...)

Xenudah outright shrieked, his piercing voice causing his own father to flinch back. " _Anata wa rikai shite inaishi, anata wa kesshite shinaidarou! Dekimasen!_ " (You don't understand and you never will! _I can't!_ )

Yakunan grasped his son's trembling hands. " _Xenudah... Watashitachi ga hontōni tsunagatta shunkan o kesshite wasuremasen. Anata, kodomo, soshite watashitachi ga issho ni iru toki ni hoka no kuniguni ga nakereba onaji koto wa arimasen._ " (I'll never forget the moment we truly connected. Nothing's the same without you, child, and the rest of the world falls away when we're together.)

Xenudah's eyes welled up even more, all signs of anger and resentment fading away into dust. Why in Ninjago's name did he even cry that out to him? A shuddering sob escaped his lips once more as his chest heaved and his whimpers strengthened into all-out wails.

" _Oh, Xenu... Shhh...shhhhhhhhh..._ " Yakunan whispered, tightening his hold on his son, running wrinkled fingers through his raven-black hair." _Tada watashi o nigitte kudasai, watashi wa anata o ika semasen..._ " (Just hold on to me, I'll never let you go...)


	42. Divided We Fall

Lloyd was gazing down, tears in his eyes as he carded his hair in frustration. A soft groan escaped his lips as he did so, his cries increasing by the minute.

"Lloyd!" Garmadon cried, rushing over to his side, sitting beside him and pulling him so close against his chest. " _Shhh..._ I'm right here... I'll never leave your side... It will all be okay, little one, _I promise..._ "

Lloyd broke away from his father's hold, and with a howl of overwhelming mental pain, curled into a ball. " _NO IT WON'T...!_ "

" _Lloyd Ryuda..._ " Garmadon was taken aback, gasping sharply, but he wouldn't cry. Instead he just reached out, and with a soft breath, stroked his son's hair. "I'm here, little one. Nothing will hurt you ever again. I'll not allow it."

"STOP SAYING THAT!" Lloyd batted his father's trembling hand away. "JUST LEAVE ME _ALONE!_ "

"Please, child..." Garmadon practically begged. "Let me into your heart..."

"I-I don't know anymore... _I need help... I-I..._ " He whimpered, his soft voice trembling as he collapsed once more into his father's arms.

"Oh, Lloyd..." The master of destruction glanced down to his child and let out a soft, shaky breath. With loving whispers, he stroked his son's hair in gentle motions. "Lloyd Ryuda... My son... Just hold onto me now..."

Lloyd just continued to sob as his father endlessly whispered sweet nothings into his ears. The tender gentleness in Garmadon's voice resonated deeply within his soul but nothing seemed to calm him down. All he could think about was Ninjago's impending doom. It seemed to be inevitable, just like all the other times, and it hurt Lloyd inside beyond belief. The softness of Garmadon's voice resonated within Lloyd's soul and it caused him to wail even harder.

"Daddy, it hurts! _HELP MEEEEEE!_ " Lloyd shrieked, shaking and trembling uncontrollably as his cries grew louder. He gripped his father's robe tightly, clinging to him like he was his lifeline.

"Shhhhh... _Shhhhhhhhhhh..._ I know, sweetheart..." Garmadon stroked his son's hair, down to his back. "Everything's gonna be okay..." he continued, still so soft. "You're gonna be okay... I'll never leave your side... You'll _never_ be alone... I'm right here now... _I always will be..._ "

Everything seemed to fall away as the father and child continued to embrace each other close.

"He's not feeling it, huh?"

Garmadon turned around to see Xenudah standing there. He blinked tears back, tightening his hold on Lloyd. "No, Xenudah... It's...getting to be a bit much for him... He's so young... I can't even begin to fathom the depth of trauma he has suffered from..." His voice sounded so fragile now. Like he was the one who had gone through it all. But no, that was the power of empathy. The ability to understand others' emotions.

 _Daddy, I'm scared... Help me... Someone... Anyone... It's too much... I don't wanna die...don't wanna..._ Lloyd buried his head deeper into his father's chest, continuing to wail.

" _I'm so sorry..._ " Garmadon rocked Lloyd back and forth, whispering so softly into his ears. " _But I'm right here for you now... I'll never leave your side again..._ "

"Your father's right..." Xenudah added, his voice barely a breath. "Your father loves you so much. All he's ever wanted was to be by your side."

"Y-You're making me emotional, Xenudah..." Lloyd whimpered, pulling away to get some fresh air, his father continuing to have a hand on his shoulder in support.

"It's all going to be okay... Just wait... " Garmadon assured, lightly stroking down Lloyd's hair and back. " _Oh, Lloyd Ryuda... I love you so much, little one..._ "

Lloyd smiled tearfully, wrapping his arms around his father once more, the latter gratefully accepting and returning the gesture. "I really don't want to lose you, dad... I really just... _wanna stay beside you forever..._ "

Garmadon cradled his son's cheek, tearfully gazing into his eyes. "We'll stay together, my child... _always..._ "

Lloyd choked on a sob, leaning into his father's hand. "It's always us... We're always the ones who have to suffer. _I can't take it anymore..._ "

" _Shhhhh...no more... Just hold onto me... Just hold on... Hold on, my son..._ "

"Lloyd, I am so sorry..." Yakunan knelt beside his son and the Kamiares, his gaze low and filled with remorse. "The evil... It had corrupted me for too long, and I wish to make up for everything that I caused you and your family to endure."

"Yakunan, you've already made up," Garmadon assured. "Our children are alive. And your allegiance to this cause means so much to us. Sure, I may have misjudged you before, but that doesn't matter. You're one of us now."

" _Otōsan..._ " Xenudah whispered, taking his father's hand and squeezing it gently. "What about the Oni and their whereabouts?" He glanced down and let go of his father, his trembling hands tightening into fists. Shutting his eyes momentarily, he scowled. "I'm gonna give them a piece of my mind for tearing _her_ away from me..."

"They did the same to you too, Xenudah. I'll never forgive them." Yakunan placed a hand on his son's back and gently rubbed it. "We'll get our revenge. I'm sure of it."

"I really hope so."

Silence fell amongst the group once more as Lloyd finally found the will to pull away from his father. A soft breeze bounced off the walls of the Temple of Light.

Xenudah groaned frustratedly. "Why aren't we going back?! The citizens of Ninjago need us!"

"I cannot lose you again, not this time..."

Xenudah carded his fingers through his hair, practically whimpering. He was nearly on the verge of breaking down. "I-I can't live like this! I can't live knowing our home is in peril! We have to–"

"No more. I won't let them tear you away from me again."

"We could always go together."

"You don't _understand_... I've waited for so long to have you back in my life again. I can't let you leave me."

"Hmph... I'd rather die and be in the Departed Realm with Kymika again..."

" _Xenudah, please!_ " cried the former Overlord. "This is getting out of hand! I don't want this to tear us apart."

"It already happened when Hikari split the island. _I'm done with you._ "

Xenudah flew off on his dragon without another word.


	43. Akurais Reunited

With a choking sob, Xenudah landed on the beach. He curled himself up into a tight ball, allowing himself to be overcome with immense emotion.

"Watashi wa sumimasen, chichioya wa... Anata wa tadashikatta... Watashi wa subekide wa arimasen–" (I-I'm sorry, father... You were right... I-I never should've–)

A piercing cry escaped his lips as he reared his head to the sky. " _OTŌSAAAAANNNNN! Gomen'nasai! Watashi no moto ni modotte kite!_ " His sobs strengthened even more as they echoed throughout the forest. " _GOMEN'NASAI! GOMEN'NASAI!_ " (FAAAAAATHEEERRR! I'm sorry! Come back to me! I'M SORRY! _I'M SORRY!_ )

Silence came into existence as Xenudah curled into a fetal position on the sand. His cries grew stronger as he focused his mind and thoughts on one mentality. Self-reproach.

 _No one will come for me._

 _I'm a hopeless failure._

 _No one cares._

 _I just wanna leave._

 _For now my story's ending, no doubt._

 _I'm nothing._

* * *

 _'I'm done with you.'_

Those four simple, yet heartbreaking words pounded in Yakunan's mind like the loudest drum ever created in the entirety of Ninjago.

"Xenudah..." he croaked, his eyes shut to keep the tears at bay. " _Naze anata wa... anata mo...? Xenu... Xenu, watashi ni modotte kite kudasai!_ " (Why would you...you even? Xenu... _Xenu, please come back to me!_ ) Yakunan collapsed to his knees, his legs shaky now. His son really _did_ hate him. A choking sob escaped him as he clenched his hands into tight fists, then let go and carded his fingers through his raven black hair.

"I'm so sorry, Yakunan..." Garmadon sighed, placing a hand on his trembling back, gently rubbing it. "He really doesn't care, does he?"

"It's not your fault..." Yakunan muttered, curling in on himself. He blinked tears back as he tried to keep himself from breaking down. "My child is broken...he wants Kymika back." He shot a glance at his granddaughter's bloodstained corpse before secluding himself again.

"Father, why won't you bring her back?" Garmadon asked Hikari impatiently. "You did it to Lloyd, why won't you do the same to Kymika?"

"Why did you wait _this long_ , Hikari?!" Yakunan demanded, glaring daggers at the First Spinjitzu Master.

Hikari relented. _Finally._ "I will revive her. I never wanted our families' relations to shatter like this..."

"I have to get Xenudah back," Yakunan whispered, just barely audible, but nonetheless practically pleading. "He would be thrilled."

"I'll go." Garmadon conceded, standing up, about to summon his element. "I don't want him to tear you away further."

Yakunan simply nodded. But Lloyd wouldn't let his father go so easily.

"Dad, you promised you would stay beside me!" the energy elemental cried out, tears brimming his eyes as he grabbed his father's arm.

Garmadon sighed, using his other arm to cradle his son's cheek, pressing his forehead against that of his child. "I know, but I cannot let our alliance crumble apart. Ninjago depends on it. I'll be back, son."

Lloyd embraced his father, before watching him take off on his own black and purple dragon.

It would only be a matter of time.

* * *

" _OTŌSAAAAANNNNN! Gomen'nasai! Watashi no moto ni modotte kite! GOMEN'NASAI! GOMEN'NASAI!_ " (FAAAAAATHEEERRR! I'm sorry! Come back to me! I'M SORRY! _I'M SORRY!_ ) Xenudah's cries echoed throughout the island, reaching Garmadon's ears.

 _It's Yakunan he wants._

The destruction elemental flew back at a quick speed towards the Temple of Light. Upon arrival, he dismounted at once.

"Where is my son? Why have you not brought him back?!" Yakunan demanded, trying to keep his fury at bay.

"It's you he wants, not I," Garmadon explained without hesitation.

Yakunan tensed. _Did he really just say that? My son actually_ wants _me?_

"Alright."

He took off on his own black and magenta dragon without another word.

As he flew, he could hear his son's cries grow increasingly stronger.

 _He sounds so distressed!_ "I'm coming, Xenu..." Yakunan murmured under his breath as he followed the source of his son's heartwrenching sobs.

And there his son was, curled up in a fetal position on the beach he had fought Lloyd on all those years ago. Xenudah was writhing in agony, breaking Yakunan's heart further as a wave of emotions crashed into his soul. Guilt, concern, and sorrow were only a few intertwined within the myriad.

Touching down next to Xenudah, Yakunan reached out to still the rising storm of emotions in his child's heart. " _Oh, Xenudah... Sore wa daijōbudayo... Watashi wa ima koko ni iru... Watashi wa ima koko ni iru..._ " ( _Oh, Xenudah... It's okay... I'm right here... I'm right here..._ )

" _Anata ga ki ni suru yō ni..._ " Xenudah gritted out. " _Watashi wa anata ni ataisuru koto wa arimasen..._ " (Like you care... I never deserved you...)

" _Xenu, onegai!_ " (Xenudah, _please_!)

" _Gomen'nasai..._ " Xenudah let out a shaky, agonizing breath. " _Chichiyo, yurushite... Nani ga warui no ka wakarimasenga..._ " (I'm sorry... Forgive me, father... I don't know what is wrong with me...)

" _Shin'ainaru-ko yo, sore wa daijōbu ni narudeshou._ " Yakunan whispered, wrapping his arms tight around his son, rocking him like he was still so much younger." _Watashitachi wa ima issho ni imasu, soshite hikari wa anata no musume o anata ni tsuremodoshimasu..._ " (Dear child, it's going to be alright. We're together now, and Hikari will bring your daughter back to you...)

Xenudah's voice was shaky as his eyes widened in pure shock. " _Sore wa hontōdesuka?_ " (Is that really true?)

Yakunan only nodded, his embrace tightening even more.

A piercing sob of overwhelming relief escaped Xenudah's lips and he reared his head to the sky, allowing his mind to run rampant with emotions once more.

" _Xenu...soreha subete umaku ikudeshou._ " (It's all going to be just fine, Xenu...)

* * *

After what felt like hours, the two finally pulled away.

Xenudah waited in anticipation as the two got onto Yakunan's elemental dragon, speeding back to the Temple of Light as fast as the dragon could carry them. Upon their arrival, Hikari performed the resurrection ritual once more.

" _What if this doesn't work? What if my daughter doesn't come back? What if–_ "

"It's going to be okay, Xenu..." Yakunan softly soothed, caressing his back in reassurance. "Your daughter will be okay."

"But what if she's not?! I can't live knowing she's no longer with me! _I can't!_ "

Lloyd gazed helplessly at his father, tears blurring his vision as he watched Yakunan and Xenudah argue.

"Let them work it out, son..." Garmadon sighed, taking his son's hands, pulling him close against his chest.

"Kymika! _KYYYMMIIIIKKKAAAAA!_ " Xenudah let out a piercing shriek as his emotions and sobs began to exponentially increase. His body began to tremble uncontrollably, all the pain and saddening memories replaying once more since her demise.

"Oh, Xenudah..." whispered the former Overlord as he drew his son close, stroking his raven-black hair in light caresses. "You're okay...you're okay... I promise, my son..."

"It hurts! _I want her back!_ " Xenudah continued to wail, his voice much like that of a banshee as he continued to break down in the arms of his father.

Lloyd didn't know how to respond. He couldn't keep his eyes off Xenudah, who truly looked so traumatized.

"I need you, Kymika! _I need you!_ " Xenudah's emotions wouldn't let up for a second. He was too broken from her death to even process the fact that she was starting to wake up now.

Lloyd watched as Kymika's eyes fluttered open and she began to cough and convulse to get air back into her system.

"Kymi..." Xenudah's cries fell into a soft, shuddering whisper as he carefully wrapped his arms around her. "It's been...s-so long... I-I've missed you so m-much..."

" _Me too, dad..._ " Kymika whimpered, nuzzling against her father's chest. "I don't wanna leave you..."

"Nor I you... _I-I just...can't believe you're finally here with me once more..._ " Xenudah practically sobbed as he buried his face into his daughter's black hair, stroking it lightly in consolation. " _It's too surreal... Kymika Ishire Akurai...my beautiful little girl...I don't ever want to leave you again... Please, my child...don't ever leave my side again... It hurt too much... I just–_ " He couldn't hold his emotions back anymore as he began to wail, his cries growing louder as seconds passed.

"Dad, it's okay..." Kymika whispered, tightening her hold on her father. "I'm just so glad I'm finally back... _I love you so much..._ "

"So do I, Kymi... _so do I..._ "


	44. Right Here

"I'm so happy for you..." Lloyd knelt beside the Akurais, placing a hand on Xenudah's shoulder.

"Your grandfather..." Xenudah reminisced, his eyes welled up with unshed tears. "He finally came around... I've just... _missed her so much... I didn't know what to do... I was hopelessly desperate... I wanted her back...and now..._ " He choked on a shuddering sob. " _N-Now she's finally here in my arms...alive once more..._ "

Yakunan stroked his son's back. "I told you so..."

Xenudah only wordlessly nodded at his father's gentle reply and touch, leaning closer into his arms as he absentmindedly caressed his daughter's soft hair.

"I love you, dad..." Kymika murmured, her eyes fluttering shut in contentment.

"So do I... _And I always will... You're my beautiful angel, Kymika..._ "

Yakunan gazed down lovingly at Xenudah, tears streaming down his face as he stroked his hair gently and lovingly, never daring to let his son go. It had been far too long since their family was together. It was just too surreal.

"I can't believe it..." Xenudah murmured, letting a shuddering sigh escape, his shoulders relaxing at last from being tensed up for so long. Kymika had fallen to the Oni, which, quite honestly continued to traumatize him, even though his daughter was safe in his arms at last. " _I've missed you so much..._ "

Garmadon gestured his son over to give the Akurais some time alone, Lloyd nodding promptly in obedience before coming to his side.

"What do we do now, dad?" Lloyd asked, gazing longingly into his father's purple eyes.

Garmadon sighed softly as he cradled his son's cheek, gently stroking the tears off his face. "It's not clear, my son. The Akurais have just reunited and we don't know when the Oni are coming. And if the Oni were to come, the last encounter ended in death. Lloyd Ryuda Kamiare, you mean the world to me, and I don't wish to lose you too..." He pressed his forehead against his son's own. "Fate was cruel to tear us apart so early."

"I don't wanna leave you anymore..." Lloyd whimpered, curling against his father's chest as he embraced him. "It's a bit overwhelming..."

Garmadon nodded, tightening his hold on Lloyd, running wrinkled fingers through his son's hair. "I'm finished losing you, my son. I will _never_ allow anything to tear us apart again."

Lloyd gave his father a soft smile, letting tears fall from his eyes. He leaned closer. "I just want to have a day where we're actually living in peace."

"You and I both, son. There is no doubt about that. It's all I have ever wanted. All we can do now is wait and hope that we can take the Oni down."

"That's what I'm scared of..." Lloyd's voice cracked ever so slightly as he spoke. "I don't wanna go... _I don't wanna go... I don't wanna–_ "

" _Shhhhhhhhhhhhh..._ " Garmadon whispered, wrapping his arms tight around his son. "Lloyd, my son... you have been through a lot these past several days. Just hold on... Just hold onto me..."

Lloyd sighed softly, trying to take deep breaths to calm his swirling emotions. "H-Help..." he whimpered, his voice holding a fragile air to it.

"Of course, my dear child..." Garmadon assured gently, rocking Lloyd, tightening his embrace on him. "I'm right here... I'll never leave you..." A soft sigh escaped his lips as he caressed his son's hair in gentle strokes.

"Wh-Why's it always us... _I can't take it anymore!_ "

"Fate has always been so cruel to our family, son... Believe me when I say this...there've been some times where I feel as if living on this realm means nothing, but you make living here truly so much more worthwhile. _I love you so much, Lloyd Ryuda..._ "

Lloyd choked on a sob, touched by his father's tender-hearted words.

 _He really does love me..._

* * *

As the Akurais pulled away, Xenudah gazed out into the seemingly endless horizon. The wind brushed past his raven-black hair.

"Dad..." Kymika whispered, reaching out to place a hand on her father's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"No, daughter..." Xenudah replied despairingly. "I-I've lost you once and I can't afford to do so again..."

"I'm so sorry... I just..." Kymika choked on a sob as she collapsed to her knees.

"Oh, my child... Come here..." Xenudah replied, kneeling beside her and wrapping his arms tightly around her trembling body, his eyes glistening with tears of empathy.

A sob escaped Kymika's lips. "Wh-What if we fail?! What if–"

"No more, Kymi... Shhhhhhhhhhh..." Xenudah whispered, laying his head atop his daughters own.

Upon hearing Lloyd's cries, she began to wail harder. Xenudah just continued holding his little girl, pulling her into his lap.

Yakunan watched on in sympathy as he knelt down on Kymika's other side, stroking her back. "Just let it all out..."

After a few moments, Kymika's wails faded into shuddering breaths. "Th-Thanks, father..."

"Of course... _anything for you, little one..._ "

Kymika let out another breath, steadier this time. She leaned closer to her father, allowing her eyes to flutter shut.

"It's going to be alright, Kymi... _All will be okay... It'll all be okay, just hold onto me..._ "


	45. Just for a Moment

After Lloyd finally calmed down, he pulled away from his father and let out a deep, shuddering sigh.

"Are you okay, my son?" Garmadon asked, his voice filled with deep paternal concern for his only child. "Is something bothering you?"

Instead of responding to his father's question, Lloyd just sighed, standing up and trudging over to the center of the temple.

"Lloyd, tell me please...is everything okay?" Garmadon slowly approached his son with caution, knowing full well of his temperamentality. "I only wish to help you..."

"Dad..." Lloyd begged, carding his hands through his hair, feeling the stress rising within him like a volcano about to explode. "I'm tired of you always clinging to me... I need space..."

"But I thought you–"

" _Not right now..._ " the energy elemental groaned softly, shakily, as he collapsed to his knees in a tight ball.

" _Lloyd Ryuda..._ " Garmadon reached out, stroking his son's back with a gentle tenderness. " _Please, my child...open up...come back to me...come back to me..._ "

"Daaaad, stop!" Lloyd cried, brushing his father's hand away. "Let me go... _Please...!_ "

The destruction elemental threw his hands up in surrender. "Alright then... _I'm so sorry... Just know that I'll always be here for you if you need me, sweetheart..._ "

Lloyd just nodded softly, getting up and moving to a secluded corner of the temple, collapsing once more to his knees with a shuddering sob.

Garmadon watched as his son broke down, his own heart shattering upon hearing Lloyd's cries increase in volume. " _Oh, my baby..._ " he sighed in sympathy, fighting the urge to give into comforting his precious child.

"DAAAAAAAADDY! _I...SORRYYYYYYYYYYY_!" Lloyd wailed. " _I DIDN'T MEAN TO PUSH YOU AWAY!_ "

Now, nothing could stop the sensei from rushing to his son's side, enveloping him within a tight, yet consoling embrace. " _Shhhhhh... Lloyd Ryuda Kamiare, my little one... I'm here... I'm right here..._ "

The green ninja only continued to sob even harder now, his head reared to the sky.

Garmadon rocked him, tenderly caressing his hair with gentle strokes, softly hushing. "I've got you... _Just hold onto me..._ "

" _Daddy..._ " Lloyd whimpered, his voice so fragile and weak. " _Daaaddy..._ _Don't go..._ "

" _Shhhhhh... I won't, Lloyd... I'll never let you leave my side again... I'm never going to let anything happen to you..._ I love you too much..." The destruction elemental pressed a soft kiss to the top of Lloyd's head, who giggled softly in response, despite the tears falling from his son's emerald orbs. "You are my miracle. I couldn't ask for a better son."

Lloyd broke down once more into heaving sobs, his wails piercing the silence, for he was deeply touched by his father's words.

"I'm right here, child..." Garmadon cooed, rhythmically stroking his son's shaking back in tender solace. " _It's all going to be okay... I promise nothing will ever..._ ever _tear us apart..._ "


	46. Emergence

A few more moments passed as Lloyd continued to stay locked within his father's embrace, never wanting to let go of him. Not after their relationship nearly tore apart again.

"Son, you've been broken for so long... I'm sorry I could not be there for you when you were just a child..." Garmadon sighed, gazing down at his son in remorse. He then pulled away, taking his son's hands, his vivid purple nebula-like orbs gazing softly into Lloyd's emerald ones. "But I'm here now... _I'm here now, Lloyd Ryuda..._ That's what matters most..."

" _Dad..._ " Lloyd whispered, practically a sob. " _Please... I don't wanna go..._ "

"I understand completely, my son..." The destruction elemental cradled a hand against Lloyd's cheek, stroking lightly with his thumb. "You mean so much to me and I would give anything for us to stay together as father and child until the end of time itself..."

"Don't go...don't go... _don't go... DON'T GO! DON'T GOOOOOOO!_ " Lloyd couldn't take it anymore. With a piercing wail, he collapsed into his father's open arms, his sobs increasing by the second.

" _Shhhhhhhh... Shhhhhhhhhh... Lloyd Ryuda Kamiare, my precious golden dragon... My sweetheart, I'm right here..._ " Garmadon whispered, carding his son's hair in gentle strokes like always. His soft voice resonated deeply within Lloyd's fragile heart, causing his child to cry even harder.

" _Daddy..._ " Lloyd's cries fell to faint whimpers as he finally found the will to calm down.

"There, there, little one..." Garmadon cooed, stroking gently down his son's back. "Just hold onto me, alright? I won't let go of you..."

Lloyd nestled deeper into the embrace, continuing to whimper. The Chosen One just looked so fragile.

" _I love you too much, sweetheart..._ " The destruction elemental's voice brushed Lloyd's soul with a delicate featherlike touch, who broke down again at the tenderly affectionate voice of his own paternal guardian. " _Lloyd Ryuda, my little one... It's gonna be okay... Just hold on... Stay with me... I'm right here..._ "

A moment of silence passed as Lloyd slowly, but surely allowed himself to calm down. With a sigh, he finally pulled away from his father. "I dunno what got into me. I keep allowing this to happen. I–"

It's okay, son. You were overwhelmed, and it's okay to let your emotions run free." Garmadon's softly assuring tone eased the rest of Lloyd's panicky feelings. "Just remember, I'm always here for you, little one. I love you, dear child, more than you'll _ever_ know..." he cooed while absentmindedly stroking Lloyd's hair, twirling it between his fingers.

Lloyd nuzzled closer. "Don't go..." he managed to say, albeit shakily.

Garmadon tightened his hold on his son, pressing a gentle kiss atop his head, smoothing down his hair with gentle caresses. "Of course I won't... I promise I won't leave you... _Not this time, child... Not ever again._ "

Lloyd just cried harder, shrieking extremely high, his body trembling more violently than ever before.

" _I'm here, little one... I won't let you go... I won't ever let anything happen to you..._ " Garmadon sighed, stroking his son's hair while rocking his child back and forth.

Lloyd just continued to cry uncontrollably in his father's arms, his breathing sporadic. Everything seemed to be collapsing all at once.

" _My baby, you're okay... Everything's gonna be okay..._ " the destruction elemental continued to coo. " _I'm so sorry you feel so bad, but I'll be here for you. I'll protect you from now on... You're my world, Lloyd Ryuda, and I just...I just don't want to leave your side..._ "

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the temple, Yakunan watched his son gaze into the horizon with his arms around Kymika in a gentle embrace.

" _Xenudah, daijōbudesuka? Watashi wa anata no kutsū ni kidzuki, anata o tasuketai dakedesu..._ " the former Overlord asked softly while moving over to his son, placing a hand on his shoulder. (Xenudah, are you alright? I notice your distress and I only wish to help you...")

Xenudah only shook his head while frowning at his father, tightening his hold on Kymika instinctively. " _Ī-Īe... Dōsureba īdesu ka? Watashi wa ichido musume o ushinaimashita... Watashi wa tashika ni futatabi sō suru koto o nozomimasen..._ " A choking sob escaped him as he buried his face into his child's ebony locks. (N-No... How can I be? I lost my daughter once... I certainly don't wish to do so again...)

" _Xenu... Daijōbudayo... Kiite kure–_ " (It's going to be okay... Just listen to me–)

" _AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!_ " Xenudah screeched. Kymika backed away in pure shock.

" _Shin'ainaru..._ "

The younger of the two slightly flinched before relenting and moving closer to his father, Kymika backing away to give him space. "Yurushitekudasai... Chichiyo, watashi wa–" (Please forgive me... Father, I'm–)

" _Attō sa reru..."_ Yakunan sighed, wrapping his arms around his son's shaky body. " _Koko ni kite, Xenudah... Watashi o dakishimete..._ " (Overwhelmed... _Come here, Xenudah... Just hold onto me..._ )

Xenudah collapsed into his father's hold while crying his eyes out.

 _When will this all be over?_

* * *

Epsilon sat regally on his throne within the former palace of Ninjago's Royal Family. His eyes glared piercingly ahead of him. " **Where is Hikari?** " the Oni leader demanded, his voice deep and booming, which reverberated throughout the area. " **Where is he?!** " He slammed his staff against the ground as slivers of smoke emerged from where it struck the ground. Purple energy surged and pulsed within the tendrils surrounding it as well.

" **He is nowhere to be seen.** " Omega spoke, his head lowered in submission to his master.

" ** _WHAT?!_** " As if all warmth was casted away in an instant, Epsilon caused more energy to surge through his staff and into the throne, obliterating it to dust with a purple shockwave. " **HOW DARE HE EVADE ME! FIND HIM! _FIND THEM ALL AND DESTROY THEM! LEAVE NOTHING UNTURNED!_** "


	47. Clinging to Our Love

**A short chapter. I'm packing for college and I guess stuff kinda piled up on me so yeah.**

 **–Zena Airale**

* * *

"I don't know what got into me..." Lloyd sighed, pulling away after nearly an hour of crying in his father's arms.

"It's alright." Garmadon smiled softly, cradling a hand gently against his son's cheek. "You were merely overwhelmed, and that's okay. You've always been such a temperamental person, and I adore that about you."

"I love you, dad..." Lloyd tightened his hold on his father who returned the gesture.

Garmadon smile grew wider as he pressed a kiss to the top of his son's head. " _I love you too, my precious golden dragon..._ "

Lloyd shut his eyes for a moment, relishing his father's embrace on him. "I don't wanna leave you..."

"Neither do I." Garmadon kissed Lloyd's forehead upon pulling back just ever so slightly, tears welling up in his vivid purple eyes. "I'd already experienced that once... I don't want that to happen to you again. _I just don't want to be without you..._ "

" _Daddy..._ " Lloyd whimpered softly, his father pulling him tight against his chest once more.

Garmadon gazed lovingly at his son, carding wrinkled fingers through his hair in gentle strokes. "It's okay, little one... It's okay now... _I'm staying right here... I won't leave you... Not this time..._ _It's all going to be just fine, my precious child..._ "

"...'m scared..."

The destruction elemental sighed softly as he rocked his son, whose whimpers quickly morphed into piercing, heaving sobs while he continued to stroke his hair. " _I know, baby...I know..._ "

"DAAAAAAAADDDYYYYYYYY!" Lloyd shrieked, his head reared to the sky, his body trembling uncontrollably. " _DAAAAAAAADDDYYYYYYYY!_ "

" _Shhhhh...shhhhhhhhhhhhhh... No more, Lloyd...no more...no more...no more...no more... I've got you... I won't let anything tear us apart... I won't let anything happen to us... You're my whole world, Lloyd Ryuda, and you always will be..._ "

Lloyd nestled closer, his sobs slowly, but surely fading. His breathing shuddered as he took deep breaths, his head laid against his father's shoulder in a fragile and tender way.

" _You're here..._ " Garmadon whispered, stroking his son's hair gently, his soft voice resonating deeply in his child's soul. " _I know you're scared... I'll protect you, little one..._."

Lloyd smiled softly, pulling away from his father's hold. His bloodshot eyes were shiny from tears, but it was the moment when his father looked down at him with a tender smile, when he finally placed his doubts aside.

" _Everything will be okay..._ " his father assuredly responded, running fingers gently through his hair in light stroking motions.

It was at that moment that Xenudah and the rest of the Akurais decided to stay beside the Kamiares.

"Are the two of you alright?" Yakunan asked, gazing concernedly at the father and child. His voice was soft, much like Garmadon's own.

"I guess..." Lloyd shrugged, sighing softly, glancing up towards his father who was smiling assuredly down to him. "I was just...overwhelmed."

"I'm so sorry..." Xenudah placed a hand on the green ninja's shoulder. A shudder coursed through his spine at the horrible memories. "I-I..."

" _Oh, Xenu...my dear child... I'm right here... I won't let anything hurt you... I won't let anything happen to you..._ " Yakunan pulled his son close against his chest while rocking him back and forth. " _Shhhhhhhhhh... Just lay here in my arms... I won't let you go... Not this time..._ "

Lloyd laid against his father's shoulder, his eyes fluttering shut, discomfort and fear of what was soon to come beginning to wash over his soul.

Garmadon gazed lovingly at his child, holding him close, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "Everything is going to be just fine... _I promise you, my son..._ "

The softness of his father's voice resonated deeply in Lloyd's soul. He let out a shuddering sigh, nestling closer, his arms tightening around his father's back. "Please don't _ever_ let me go..."

"Don't worry, Lloyd Ryuda..." the destruction elemental whispered, pulling away.

A soft breeze blew through the temple, brushing Lloyd's cheek in a gentle way. His eyes fluttered shut as he leaned closer to his father, purring softly due to his dragon and oni heritage.

"Just lay here in my arms..." Garmadon consoled. "You'll be just fine... I won't let anything tear us apart ever again... We're gonna make it through..."

"Together?"

" _Together._ "


	48. Fears

**I just started college, so I'm not sure how fast the updates will be now, but I'll update when I can!**

 **Love you guys!**

 **Cya, bye!**

 **–Zena Airale**

* * *

"Father..." Lloyd whispered, leaning against Garmadon's shoulder. "What do we do now? There's no doubt that the Oni are after us now."

"Lloyd, please just listen to me..." the destruction elemental sighed, his voice resonating with love and concern for his only child. "I'm not ready to lose you again, alright? You're my one and only son... If anything else were to happen to you I–" Garmadon choked on a soft sob as he pulled Lloyd close against his chest. "I wouldn't be able to take it... And I've had to go through it once already... _Please don't leave me again, little one..._ "

Lloyd only whimpered, curling closer to his father's chest. "D-Daddy... _I'm just so scared..._ "

"I know..." Garmadon tightened his hold on his son, rocking him back and forth like he was an infant again. "You're overwhelmed, but I'm here... I'll never leave you... I'll never forsake you... You're my everything and I just don't want to leave your side..." He pulled away just slightly, cradling his cheeks and pressing his forehead against his son's own. " _I love you so, so much, Lloyd Ryuda Kamiare..._ "

Lloyd's sobs strengthened even more. He wouldn't let go of Garmadon either, collapsing once more into his chest.

"Shhhh..." the father whispered. He pulled his son tight, caressing his hair gently in light, rhythmic strokes. "You've always been so emotional...so compassionate... I absolutely adore that about you, little one..."

Lloyd just continued to sob in his father's embrace, not wanting to let his father go. It was just too overwhelming for him at this point.

Lloyd just nuzzled closer to his father, almost crushing him with his tight hold. "PLEASE DAD, _DON'T GO! DON'T LEAVE ME! I DON'T WANNA DIE! I DON'T WANNA LIVE WITHOUT YOU!_ "

" _Shhhhhhhh... Shhhhhhh..._ " Garmadon hushed, his voice barely a breath, continually rocking his son back and forth now. "Just hold onto me... I won't _ever_ let you go... Not this time... _not this time..._ I'll protect you, my son... You're going to be alright... I love you... _I love you so much..._ "

Lloyd nearly choked on his own saliva as his cries increased, and he ended up going straight into a coughing fit. His body trembled as he tried to keep himself under control, but it was just so difficult for him to do so.

"Easy there..." Garmadon whispered, placing a hand on his son's back, gently rubbing it. "I've got you... You're gonna be okay..."

Time seemed to pass slower as Lloyd tried to will himself to endure the pain of his coughing. _Someone...anyone please help me..._

"I have you..." the destruction elemental continued. "I won't leave you... _I promise_."

* * *

The darkness seemed to consume every last bit of light that ever existed. The sky became a magenta purple with slight hints of red.

Too eerie.

And Xenudah was right in the thick of it.

"Xenudah!" Yakunan screeched, slicing his way through hordes of incoming oni to reach his child's side.

However, before he could get close enough, one of those few _monsters_ just had to slash their blade at Xenudah's chest, just inches from his heart.

" _NOOOOOOO!_ " Yakunan launched into a spinjitzu attack, slamming up against the warriors. It was like a pinball bouncing against the metallic mechanisms of the machine within, Once hie finally reached his son's side, he scooped him up into his arms, holding him close. "Xenu..." he whispered, his voice so fragile. "Stay with me... _stay with me..._ I don't want you to leave..."

His voice was breaking now. Tears streamed down his face like waterfalls overflowing from rivers. "Wh-Why must fate be so cruel to our family? They'll _pay_ for what they've done to you, Xenudah" He choked on a sob, burying his face deep within his child's unusually soft hair. " _Watashi no soba ni ite... Hanarenai de... Watashi wa anata o itoshi sugimasu..._ " (Stay by my side... Never leave... _I adore you too much..._ )

Silence.

Xenudah was gone.

* * *

Yakunan's eyes shot wide open and he started hyperventilating, in fear of losing his only child to the Oni he'd seen in his dreams.

Xenudah, meanwhile, was reminiscing the horrible moment when he took Lloyd's life away. " _Otōsan... Tebanasu koto wa dekimasen! Dekimasen!_ " (I can't let go! _I caaaaan't!_ ) He then began to wail, his cries excruciating to say the least. His head was reared to the sky and he wouldn't stop shaking uncontrollably now. It hurt far too much.

Yakunan flocked to his side, enveloping his son in a warm embrace, caressing his hair in gentle strokes in an attempt to console him. " _Oh, Xenudah...sumimasen..._ " ( _Oh, Xenudah...I'm so sorry..._ ) he cooed, rocking him back and forth. " _Shinpaishinaidekudasai, chīsana ko... Watashi wa anata o mamoru to yakusoku shimasu... Watashi wa anata ni nani mo okosa semasen..._ " ( _Don't fret, little one... I promise I'll protect you... I won't let anything happen to you..._ )

Xenudah's wails only strengthened as he broke away violently from his father's tender hold, curling up into a fetal position on the temple grounds.

" _Xenudah Yamiku Akurai..._ " Yakunan moved closer to his son, placing a hand atop his back, stroking so carefully like a light and feathery touch. " _Shin'ainaru... Chisana ko... Shinpaishinaidekudasai... Watashi wa anata o mamoru to yakusoku shimasu... Watashi wa anata ni nani mo okosa semasen..._ " ( _Little one... Don't worry... I promise I'll protect you... I won't let anything happen to you..._ )

Xenudah curled up closer to Yakunan, laying his head against his father's shoulder. " _Watashi wa totemo kowai..._ " (I'm so scared...)

"Xenudah... _Shhhhhhh... Koko ni iru dake de... Mō anata no soba o hanarenai..._ " (Just stay here in my arms... I'm not leaving your side anymore...) Yakunan pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his son's head, rocking him back and forth like he was still so much younger than he really was.

The father and child held each other close for a moment.

Yakunan sighed, placing a gentle hand on his son's own. _"Chottomatte... watashi wa anata o mamoru... nanigoto mo nidoto hikisakanai._ " ( _Just hold on... I'll protect you... Nothing will ever tear us apart again._ )


	49. Always a Part of Me

**A shorter chapter, but considering the fandom decided it'd be Lloyd's birthday on the USA Ninjago Movie release date, I decided to release this chapter today!**

 **– Zena Airale**

* * *

Lloyd sighed softly as he gazed into his father's purple, nebula-like eyes. "Dad..." he whispered. "It still really hurts so much."

"I know, my little one..." Garmadon sighed while cradling his son with gentle, tender love. "I'm so sorry you have to deal with such hardships... I'm sorry I left you when you were just a mere child... A-And I just don't want to leave your side _again this time_..."

SIlence fell once more amongst the father and child.

"D-Daddy..." Lloyd whimpered, burying his face deep within Garmadon's chest as he allowed himself to succumb to his emotions. Soon he burst into uncontrollable sobs.

" _Oh, baby..._ " cooed the destruction elemental. " _Everything'll be just fine, I promise you... Nothing will_ ever _tear us apart again..._ "

"HELP MEEEEEEEEEEE! _ANYONEEEEEE! I'M JUST SO SCAAARREEDDD!"_

 _"It's gonna be okay, my little one...just hold onto me, sweetheart, I–_ "

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lloyd shrieked. His head was reared to the sky. " _IT HUUUURRRTS!_ "

"I know it does, but remember what I've told you: 'You're my whole world...my source of strength...you have been and forever will be, alright? Nothing— _and I truly do mean nothing_ —will ever change that.'"The softness of his father's reply, and the tenderness of the touch caused him to shiver softly, his cries slowly lessening now. _"I promise I won't ever leave your side..._ " Garmadon tightened his hold on Lloyd protectively, stroking his hair and occasionally twirling it. "I only want the best for you, because...because I love you more than words could ever express."

"Me too..."

"I'll not leave...not this time... _not this time..._ " Garmadon whispered to his beloved son so softly. He then began to sing:

"'Sweet little light, close your eyes. Let my arms keep you safe and warm. No darkness will touch you under my watch, as I will look out for you, protect you from harm.

Oh precious child, my heart is with you today... I'm right here beside you now... Everything will be okay...

Stay with me forever... I will never let you go... I love you so much, more than you'll ever know...

Sweet little child, stay beside me always... Nothing will ever hurt you, because I love you...

Oh precious child, my heart is with you today... I'm right here beside you now... Everything will be okay...

After all, you'll forever be a part of me... Always a part of me... Always a part...of me...'"

Almost instantaneously, Lloyd's sobbing ceased, his father never letting go, continuing to cradle him.

"I'm glad you're here, little one..." Garmadon whispered so softly. "We're far from perfect... We all make mistakes, but you're the best child I could ever have..."

"Your son's okay..." Xenudah sighed softly in relief. "I'm sorry for everything my family caused you."

"Xenudah...listen to me, alright?" the destruction elemental glanced up, clutching his son's sleeping form tighter against his chest. His voice was soft as he spoke. "You've risen above it. You've become stronger. A better person. You saved my child...led me to him...told me he was alive. Truly I appreciate that."

Xenudah felt his hands clenching tightly into fists, shaking now. "Tohakai will _pay_ for what he did to my family, I swear it..."

"Oh, Xenu..." Yakunan came over, kneeling beside his son, wrapping him close, Kymika following behind him.

"Dad, it's okay..."

"No it's not." Xenudah growled, his voice barely a breath. "It never will be. _I WANT THE ONI GONE!_ " As he shouted, his eyes flashed a bright purple and golden, a sign of his emotions fueling his element. " _Nothing shall stop me from bringing Tohakai to justice!_ "


	50. Breaking Point

"Xenudah, please, my child...calm down..." Yakunan begged, his eyes on the verge of tearing up. "I'm right here. It will all be ju–"

"SHUT UP!" Xenudah demanded, his eyes flashing a magenta purple now.

Garmadon tightened his hold on his son who was squirming slightly in discomfort while whimpering at the softest volume.

"Father, you don't get it! I'm tired of waiting! I want this all to be over! I want them gone! I can't deal with this anymore! IT HURTS TOO MUCH!" The son of the former Overlord shrieked. His voice trembled with unrelenting emotion. " _I JUST WANT IT ALL TO END!_ " He broke away sharply from the embrace as he allowed his tears to freely flow from his eyes.

Again, Lloyd whimpered, burying closer next to his father. "I-It's _my fault_ , daddy..."

"No, Lloyd... _sweetheart...listen to me... You never caused this..._ " Garmadon shook his head adamantly. "I'm not mad at you for anything..."

"B-But dad–"

" _Shhhhhh..._ " hushed the destruction elemental, rocking his son, laying his head atop Lloyd's own.. " _Nothing more, my child...just stay right here... I won't leave your side...not this time...not ever again..._ "

Soft purring emitted from the small dragon, Tamahi, who was curled up next to him, brushing up against his leg. Lloyd pulled away just slightly to pick up the creature. He held it closely to his cheek, watching as the soft fur caressed his face ever so gently.

"Oh, Lloyd, you're _too precious_..." Garmadon cooed, his gaze soft and compassionate. " _I really don't want to lose you again..._ " He placed a gentle hand on his son's back, stroking downwards in repetitive motions. " _You're such a blessing to me, a-and I wouldn't want anything to tear us apart... You're my whole world, child..._ "

"D-Dad... _help me... I–_ "

"Absolutely... Just hold on... _I'll make sure nothing happens to you, sweetheart, I promise..._ "

" _Garmadon,_ enough!" Yakunan growled, glaring piercingly into the destruction elemental's purple orbs. "My son is growing increasingly more distressed at your happiness regarding your son and your affection for him. He can't stand the fact that you two have such a positive relationship, while ours is _outright broken_! We cannot live like this anymore!"

Lloyd whimpered, curling up in his father's lap, Tamahi brushing up near his cheek again. Garmadon softly sighed in response, stroking his son's hair with gentle movements.

"I can't help it..." he replied in a whisper. "My son has always been like an anchor to my soul and–"

" _Xenudah is mine._ Stop being so selfish!" Yakunan snapped, his hands trembling as he pulled his son closer. "Actually _no_! _I cannot do this anymore! Neither of us can stand it! WE ARE FINISHED!_ "

Before Garmadon could say another word, a purple portal appeared, both Xenudah and Yakunan vanishing with it.


	51. Hanging on an Edge

"Xenu..." Yakunan whispered as he glanced back to his son as they settled down at the camp he and Garmadon once had control over. "Come here... Let me hold you..." He opened his arms up and Xenudah rushed forward into his embrace, not daring to let go.

Xenudah heaved, his sobs shaking his frame uncontrollably. His breathing was sporadic as his emotions got let out. " _I-I...c-can't do this anymore..._ "

" _You're my only child, Xenudah Akurai, and I can't lose you again..._ _I_ can't _...lose you...again._ "

" _But my daughter!_ " Xenudah wailed, shoving his father back. "We left her behind! We–"

"She'll find her way," Yakunan assuredly whispered. His voice was soft as he held his son closer, stroking his hair in gentle motions. "I'm sure she will–"

"FATHER, ENOUGH!" screeched the son of the former Overlord. "I WANT HER BACK _RIGHT NOW!_ I'M GOING AFTER HER, AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" Without another word, a blue-purple elemental dragon materialized below him.

But before he could take off, a fluffy neon pink and magenta dragon flew through the air, landing gracefully.

Kymika was back.

Transforming once more, she collapsed into her parent's embrace, sobbing into his chest.

"Kymika...!" Xenudah wailed much the same. He really did miss her.

" _Oh, Watashinokazoku..._ " the former Overlord whispered, pulling them both close as they cried. " _Shhhhhhh... Shhhhhhh... Dakishimete... Futari tomo..._ " ( _Oh, my family... Shhhhhhh... Shhhhhhh... Just hold onto me... Both of you..._ )

 _Finally._

 _Xenudah had waited for this and now it was the reality,_

"Dad..." Kymika sighed, albeit with a soft shudder as Yakunan let them go. " _D-Don't leave..."_

" _I've got you, Kymi..._ " Xenudah sighed. " _I won't let you go... It'll be okay... I won't ever leave your side... I won't ever let anything tear us apart... I'm right here... I'm right here..._ "

Kymika's body trembled as she curled closer into her father's embrace. Xenudah stroked her hair lightly, twirling the ends every so often.

" _Kymika Ishire Akurai...my beautiful, very precious little girl... I have missed you more than words can ever express..._ "

"Me too..." Kymi hummed, her voice was softer than it ever had been. " _I'm scared, dad...so scared..."_

"I know, my daughter... _but I'm right here... I won't ever leave your side again, little one..._ " replied Xenudah with a soft smile. " _I promise, with_ all _my heart, that I'll forever stay by your side._ "

"And I shall not leave you either, granddaughter..." Yakunan glanced down lovingly, caressing Kymika's hair in tender, light stroking motions.

" _I love you s-so much..._ " Kymika cried, burying her head deeper into her father's arms. " _I'm glad y-you're h-here..._ "

" _We've missed you, sweetie..._ " Xenudah smiled, tightening his grip on her, but not too much that she would suffocate. " _Everything will be okay..._ "

Yakunan sighed, reminiscing the moment when Xenudah was created. The soft breathing of Kymika soothed him to a point of pure relief.

But not for long. Why couldn't it always be like this?

Oh, right. _Those wicked monsters tore away our happily-ever-afters._

"It's over isn't it?" Kymika sighed, her voice fragile.

" _Oh, my child..._ " Xenudah glanced down at his daughter with a tender, empathetic gaze, stroking her hair lightly and repeatedly. " _Please don't say that... I know we'll pull through... I know we'll overcome..._ "

Silence fell once again amongst the Akurai family as Xenudah pulled his daughter closer, Yakunan placing a hand gently on Kymika's back.

"Your father's right..." the former Overlord assured. " _One day, we'll finally live together in peace... One day, someday, everything will be just fine..._ " He let out a soft sigh. "I regret leaving the Kamiares... I acted on impulse... We need their help to end the war. We should not have split apart."

Xenudah nodded, helping his daughter stand up, Yakunan following suit. The three embraced briefly once more.

"Then let's go make amends."

In quick succession, the three summoned their elemental dragons, heading back to the Temple of Light.

 _Together this time._

* * *

"Dad...I–" Lloyd whimpered, curling closer to his father as he tightened his hold on him. " _I'm so scared..._ "

" _Oh, son...I know...I know you're scared, my little one... I know you're troubled at the moment...you've always been...ever since I succumbed to the shadows so long ago..._ " Garmadon cooed, cradling his emotional 17-year-old child close against his chest while rocking him back and forth. " _But now I'm right here... Nothing will tear us apart again... I promise I will_ never _leave your side..._ "

"What now? The Akurais abandoned us... _I can't help but wonder if it's all my fault..._ "

"It's not, my child... _nor will it ever be..._ " Garmadon settled a hand atop his son's head, stroking lightly in tender and gentle motions. He let out a shuddering sigh. " _Oh, Lloyd..._ " he whispered in a breaking voice. Slowly he walked over and kneels in front of his son. "What happened? Why must you blame yourself? Can you tell me? I want to support you..."

Lloyd shuddered and stared up. His emerald orbs were bloodshot and puffy from keeping himself from having a mental breakdown.

" _I promise it'll be okay..._ "

Those four words snapped his child completely.

" _No, it's not!_ LET ME GO!" Lloyd wailed, shoving his father back, withdrawing into the shadows of a hidden entrance, much to his father, uncle, and grandfather's dismay.

For the first time in so long, Garmadon surrendered to his inner sorrow. He never wanted Lloyd to– Oh, it hurt far too much just thinking about it. Tears streamed down his face as he curled into a ball on the ground. His body trembled uncontrollably as a whirlwind emerged within his soul. A penetrating cry escaped him as his emotions came bubbling to the surface.

 _Oh, my child... You've been so confident until the time we'd first reunited, and now it has all gone downhill... You're still so tender at heart... Sure, you may be seventeen at the moment, but you are so young...so pure... I don't know how I can live without you. You're my pride and joy, my precious, one and only son... You truly are such a blessing, Lloyd Ryuda... Why did you have to push me away...? I was willing to help you...willing to protect you... Why–_

"Garmadon..." Hikari's deep voice reached the destruction elemental's ears as the First Spinjitzu Master knelt beside his eldest son. "This was not your fault."

" _But it was! I-I kept reassuring him that it would be okay when it really_ wasn't! _I kept giving him false information about our predicament and now it's taken a serious toll on him! He pushed me away and I just don't know what to do!_ FATHER, PLEASE HELP ME!"

" _Shhhhhhhhhh..._ " Hikari hushed, rocking his son as Garmadon had done to Lloyd so many times. " _I am right here... We will get through this together... I promise this time I will not abandon you as I had before._ "

Garmadon tightened his hold on his father and wailed harder. His shrieks echoed throughout the Temple of Light, practically shattering the barrier of his emotions.

And apparently Lloyd's as well because he came running out from the hidden doorway, straight into his father's arms.

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry..." Garmadon whispered, his voice so soft and fragile. "I-I just..." His words fell into piercing sobs once more as Lloyd cried into his arms as well.

"Dad... _are you okay?_ " Lloyd asked, barely audible.

"No, my son... I should have _never_ given you false information about our predicament... I reassured you that everything would be alright when it really wouldn't be..." Garmadon spoke remorsefully and tightened his hold on his child.

Flapping could be heard from a distance as Yakunan, Xenudah, and Kymika came into view as they landed by the entrance. Hikari got up and left his son and grandson to their own devices.

"What are you doing here?" asked the First Spinjitzu Master to Yakunan.

" _We are so sorry... I could not control my emotions and acted on impulse instead. I should have never left your family like that._ "

"It does not matter. Let us put aside our differences and move forward together."

Kymika saw Lloyd in his father's arms, softly whining.

Garmadon rocked his son back and forth, stroking his hair carefully and lightly. " _Lloyd Ryuda...I'm not gonna leave you, alright? I'll protect you as best I can... You mean too much to me, little one... Far too much... I just want to stay beside you forevermore..._ "

" _I'm sorry for overreacting, daddy..._ "

" _You're still a child, after all...you've always been so emotional...so sweet... I don't ever want to live without you by my side..._ " Garmadon's voice was soft as he whispered that. He pulled away just slightly to cradle his son's cheek with a loving touch. " _You're my precious golden dragon...now...always...and forever..._ "


	52. Not This Time

Lloyd smiled softly as he remained wrapped in his father's embrace, reveling in the warmth and love Garmadon was giving him. "I don't want this moment to end..." he whispered. "I don't wanna leave you..."

"Oh Lloyd, neither do I..." whispered the destruction elemental as he tightened his hold. He stroked his son's hair, lightly and tenderly, a gentle caress. " _My son, you mean the world to me... I love you far, far too much to let you fall...to let you vanish from my sight, for I have experienced that once before, and it truly feels horrible..._ "

"Please, daddy...don't ever leave..."

" _I'm not planning to leave you alone ever again, my dear child..._ " Garmadon assured, his eyes brimming with tears begging to fall.

"Lloyd..." Kymika whispered, reaching out.

"Kymi..." Xenudah sighed, taking her other hand, stopping her from straying any further. "Let them have their moment...just as we had ours... Let them be together..."

The Akurais, Mystaké, and Hikari gathered outside silently to give Lloyd time alone.

" _Daddy..._ " Lloyd whimpered once the rest of the group was out of sight. " _I don't wanna be a ninja anymore... I can't keep up this confident front... I just wanna be your son and nothing else..._ "

" _Lloyd Ryuda..._ " Garmadon sighed, " _I know you're overwhelmed and don't want this but...my father gave you this destiny, and there is no way that can be changed... I am so sorry..._ "

Lloyd's wails strengthen even more and he tightened his hold.

His father glanced down, running fingers so gently through his hair. "You've always been so special... _you always will be..._ "

" _Dad, please..._ " Lloyd cried. " _Don't go... I just wanna–_ " A piercing cry erupted from Lloyd's lips as his shoulders shook and body trembled. " _IT'S TOO MUCH! IT HURTS! I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE! I CAN'T!_ "

" _Lloyd Ryuda Kamiare...my precious child... Just stay here in my arms... You're safe... You're safe..._ " Garmadon hushed, rocking him back and forth. "Everything'll be just fine..."

" _But it's not, dad..._ " Lloyd whimpered miserably. " _Ninjago's been taken over by the Oni, we can't do anything right now... We're done for..._ "

" _Sweetheart, please...don't think like this is the end for us... We have to be hopeful for the future... We'll pull through, I'm sure..._ " the destruction elemental cradled a hand against his son's cheek, using his thumb to brush a stray tear falling from Lloyd's face. " _I'm right here, Lloyd Ryuda... It's gonna be okay..._ "

Lloyd didn't say anything else, his eyes fluttering shut as he buried closer to his father's chest.

" _Oh, son..._ " Garmadon cooed, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his son's forehead, then held him closer. " _I'm sorry you're this overwhelmed... I'm here for you now, alright?_ "

The green ninja softly nodded, his head still buried in his father's chest. He let out a soft, shuddering sigh before slowly pulling away.

"Are you feeling better now?" Garmadon asked, his voice filled with concern, to which Lloyd laid his head in his lap. He sighed and ran fingers lightly through his son's hair.

"More or less..." Lloyd sighed as well, his breathing just barely shaky. These past days are just really crazy..."

"I can understand that..." Garmadon's voice was so soft, feeling like tender strokes down their souls. "You've always had a soft side, but for a long time, you've kept it hidden...when in reality, you never needed to... You may be seventeen, but you'll always be my child at heart... Nothing... _and I really do mean nothing_...shall ever take that away..."

"Dad..." Lloyd sighed, curling up closer. "I don't want to leave you...I don't want you to leave me... I–" He choked on another sob, his breathing frantic.

" _Oh, Lloyd..._ " cooed Garmadon, pulling his son to his chest once again. " _Just let it all out...nothing more needs to be said, my child..._ Nothing more _..._ "


	53. Shadows of the Past

Sitting down on a small ledge by the Temple of Light's entrance alone, Kymika gazed out into the horizon as she sighed softly. Gosh, it had been a while since she had a moment to herself like this. Her face fell as the emotions started to build up within her.

Xenudah noticed this, as he moved to her side and wrapped his arms around her. "Kymi, what is upsetting you at this moment?" The father's voice was soft, barely above a whisper. He carefully stroked his daughter's long, dark hair, twirling it every few seconds.

"Father, I–" Kymika hesitated, her voice falling to a barely audible volume.

" _Kymi...my little angel..._ "

She burst into uncontrollable sobs.

" _Oh, sweetheart... Shhhhhh... Shhhhhh..._ " Xenudah lovingly whispered, cradling Kymika close to his chest as he continually rocked her. _"Kymika Akurai...my little girl...it's okay...you're okay... I have you now... Just stay right here in my arms... After all this time, I'll_ never _leave your side..._ "

"Dad..." Kymika whimpered, curling tighter against her father's chest as if she was an infant again.

" _It's okay, Kymi...shhhhhhhhhhhhh... Calm down, it's okay... I promise, my dearest..._ "

Silence fell amongst the two as Yakunan joined them.

"She's not okay, is she?" the former Overlord sighed.

"No, father... It's getting to be a bit much for her at the moment." Xenudah sighed softly as well, meeting eyes with Yakunan. "I can't help but wonder when all of this will end... I want it to... _so badly..._ "

"You and I both..." Yakunan placed a hand on his son's cheek and pressed his forehead against his son's own.

Xenudah couldn't hold back his emotions anymore and burst into sobs, clutching Kymika tighter.

" _Shin'ainaru... Anata wa daijōbu ni narudeshou... Watashi wa koko ni imasu... Watashi wa yakusoku shimasu... Watashi wa yakusoku shimasu, watashi no chīsana hitori... Subete daijōbudesu..._ " Yakunan whispered, twirling and stroking his son's hair gently and repeatedly. ( _Shhhhhh... You're gonna be okay... I'm right here... I promise... I promise, my little one... All will be okay..._ )

Kymika slowly, but surely calmed down, gazing up at her father with a small frown. "Are you okay, dad?"

"No, my child..." Xenudah sighed, his voice fragile, gazing right back at her. He cradled his hand against his daughter's cheek, wiping a stray tear from her left eye.

More tears overflow from her eyes as she leaned closer to her father, allowing sobs to escape once more.

" _Kymi...my child..._ " Xenudah cooed, pulling his daughter tight against his chest once more. " _It's okay... Just let it all out... Nothing will tear us apart again... Nothing will..._ nothing will..."

* * *

Lloyd pulled away from his father as he regained his composure. "What do we do now, dad?" His voice was just barely a breath, though he was still audible to his paternal guardian.

"We go to Ninjago City and take our home back, _for good this time..._ " Garmadon said determinedly, his eyes glowing a vivid purple from the anger towards those monsters coursing through his veins. "The Oni should have _never_ stepped foot in this realm to begin with. Their time in Ninjago is _over!_ "

Lloyd flinched ever so slightly, having not seen his father in this state for a while now. "Dad..."

"I'm sorry I startled you..." The destruction elemental's voice fell to a soft whisper. " _Lloyd Ryuda, I don't want anything to tear us apart... I can't begin to even imagine the idea of it happening...and it hurts ever so badly to do so..._ " He tightened his hold on Lloyd, allowing tears to fall. " _I'm so scared I may lose you again... I always was and always will be..._ _Don't go...d-don't ever leave my side... You mean the world to me... I'll always love you..._ " He choked on a sob. " _You're my precious little boy, now and forever..._ "

Lloyd whimpered, so emotionally touched seeing his father in this state. He curled closer to him. "I love you too, daddy...please don't go..."

"I won't... _I won't..._ " Garmadon assured, smoothing down his son's hair with repeated, gentle stroking motions. " _Not this time... Not ever again..._ "

Lloyd reveled in his father's hold, relaxed by the soft touch. " _I don't wanna leave..._ " he murmured.

" _Neither do I..._ " whispered the destruction elemental. " _You're just too precious..._ " His eyes fluttered shut for a moment. " _I can't believe you're here... I just...don't want anything to happen to you... I don't want to have to suffer all over again..._ "

" _Dad...please don't leave...I–_ "

" _Oh, Lloyd... I never wanted to leave you and I never will... You're my greatest creation...You always will be... Without you, I wouldn't be here today..._ " Garmadon tightened his hold and pressed a gentle kiss on the top of his son's head. " _My precious golden dragon...I'll never,_ ever _leave your side..._ "

Lloyd smiled softly and nuzzled close, gazing at the setting sun.

"Shall we watch it?" Garmadon asked his child, still softly, to which Lloyd nodded.

The green ninja slowly pulled away, but kept his hand still lingering in his father's as the two walked outside to join the Akurai family.

"You alright?" Kymika asked softly, pulling away from her father's hold just a little.

"Yeah..." Lloyd sighed. "As much as I'll ever be... It's overwhelming. Especially since I'm the Chosen One."

"I know that feeling..." Kymika's gaze fell to her hands. "When I came to your friends to help them find you, I had a lot of pressure being put on myself. And it didn't help that my grandfather was–" She paused, as she saw the guilt laced into Yakunan's face when he gazed softly down to his hands.

Memories began to flash through his head.

 ** _"_ _Your father is gone!_ _"_**

 ** _"_ _Where there is light, there will always be shadow!_ _"_**

 _"You almost made me_ kill Lloyd _! And now you want to pretend like it never happened and move on from it all?! You can't be serious! You're just trying to trick me into thinking that this is just some sort of fantasy only to take over this world again! Well, you're wrong, AND_ YOU DO _NOT_ DESERVE TO LIVE _!"_

 _I cannot escape... What I have done can_ never _be reversed..._

 _This is all just too much..._

 _It hurts..._

 _Someone help me..._

 _Someone..._

 _Anyone..._

 _Please..._

"Yakunan..." Garmadon sighed, placing a hand on the former Overlord's shoulder. "It's going to be alright."

"No, it's _not!_ " Yakunan's voice was sharp and pained, on the verge of breaking. It was getting to be too much at this point. " _I-I can't..._ " A choking sob escaped him as he let go of his daughter and granddaughter, curling up into a tight ball as the wails increased.

" _Otōsan..._ " Xenudah whispered, barely hovering a hand over his father's shoulder.

" _Xenu, Garmadon, don't talk to me! I'm not alright! Just leave me alone,_ please!"

But as he exclaimed that, a blast of black-magenta energy surged from his hands, hitting Xenudah in the chest. His son groaned softly.

"Xenudah... _XENUUUUDAAAAAAHHHHHH!_ " Yakunan shrieked. He scooped his son in his arms with a broken sob. His voice fell to a softer tone. " _Musuko, watashi o hōchi shinaide kudasai... Watashi o hōchi shinaide kudasai, watashi o hōchi shinaide kudasai... Ikanaide kudasai... Shinaide kudasai... Koko ni ite kudasai..._ " ( _Don't leave me, son, please... Don't leave me, don't leave me... Please don't go... Please don't... Stay here..._ )

It would only be a matter of time before Xenudah could fall into the shadows of death once more.


	54. Too Close for Comfort

It had been a few moments since Xenudah was hit by that energy blast and in all honesty, he wasn't doing so well.

" _Shin'ainaru..._ " Yakunan cried, softly stroking his son's hair, his hand trembling as he did so. " _Watashi no taisetsuna kodomo... Watashi o hanarenaide kudasai... Watashitachi o hikisaku yōna koto wa shitaku arimasen... Watashi wa anata ni nani mo okosa semasen..._ " ( _My precious child...please don't leave me... I don't want anything to tear us apart... I_ can't _let anything happen to you..._ )

Unfortunately, his son only groaned weakly.

" _Xenudah, hanarenaide kudasai!_ " ( _Xenudah, please don't leave!_ ) the father shrieked. " _Mōnidoto, kodomo... Mōnidoto! Watashiniha dekinai... Anata wa watashi o kono yō ni hōchi suru koto wa dekimasen! Watashi wa kurushimi tsudzukeru koto ga dekizu, anata nashide wa iki raremasen, koibito... Watashi wa anata o aishiteimasu! Watashi wa anata no soba ni eien ni itai!_ " (Not again, child...not again! I can't...you can't just leave me like this! I can't keep suffering and I cannot live without you, sweetheart... I love you! I want to stay forever by your side!)

Xenudah still wouldn't respond.

"HIKARI!" Yakunan screeched, pulling his son's frail body tight against his chest, his sobs heaving uncontrollably. "XENUDAH'S DYING! _YOU HAVE TO HELP HIM! I_ CAN'T _LOSE HIM AGAIN!_ "

"Hold him steady now, alright?" Hikari's voice was calm despite the situation.

Yakunan heeded the First Spinjitzu Master's advice, slowly loosening his hold.

Hikari spoke in a soft voice: " _Tokei o gen ni modoshi, daraku shita seishin ga mōichido kono yōki o shōhi suru yō ni shite, modotte kita sōzō-mono ni atataka-sa to hikari o okutte kudasai._ " (Turn back the clock, let the fallen spirit consume this vessel once more and send warmth and light to a returning creation.)

This was the same spell Hikari had used to revive his son that last time, and oh, it brought back so many horrible memories of his child not beside him. Yakunan stayed silent...so eerily silent.

Finally... _finally,_ Xenudah eyes fluttered open, much to his father's relief.

"Xenu..." Yakunan sobbed, tears overflowing from his eyes as his grip on his child tightened. " _Oh Xenudah... Sumimasen... Shikashi, anata wa koko ni imasu... Watashi wa anata o eien ni ushinatta to omoimashita..._ " (Oh Xenudah... I'm so sorry... But you're here... I thought I'd lost you forever...) His voice was just barely above a whisper, breaking.

" _Otōsan... OTŌSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!_ " Xenudah buried his face into his father's chest, the tears overflowing from his eyes. He wailed harder, more uncontrollably. His voice pierced the skies, drawing all the attention to him.

Yakunan tightened his hold even more, caressing his son's hair with gentle strokes. " _Shhhhhh... Sore wa daijōbudesu... Watashi wa anata o motte imasu... Watashi wa anata ni nani mo okosa semasen... Mā hikinuku... Sore o kakushin shite imasu, Xenudah..._ " ( _It's okay... I've got you... I won't let anything happen to you... We'll pull through... I'm sure of it, Xenudah..._ )

* * *

Garmadon watched, his gaze filled with sadness and empathy. _Just like us, my child..._ the destruction elemental thought to himself, gazing back to his son, pulling him closer. " _I'm glad you're still here... I won't leave you this time...and you won't leave me... I promise... It's all going to be just fine._ "

" _But father–_ " Lloyd cut in, but his father just rocked him, softly hushing.

" _No more..._ " Garmadon whispered while laying his head gently atop his son's own. _I know you're scared, little one... But I'll always be on your side... I'll always support you, no matter what happens._ " He reached up, stroking Lloyd's hair in light, gentle motions. " _You mean everything to me, Lloyd Ryuda, and you always will._ "

Lloyd curled closer to his father, allowing the warmth to envelop and consume him. He'd missed this for so long. Ever since his father left the Bounty after the retrieval of the Fangblades to the end of the so-called "Final Battle", he'd longed for compassion and love from his father for so long, and now he finally had it. Another quiet sob escaped him in relief as the destruction elemental pulled him closer.

" _It's okay, little one..._ " Garmadon whispered, stroking his son's hair lightly. " _I'm here... Right here... I'm never leaving your side again..._ "

Lloyd held his father for a few minutes more, before pulling away from him.

"Are you feeling better now, son?" Garmadon grasped his son's hands.

The Chosen One nodded in response, though his breath still shook ever so slightly. "Ye-Yeah..."

"You're not, son... I can see it in your eyes..." the destruction elemental sighed, reaching up to cradle his son's cheek lightly. I know you're not okay..."

"I'm fine!" Lloyd snapped, shoving his father back, rushing to a seclusive corner within the temple.

"Lloyd, wait–"

"Just leave me **_ALONE!_** "

As Lloyd exclaimed that final word, his eyes suddenly flashed a bright red color.

"Son, please...you have to calm down..." Garmadon reached his hand, hesitant to touch his child after what literally just happened moments ago. " _Please, my child..._ "

"I-I'm sorry... I-I can't... I don't...don't know what's happening to me..." Lloyd buried his head into his arms as he curled into a tight ball.

" _Lloyd Ryuda..._ " Garmadon whispered, drawing his son close, stroking his hair with light, rhythmic motions. " _Nothing more... I'm right here... I'll always be on your side... You're going to be okay... We will pull through, I'm sure of it... I know we will... And when it finally happens, I'll make sure to spend time with you... I won't abandon you, not ever again..._ "

"D-Dad..." Lloyd whimpered, his voice barely audible. "It hurts..."

"I know, little one..." Garmadon whispered, his voice so soft. " _I know it hurts... But I'm here at long last... I can protect you, Lloyd, and I_ will _._ "


	55. One Day

The Akurai family remained in their loving embrace in silence for a moment.

" _Kymi... Xenu... Anata wa ryōhō tomo sōdesu, watashi ni totte wa... Anata wa ryōhō tomo sōdesu, watashi ni totte wa son'nani... Watashitachi o hikisaku yōna koto wa nani mo okora setaku arimasen... Watashi wa anata o yami ni maketaku arimasen..._ " Yakunan pleaded. (You both mean so, _so_ much to me... I don't want anything to happen that could tear us apart... I don't want to lose you to the darkness...)

As the moments passed, the former Overlord quickly succumbed to the rising emotions building up within him. His body trembled and his heart clenched violently. " _Hanarenaide kudasai... Hanarenaide kudasai... Watashi wa anata o futatabi ushinau koto wa dekimasen!_ " As he spoke, his voice steadily increased in volume, reaching an extremely high octane at the conclusion of his rant. " _IItai! Futari de heiwa ni kurashitai! Unmei, watashitachi zen'in no gōmon o yameru! Kore o yamete kudasai! YAMATE!_ YAMATE!" (Don't leave...please don't leave... I can't lose you again! It hurts so much! I just want to live peacefully with both of you! Destiny, stop torturing all of us! Please stop doing this! STOP IT! _STOP IT!_ ) His head reared to the sky as a high, piercing shriek escaped him.

Both Xenudah and Kymika, in shock, backed away from Yakunan, his screams echoing into the distance.

" _Otōsan..._ " Xenudah couldn't help but whimper, Kymika clinging to him.

"Is he going to be okay, dad?" Kymika leaned closer to her father, her eyes fluttering shut, tears escaping in empathy.

" _I don't know, Kymi..._ " Xenudah sighed, stroking his daughter's hair ever so gently while laying his head atop her own. " _I just...I don't know... I'm sorry...we're all so, so affected by this... The Oni legion knows no bounds, and I refuse to let_ anything _happen to you ever again..._ "

" _I don't wanna leave you either..._ " Kymika cried, tightening her hold instinctively, allowing the tears to freely fall at last.

" _Oh, Kymi..._ " Xenudah whispered, rocking his daughter back and forth. " _Shhhhhhh...I'm right here...you're going to be okay... Come here...for I'll protect you... I've got you I'm not going to let anything tear us apart ever again._ " Xenudah stroked his daughter's hair with gentle and consoling motions.

"Father..." Kymika sighed, curling closer in discomfort as Yakunan's sobbing increased in volume even more."

"Kymi... _Kymi, I'm here... I won't ever be leaving you again... Not if I can help it... I love you too much Kymika..._ "

" _I-I just don't want to lose you again, dad... I can't... I–_ "

" _XENUUUUUUUUUUDAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! WATASHI O HANARENAIDE KUDASAI! IKANAIDE!_ " Yakunan choked on a sob. " _Anata o ushinaitaku arimasen..._ "(PLEASE DON'T EVER LEAVE ME! DON'T GO! _I do not want to lose you..._ )

" _Otōsan..._ "

 ** _Embrace those dark emotions, Yakunan, and let them consume your soul... Kill Xenudah if you have to..._**

"ENOUGH, TOHAKAI! I CANNOT KILL MY OWN CHILD! LET ME GO RIGHT NOW, I CANNOT TAKE THIS ANYMORE! _JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!_ " The former Overlord faltered in his movements, nearly falling off the ledge.

" _OTŌSAAAAAN!_ " Xenudah shrieked, embracing his father tight while pulling him back from a possible demise.

" _Chīsana mono..._ " Yakunan whispered, his sobs falling to faint whimpers as he tightened his hold on his son at once. His voice was soft and so undeniably fragile. " _Watashi wa kowai... Totemo kowai... Watashi wa tada... Watashi o hanarenaide kudasai, Xenudah..._ " (Little one... I'm scared...so scared... I just... _Don't leave me, Xenudah..._ )

"I'll give you two some space..." Kymika sighed, hugging her father and grandfather briefly before leaving them to their own devices.

" _Otōsan..._ " Xenudah whimpered, his emotions breaking once more as he clung tightly to his father. " _Tasukete... Itai... Kowa sugiru... Hanarenai de, chichiyo... Zettai ni hanarenaide..._ " (Help me... It hurts... I'm too scared... Don't leave, father... Don't ever leave me...)

" _Xenudah..._ " Yakunan whispered, laying his head atop his son's own, rocking him. Reaching up, he then began to stroke his hair in gentle motions. " _Sore wa daijōbudarou... Watashi wa koko ni iru, chīsana mono... Watashi wa itsumo... Ima soshite eien ni... Watashi wa anata o totemo aishite iru..._ " ( _It's going to be alright... I'm here, little one... I'll always be... Now and forever... I adore you so much..._ )

Xenudah just continued to hold on, shakily breathing, trying to calm down but to no avail.

" _Oh, Xenu..._ " Yakunan's hold tightened as he continued to rock his son. His beautiful child... All he—no the both of them—wanted was to live in peace and harmony, but it seemed it wasn't meant to be.

A piercing wail escaped Xenudah's lips as he broke away, curling into a fetal position with his head laid on his father's lap. His body was trembling so uncontrollably, not letting up for a second. " _OTŌSAAAAAAAAAAANN!_ "

" _Shhhhhhhhhhhh..._ " Yakunan hushed, his voice just barely reaching whisper-volume when he spoke next. Tears of empathy streamed down his face as he quickly realized just how broken his child really was. " _Watashi wa anata o me no mae ni motte imasu... Watashi wa anata ni nani mo okosa senai tsumoridesu, akachan... Demo gomen'nasai... Gomen'nasai, ko no subete o tōrinukenakereba naranakatta... Anata no musume o ushinaimashita... Watashi wa anata o ushinaimashita... Watashi wa sore ga mattaku okoranai yō ni shitai... Watashi wa kore ga hoshīdesu subete ga owatta, chīsana hitori... Nidoto anata kara hanaretakunai..._ " ( _I've got you in my sight... I'm not going to let anything happen to you, baby..._ But I'm sorry... I'm so sorry you had to go through all this...losing your daughter...me losing you... I wish it never had to happen at all... I want this all to be over, little one... I never want to be apart from you ever again...)

* * *

Garmadon watched as Kymika walked through the temple doorway, beckoning her over with a gentle motion. "Are your father and grandfather alright?" he asked, grasping her hand gently with one arm, the other gently rubbing Lloyd's lap.

"No..." Kymika sighed miserably. "They're both so broken." She shivered and Garmadon pulled her close.

"I"m so sorry, Kymika..." whispered the destruction elemental. "None of you deserve this pain... One day we'll rise above... Just wait..."


	56. Interrupted

Back outside, Yakunan was stroking his son's hair, pulling away just slightly to touch foreheads.

Xenudah pushed his father back and stood up, tightening his hands into fists. " _Kore wa subete watashi no seidesu! Norowareta pōtaru o akanakereba, koreha okorimasendeshita! Watashi wa monogoto o tadashiku settei suru monodenakereba narimasen!_ " (All of this is my fault! If I hadn't opened that _cursed_ portal, none of this would have happened! I have to be the one to set things right!)

" _Jūbun'na!_ " Yakunan demanded. " _Watashi to onajiyōni, watashi wa sore o okosa se rarenai koto o shitte imasu!_ " ( _Enough! You know as well as I that I cannot allow this to happen!_ ) He pulled his son close as his tone fell soft, yet desperate nonetheless. " _Watashi wa anata ni sonoyōni nidoto ochiru koto o yurusu koto wa dekimasen... Anata wa watashi no yuiitsu muni no kodomodesu... Anata wa watashi ni totte subete o imi shi, soshite... Watashi wa anata nashide nani o suru ka wakarimasen, Xenudah..._ " (I cannot afford to let you fall like that a second time... You are my one and only child... You mean everything to me, and... _and I don't know what I would do without you, Xenudah..._ )

" _Otōsan, watashi o deteike!_ " Xenudah shrieked, shoving him back. " _Anata wa watashi o sari, modotte konakatta!_ " (Father, let go of me! You left me and didn't even come back!)

Yakunan let a shuddering sigh escape his lips. " _Anata wa watashi ni res shite iru to kanjite iru koto wa shitte imasuga, gomen'nasai, Xenu..._ " (I know you feel resentful of me for that, but I am so sorry, Xenu...)

Xenudah groaned softly, his eyes tearing up. He curled into a ball, his eyes turned away from his father, allowing sobs to escape him. " _Wakarimasen..._ " His voice was strained and on the verge of snapping like a band stretched too far. (You don't _understand..._ )

" _Watashi no musuko... daijōbudesu..._ " Yakunan whispered, so very softly, stroking his son's hair. " _Anata wa amarini mo ōku no koto o keiken shimashita..._ " (It's okay, my son... Just let it all out... You've been through far too much...)

" _Watashi wa... mō sore o toru koto ga dekinai... watashi wa dekinai... dekinai... watashi wa–_ " Xenudah let out a piercing cry, his body shaking and trembling. (I can't...take it anymore... I can't... _I cant... I–_ )

" _Ā, watashi no shin'ainaru kodomo..._ " Yakunan cooed, his voice so soft and fragile." _Totemo mōshiwakearimasen... anata ga totemo itai no wa shitte imasu. Watashi wa anata no soba o hanareru koto wa nakatta hazudesu..._ " (Oh, my dear child... _I'm so, so sorry... I know you are hurting so much, and I just...it hurts_ me _knowing you're suffering this badly..._ I should have _never_ left your side...)

Xenudah shivered, curling closer to his father, nuzzling against his side like a child. They were separated for too long, so his father didn't have the chance to spend enough time with him.

 _And it hurt._

 _Far too much..._

" _OTŌSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!_ " Xenudah shrieked, breaking the momentary silence.

"Oh, Xenu..." Yakunan pulled his son closer, stroking fingers through his hair, whispering ever so softly. " _Gomen'nasai... Gomen'nasai hayaku soko ni i rarenakatta..._ " (I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry I couldn't be there sooner for you...)

" _Totemo aitakatta..._ " Xenudah whimpered. (I missed you so much...)

" _Dakara watashi wa... Naniyori mo kodomo..._ " ( _So did I... More than anything, my child..._ ) The former Overlord pulled away just slightly. " _Shikashi, Xenudah, kore wa nidoto okoranai koto o yakusoku shimasu..._ " ( _But I promise you, Xenudah, this won't happen again..._ )

Xenudah drew in a deep breath, then gave a soft smile to his father, laying his head on Yakunan's shoulder for just a moment more.

 _I won't let you go..._ Yakunan promised, his heart swelling with emotion. He gazed down at his child, letting a shuddering sigh escape him. His hold tightened instinctively in determination.

 _Not ever._

The former Overlord shut his eyes for a moment, but not before catching a glimpse of a billowing purple cloud surrounding Ninjago City.

 _No, not NOW!_

Struggling to control his fury was difficult for Yakunan. All he wanted was for Tohakai and the rest of those wretched oni to crumble to pieces at his hand.

That he swore.


	57. Despite Everything, Still You

The sun had set now, and the Akurais joined the Kamiares back inside the Temple of Light once more.

"It's so hard to s-sleep..." Lloyd murmured after a few minutes passed, gazing at the Akurais near the mouth of the cave. They were laughing and just having a good time despite the darkness soon to be.

"I know, Lloyd..." Garmadon replied somberly, placing his chin atop his son's head, wanting nothing more than to avoid that calamity once again. " _I know..._ I _never_ wished to put you and everyone else in danger... My actions, albeit corrupted, were irreversible... I am sorry for the pain I caused you, my child..."

Lloyd nodded softly. "I'm just glad you're here..."

"As am I." Garmadon ran a hand through his son's hair. "But nothing will be the same again. I won't leave again... Not after what happened... I know you need me... I need you just as much... You're too important... It will never be the same without you..." The destruction elemental choked on his words, so overtaken by the pure devotion in his voice. "You have no idea... I have yearned for so long to be with you, and now my dreams are finally reality..." He stifled a sob. "I refuse to let destiny tear us apart... I want nothing more than to be here beside you forevermore... A-And now I can..."

"Dad...I need help...I want to let go... It's so difficult... I just got you back, and I don't want to lose you _ever again_."

"I don't wish to lose you either, Lloyd Ryuda... I've said before, and I'll say it again, I love you more than words could ever express..."

"I love you too, dad..." Lloyd nuzzled against his father's chest, sighing relievedly. " _I don't want you to hurt me...especially after what I thought might've happened so many years ago..._ "

"You know I would _never_ do anything like that..." Garmadon shut his eyes, placing his chin atop Lloyd's head while he gently rubbed his back. "But I'm here... I can't believe we're together again, my child... _After all this time... All these years... I just–_ " He pulled Lloyd closer as he sobbed quietly into his hair. " _Oh, how I've missed you... More than anything..._ " Continually, the destruction elemental stroked his son's hair in consolation. "Nothing will separate us... I'll help you through this... I promise you."

"Thanks..." Lloyd whispered, his eyelids slowly closing as he yawned.

"Sleep, my child..." whispered the destruction elemental. " _I'll be here to protect you...now and forevermore..._ " Garmadon's voice trembled ever so slightly at the affection in his tone.

"I'm glad we're together... It's been too long... Goodnight, dad..."

" _Goodnight, my precious golden dragon..._ " The former King of Shadows sighed softly, gazing down at his now peacefully sleeping child with soft, loving eyes, stroking his hair, arms not once letting him go. " _You're my everything... I won't let anything tear us apart again..._ "

"He looks so content..." Hikari whispered, placing a hand gently on his eldest son's shoulder.

" _He truly is..._ " Garmadon's voice was barely above a whisper, eyes brimming with unshed tears. He pressed a gentle kiss on Lloyd's forehead while brushing the flyaway hairs back. " _I adore you too much, my beloved child, and I always will... Everything will be alright, I promise..._ "


	58. Attempting to Pull Through

**_You were never there._**

Xenudah was hyperventilating. His body shook uncontrollably while stroking Kymika's hair in quick motions, waking her up.

 ** _She hates you._**

"Dad, what's going on?! Are you okay?"

All he could do was repeatedly whimper, "don't leave" while tightening his hold significantly.

"Dad..."

 ** _She has always hated you and always will._**

"MAKE IT STOOOOOP!" Xenudah shrieked, scrambling away from his daughter and into a corner, wailing and writhing violently. " _OTŌSAAAAAAAAAAN_!"

It was just too much.

"Xenu!" Yakunan cried, rushing to his child's aid, pulling him tightly to his chest while whispering sweet nothings into his hair. " _Shhhhhhhhhhh... Daijōbudayo... Iki o suru dakede ī watashi wa koko ni imasu... Watashi wa anata o motte imasu... Watashi wa nidoto sarimasen..._ " (It's going to be alright... Just breathe, okay? I'm here... I've got you... I'm not leaving again... I know it hurts... Just let me help you...)

" _Kowaidesu, Otōsan..._ " (I'm scared, father...)

" _Shitte iru... Itai no wa wakatte iru... Tasukete ageru... Misutenai... Kizutsukeru yōna koto wa shinai... Daisukida yo..._ " (I know... _I know it hurts so much... I'll help you... I won't forsake you... I won't do anything to hurt you... I love you far too much..._ )

Xenudah's breathing shuddered as his hold tightened on his father, his eyes finally fluttering shut at his paternal guardian's soft whispers. Kymika joined them, the three Akurais falling asleep peacefully at last.

* * *

"Dad..." Lloyd rocked his father awake, his voice shaky and panicky. "I-I'm scared... Help me!"

"Oh, my child..." cooed Garmadon, brushing his son's hair ever so lightly. "I've got you... I won't let you go... _I love you, my little one..._ "

Lloyd broke down in his father's arms, shaking even more violently now, the sobs increasing to an extremely high volume. "DAAAAAAADDYYYYYYY!" he shrieked.

" _Lloyd Ryuda, my baby..._ " the destruction elemental whispered, carefully rocking his child back and forth. He pressed a gentle kiss to his son's forehead. " _I'm right here..._ "

Those last few words seemed to soothe Lloyd to the point of soft whimpers.

"Just stay here right beside me..." Garmadon continued, pulling his son into his lap while shifting closer. " _It's gonna be okay... Everything's gonna be okay... You're here with me, now and forever... We'll pull through... I'll stand by your side until the end..._ "

Lloyd smiled softly in contentment. "Thanks for everything..." he whispered, his voice barely a breath.

"Of course, sweetheart... You deserve the world..." Garmadon brushed his fingers through his son's hair in gentle, consoling stroking motions.

With a soft sigh, Lloyd fully relaxed in his father's arms. The fears in his father's mind lessened to dull pain.

"Just rest now..."

Lloyd nodded in response. His eyes fluttered shut, soft purring noises being emitted from his throat—he was part dragon and part oni after all.

"Oh you're just too precious, Lloyd Ryuda..." cooed the destruction elemental, his deep purple eyes gazing so lovingly at his child. "I never want to lose myself to the darkness and hurt you again. I'll never allow that. _I'll stay by your side for as long as I remain._ "

* * *

Epsilon watched the tender exchange from an orb of energy with hatred. How was this man the same person who sought to take control of all of Ninjago?

 **"I shall tear your son from you if it comes to that, and once the rest of you fall, so shall the rest of the Sixteen Realms! _Your time in this realm is OVER!_ "**


	59. Fallout

" _Oh, please no..._ " Yakunan's hands clenched into fists, trembling as he tried to control his emotions. He let a shuddering sigh escape his lips as he attempted to calm down.

" _Otōsan..._ What's happening?" Xenudah exclaimed, his voice cracking and frantic.

" _Not now... Not NOW!_ " Yakunan cried, curling into a tight ball, his body shaking even more violently than before.

" _Please...calm down..._ " Xenudah knelt beside his father, shakily sighing. " _Tell me what's going on... I want to know..._ "

"I sense the Oni's fury. We're being targeted... _And I can't lose you, Xenudah... Not again..._ " Yakunan shook his head miserably, tightening his hold on his child.

"I don't wanna lose you either, father..." Xenudah shuddered, leaning close to his father, not daring to let him go.

"Xenudah, I love you..." Yakunan sighed, his voice barely a breath. "You've always been so supportive of me, and I truly appreciate that. I just...just don't want this to be our last moment together. I've only been reunited with you for a short while, but...it feels like an eternity has passed. My child, I _never_ want to leave your side again."

Xenudah let out a soft cry, tightening his hold on his father, allowing his sobs to strengthen.

"It's okay, child... I'm right here... _I'm right here..._ " Yakunan whispered, running fingers gently through his son's hair.

" _But it's not!_ " Xenudah screeched, shoving his father back.

"Xenu–"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Son, please..."

Garmadon rushed over with Lloyd close behind him. "What's going on?"

"Leave me alone! _I don't want to be your son anymore!_ "

" _X-Xenudah..._ " Yakunan's voice becomes soft, shaky, and vulnerable. "Don't do this to me, _please_!"

"Your father's right, Xenudah," Garmadon sighed. "To fight the Oni alone is a suicide mission."

"I'll go with him." Lloyd's eyes narrowed.

Garmadon grasped his son's hands, allowing a shuddering sob to escape. "Not you too, Lloyd, I–"

"It's over." Xenudah glanced towards Lloyd, who nodded fiercely. "We're finished."

Xenudah and Lloyd summoned their elemental dragons and fled without another word.


	60. Losing All I Know

How in Ninjago's name did this end up turning out so _wrong_? They were so close to victory. _Too close._ But then, just like that, everything spiraled into chaos.

Yakunan collapsed to his knees, allowing a choking sob to escape his lips. " _Not again...NOT AGAAAAAAIIIIN!_ " His head reared to the sky, his body trembling uncontrollably now.

He struggled to regain his composure, taking in a sharp breath, trying not to cry.

Garmadon, meanwhile, shut his eyes, remembering a moment from when he and Lloyd were happy together. Who knows how long the peace will last after all this chaos.

 _"Dada..." a one-year-old Lloyd whimpered, curling up tight around his father's leg._

 _Garmadon chuckled softly, prying his son off of him with care. He picked Lloyd up, pulling him tightly to his chest._

 _Lloyd purred, curling closer to his father, letting his breaths fall steady with his father's heartbeat._

 _"Oh, Lloyd..." The destruction elemental cooed. He reached up, smoothing down the flyaways with gentle hair strokes. His heart swelled with overwhelming paternal adoration. "My little boy... You're so cute... I love you far too much... I just don't want to let you go..."_

 _Lloyd gurgled a little, causing his father to let out a choking sob of joy at just the mere sight of him._

 _"You're everything I wanted and more...but I'm so scared I'm going to lose you..." Garmadon shuddered at the thought. "To others..._ To myself... _But I promise, with every ounce of my being, I'll try my hardest to stay by your side for as long as I am able."_

" _Lloyd Ryuda... I'm so sorry..._ " Garmadon finally broke down, his sobs rivaling Yakunan's own.

 _Why must everything be SO DIFFICULT!_

Yakunan was struggling to take into account his current situation. _My precious Xenudah...why must you leave my side?_ Yakunan shuddered softly, shutting his eyes momentarily, reminiscing the moments they shared before their lives spiraled into chaos. Oh, how he'd missed those days. _Shin'ainaru...come back to me... Please, I can't lose you again... We've only been together for a little while I–_

"Yakunan," interrupted Garmadon, placing a hand on the former Overlord's shoulder. "We have to go after them. If we wait too long, they probably won't stand a fighting chance."

He couldn't lose his child again, if he did then–

"You're right." Yakunan's eyes shot open, fear coursing through his mind, soul, and body. "Come on, let's get our children back."

* * *

Back in the outskirts of Ninjago City, Lloyd dismounted his dragon, as swiftly as he could, his hand closed tightly around the sword his father gave him a few years ago. He tossed it aside, all the frustration and anger building up within his soul.

 _He doesn't care... He doesn't want me anymore... All he does is scream at me and I just can't take it!_

Before Xenudah could stop him, Lloyd rushed forward through the dark, eerie streets, his emerald eyes flashing glares at the incoming Oni legion coming from the entrance of the city itself. " _You tore my friends from me!_ " the energy elemental screamed. " _I won't let any of you get away with this!_ " With a growl, he allowed his eyes to shift into a blood-red color. A wave of purple energy and flames surrounded him.

When it faded away, there Lloyd stood. His skin was pitch black, he had curved horns, and sharp fangs protruding from his mouth. Black pants were tied with green fabric with armor a similar shade.

He'd turned into an Oni.

Xenudah gasped sharply at the sight, before being enveloped in indigo purple flames, transforming into a massive dragon of the same color.

The two glanced at each other and nodded.

 _Everything had lead them to this._

The Green Ninja and the son of the once-former Overlord rushed forward, charging at the incoming horde of Oni warriors.

" **They just keep coming!** " Lloyd exclaimed, punching one of the Oni in the chest with his fist, putting all his strength into each strike.

"Doesn't matter. Just keep fighting!" Xenudah was swinging his tail, knocking back a crowd, causing them to bowl into even more of them, "We'll tire them out!"

" **Heck, we'll tire _ourselves_ out if we keep fighting them at this rate!**"

"We just have to hold them off till our fathers get here!"

" **But dad–AGH!** " One of the oni warriors slashed at Lloyd's chest with a claw, and he fell to the ground, turning back into a human once more. He clutched his body weakly, trying to keep himself from bleeding out, but he was so weak.

"LLOYD!" Xenudah unleashed an indigo and gold energy blast, knocking back the oni that was surrounding the two of them. He rushed to the Chosen One's aid, cradling him in his lap.

"X-Xenudah... _Tell my father I say goodbye...and that I'm so sorry, I–..._ " Lloyd shuddered, his breathing becoming more and more shallow as the time passed on. His consciousness only remained at the sound of wings flapping, getting closer and closer to them.

" _NO!_ " Garmadon cried, dismounting his dragon and rushing to his child's side. Xenudah backed away to give him and his son some space. " _Lloyd Ryuda, my child...please stay with me...I can't lose you again..._ "

"I can't...hold on...any longer..." Lloyd croaked, his eyes unfocused, breath shallow.

" _Lloyd, please... I-I'm begging you...right here, right now...d-don't leave me, little one...d-don't leave...D-DON'T LEAAAAAAAAAAAAVEEEEEEEEE!_ "

" _I love you..._ " Lloyd whimpered. " _I'm sorry I...I said...I didn't..._ "

" _Oh, Lloyd..._ " Garmadon cooed, stroking his son's face lightly in reassurance. " _I know you never meant it... You were scared...frustrated...you wanted this chaos to be over... But I just don't want to lose_ you _..._ "

Lloyd softly groaned and murmured inaudibly, his body falling limp. " _G-Goodbye..._ "

" _Oh, FSM...not again... LLOYD RYYUUUUUDAAAAAA!_ " Garmadon clutched Lloyd's now lifeless body tight to his chest, rocking himself as his wails grew even heavier. Never in a million years did he think he would lose his child. _Twice even._

"I tried, Garmadon..." Xenudah sighed, gazing down shamefully. "I tried to stop him... _I'm so sorry..._ "

"I know... _I know..._ " Garmadon sighed, glancing down sadly at his boy, running fingers through his hair. "You've done what you could. Take him out of this city...tell my father to revive him once more. Allow me to handle these monsters. _Their time in this realm is OVER after what they did to my child!_ "

In a swirl of vivid purple, Garmadon morphed into his four-armed state once more with horns similar to Lloyd's own. This time, it wasn't just hate that was fueling him, but also love. He wouldn't stand by and watch his child suffer any longer.


	61. Final Retribution

It had been years since Garmadon had experienced this much power, the last time being when he was trapped within the Realm of Madness. The home of the shadows. Garmadon clenched his fists tightly at the thought, the fury towards the Oni rushing through his heart and soul, thrumming through his veins.

Clearly, everything was _not_ okay.

In an instant, Garmadon turned back into a human, his body tired, but he wouldn't let that stop him. A memory flashed in his mind, reminiscing one of the many moments he'd spent with his precious child.

 _"Dad, will I have to...to kill you one day?" Lloyd asked, his voice on the verge of breaking. He leaned close to his father's chest, shutting his eyes, fearing for what was to come in the future. "I just don't wanna...I love you..."_

 _"Sweetheart... You're not alone... I-I don't want to hurt you either, no matter how... You are the light of my life... I-I never wanted to leave you to begin with...but now..." Garmadon choked up on a sob, tightening his hold on his child's body, the lower set of arms wrapped around Lloyd's back, while the upper ones were carefully stroking his hair._

 _"Please don't hurt me..." Lloyd whimpered, his body shivering uncontrollably._

 _"You know I cannot promise that," Garmadon replied brokenly. "Each and every moment, the evil within me keeps on growing stronger... I'm so scared, little one...more than you'll ever know..."_

 _Lloyd wailed, burying his head tighter into his father's chest, shaking uncontrollably now. "I DON'T WANNA HURT YOU!"_

 _"Oh, Lloyd... I'm so sorry you have been granted these hardships... I love you... I never wanted anything to hurt you._ I _never wanted to hurt you... You're my whole world...you were and always will be..."_

 _The future green ninja sobbed harder, his father's words replaying over and over in his mind. 'Dad really does love me... He came to get me while I was taken hostage by those wicked serpentine.'_

 _"Shhhhhhhhhhh..." whispered Garmadon in a soft voice, barely audible, stroking his son's soft golden-blonde hair. "I'm here, Lloyd Montgomery... I'm here... It's okay... It's all going to be okay..."_

" ** _You really think you can stop me?!_** " Tohakai sneered, walking around Garmadon in a circle.

However, this snapped the destruction elemental out of the memory that only empowered him more.

"You really don't know who I am." Garmadon shook his head quickly, then stared down the Oni leader. His shoulders and the rest of his body were set in a confident stance, his fists tightening to the point that his knuckles were becoming white. "My father was Hikari Kamiare, the First Spinjitzu Master."

" **So you are his descendant.** " The oni leader tightened his hold on his staff, letting the purple energy surge through it, causing some the tendrils to light up

" _ENOUGH!_ " Garmadon demanded, his eyes flashing bright purple. Fully—like the irises, whites, and pupils were all that same color. He was now levitating above the ground, purple fire surrounding him, though not burning him. He blasted the staff out of Tohakai's hand with a purple beam.

" **It may have been decades since I was here last, but now I am stronger than ever."**

Garmadon couldn't take the fact that Tohakai was outright brushing off the murder of his child. Sure, the Overlord brushed off the fact that he was forcing him to kill his own son, but this was different.

" **Why did you not come sooner? Are you... _scared_?**" Tohakai continued prodding.

" _How dare you?!_ _You had the audacity to tear_ my child _away from me...to MURDER him! WELL, NO MORE!_ " Garmadon snarled, purple flames the same color as his eyes emerging from his hands, spiraling around him like the very snake that bit him and awakened his Oni blood so many years ago. " _YOU ARE FINISHED, TOHAKAI!_ "

" **We shall see...** "

Garmadon let out a piercing screech, purple flames surrounding him completely as he regained his four-armed Oni form once more. This time, however, he had swirling horns and bright red eyes with a deep purple ombre at the center of the irises. Unlike his other form, he was so much stronger. He didn't hesitate to take on the Oni that tore his child's life away from him. Tohakai and Garmadon clashed energy beams, neither one overpowering the other. Garmadon's eyes were narrowed in fury and determination. He had to avenge his child, and if it meant that his life would be sacrificed, he would take that chance, for Lloyd meant more to him than anything else in the Sixteen Realms.

And that was when it hit him. All this time, he had been so worried about keeping his powers under control so he wouldn't hurt his precious little boy. Now, he could finally protect him, like he had promised the moment they reunited after his purification.

With a bloodcurdling scream, Garmadon infused all his power into the blast of energy, concentrating it at the Oni leader.

And then everything flashed white.


	62. Amends and Reunions

**And this is the final chapter! Thanks so much for all the support you've given me while I was writing this fic! I'm gonna write a sequel called _Carry On_ , so stay tuned for that!**

 **–Zena Airale**

* * *

Once Xenudah and his father landed, Xenudah handed Lloyd to Hikari. Then Yakunan grabbed his hand and took him to a secluded corner.

" _Xenudah, naze?!_ " The former Overlord cried. " _Dōshite watashi ni sakaraemasu ka?! Moshi watashi ga anata o ushinattanara, watashi wa watashi ga naniwoshita ka wakaranai! Anata no musume wa anata o hitsuyō to shite imasu! Watashiniha, anata ga hitsuyōdesu! Xenudah Akurai, anata wa watashitachi futari ni totte amarini mo ōku no koto o imi shi, watashi wa anata o watashi kara hikihanasu koto wa dekimasen! Soshite, anata wa sore o shitte imasu!_ " (Xenudah, why?! How could you disobey me?! If I lost you, I– I don't know what I would've done! Your daughter needs you! _I need you!_ Xenudah Akurai, you mean _too_ much to both of us and I cannot let anything tear you away from me! _And you know that!_ )

Xenudah lowered his head guiltily, choking on a sob. " _Anata wa tadashī... Dōshite watashi wa... Anata o sarunoni son'nani mōmokudatta nodeshou ka? Watashi–_ " (You're right... How could I have been so blind to...to _leave you_? I–)

" _Oh, Xenudah... Anata wa watashi no ude no naka de koko de anzendesu, kodomo... Sore wa jūyōna kotodesu... Watashi wa anata ga inakute sabishīdesu..._ " (You're safe right here in my arms, child... That is all that matters... _I've missed you so..._ )

" _Watashi mo anata ga inakute sabishīdesu, Otōsan..._ " (I've missed you too, father...)

" _Dad..._ " Kymika wrapped her arms tightly around Xenudah. " _I thought I lost you..._ "

"I'm so sorry, little one..." whispered the son of the former Overlord. He let a soft breath escape, his voice trembling ever so slightly as he spoke. " _I'm sorry for everything horrible I ever said to you..._ To both of you _... I never meant it... I love you, Kymi...Otōsan... I love you both so much..._ "

A soft murmur drew the Akurais from their moment.

Lloyd's eyes fluttered open instantly, and he smiled softly at his uncle and grandfather. His gaze fell on the Akurais, to which he mouthed "thank you".

" _Of course..._ " Xenudah mouthed back.

 _Father, where are you?_ His face fell, eyes brimming with tears. "He-he's gone, isn't he?"

"No." Lloyd gasped at Xenudah's statement. "He is still in Ninjago City."

It didn't take long before Lloyd materialized his dragon, flying back. And this time, there was no attempt to stop him.

* * *

"Garmadon?" the destruction elemental gasped at the soft voice belonging to his wife Misako

" _Oh, Koko, you're safe..._ " Garmadon enveloped his arms around her tightly.

Their moment was quickly interrupted though. Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, and Nya rushed over to the sensei and his significant other as well.

"Never thought we'd see the day... _again_!" Nya giggled softly

Garmadon also smiled, but the expression quickly faded as he loosened his grip on Misako.

Kai, concerned, reached out. Nya stopped him.

"Just give him a moment. It's a lot to take in. For all of us," explained the water elemental.

"It's Lloyd, isn't it?" Cole sighed, thinking about the moment when he lost his mother for good. That was a difficult time for the earth ninja, yet he managed to endure, stronger than ever.

As if on cue, a roar echoed in the distance as multiple dragons came into view, Lloyd's gold and green one leading the group. Garmadon's heart soared at the sight of his child.

Lloyd was quite weak as he dismounted and he stumbled while trying to reach his father, but ended up collapsing to the ground.

"Lloyd!" Garmadon rushed to his child's side, pulling him close, sobbing uncontrollably. " _Oh, my child...I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner... I'm just glad you're okay now... I-I don't want to leave you... I don't want to lose you ever again..._ "

"D-Daddy... _I'm scared..._ " the green ninja murmured softly, his eyes starting to overflow with tears.

" _I know...I know... But it's over... It's all over...no need to worry, my little one..._ "

Lloyd wailed, collapsing into his father's arms His body began trembling, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to breathe. "D-Daddy... _DAAAAAADDYYYYYY!_ "

" _Lloyd Ryuda Kamiare..._ " Garmadon whispered, his gaze soft and loving as he pulled his son closer, lovingly running fingers through his hair. " _My precious golden dragon... I'll always remain right here... Everything's going to be okay... I've got you..._ _You're safe with me now, my dear child... I won't ever let you go... Not this time... Not this time..._ "

Lloyd's sobbing wouldn't let up for a second. He reared his head to the sky, trying to break out of his father's hold.

" _Shhhhhhhhh... I'm here, little one...I'm not going anywhere... Everything's gonna be just fine, I promise..._ "

Very softly, Garmadon began to sing:

"'Sweet little light, close your eyes. Let my arms keep you safe and warm. No darkness will touch you under my watch, as I will look out for you, protect you from harm.

Oh precious child, my heart is with you today... I'm right here beside you now... Everything will be okay...

Stay with me forever... I will never let you go... I love you so much, more than you'll ever know...

Sweet little child, stay beside me always... Nothing will ever hurt you, because I love you...

Oh precious child, my heart is with you today... I'm right here beside you now... Everything will be okay...

After all, you'll forever be a part of me... Always a part of me... Always a part...of me...'"

Lloyd smiled, albeit weakly, shutting his eyes for a moment. "Thanks for looking out for me..."

"Of course..." Garmadon cooed, pressing his forehead against his son's own. " _You're my son, my whole world, and I love you with every ounce of my being... I always have and always will..._ "

Xenudah brought his daughter and grandfather into their own little embrace.

" _I can't believe it's finally over..._ " sighed Kymika, leaning closer into her father's arms.

" _It is... And our families are free._ " Yakunan's eyes watered with unshed tears.

The others watched in admiration at the tightly-knit familial bonds that set all previous events into motion.

 _At last, it had been far too long._


End file.
